Ophis: The Dragon God in Remnant
by Rectha101
Summary: Centuries has passed since the apocalypse and Ophis still traveled around the world to redeem her sins. She revisited this world to see how the civilization has developed in this world and checking some survivors of the apocalypse only to get caught in the conflict in this world. Now she got lot of things to do with some of her friends
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue(s)

**AN: Okay I know I said that I wouldn't do any story until a certain point in Ophis: Autarch of Helghast Shinobi, but I got serious writer block after seeing the last six episode of RWBY season 3... And I need to do something about it**

 **So I thought: 'why not I created another Ophis adventure in different realm?' and this came out of nowhere. So basically this is about Ophis and some character of HsDxD to appear in RWBY world and making some changes (I.E. demonizing White Fang and bash them... a lot seriously I hate Adam)**

 **Anyway, Yeah I know this will be some OP fic knowing how strong Ophis is, but I will applied 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility' trope to keep her from abusing her power (I.E. Completely destroyed White Fang in single magic strike, Ripping Mercury's robotic leg and crack his skull with it, or something along those line) also this is somewhat connected to 'Ophis: Autarch of Helghast Shinobi' as this story occurred (Long) before 'Ophis: Autarch of Helghast Shinobi'**

 **Anyway enough with the AN and let the Story begin**

 **[Revised: 19/09/2016]**

* * *

 **The Dragon**

 **Somewhere in a mountain range**

How long has it been?

Years? Decades? Centuries?

"it's not millennia at least" a downcast young woman who looks no older than eighteen can be seen taking a stroll in the forest surrounding the mountain. She had a thigh-length black hair, a pair of blank onyx eyes, she wore a tight black leather Jacket that hugs figures greatly especially her triple Ds size bust along with a matching leather pants, black leather gloves, and black high heel boots

Time has come and goes like a calm soothing evening breeze and difficult to track it down hours can felt like a minute and years felt like weeks yet as time goes by, she couldn't forget her sins centuries ago

Long time ago, it was her recklessness that caused the destruction of her original home

Long time ago, it was her selfish desires that caused the downfall of the world order human world and supernatural world

A long time ago, it was her stupidity why many of her precious people were… dead…

It was the sins she committed back then and it clouded her her mind with regret and sadness

And now in a quest to find redemption she travels through realm after realm helping people right here and there not only treat her bleeding and guilty heart but also guarding the safety of every people inside it

~oOo~

This realm is quite unique in its own way

Most realms she visited always had its own quirks being it focused on certain aspect of reality and thrust it forward making it more noticeable than another realm

One realm she visited back then had magic for daily purpose, combat, utility, even transportation

One realm had technology beyond anything she couldn't comprehend as it defies the law of physics and can act as if it's magic, but in the end, it's just technology

One realm utilized one's soul with same feats that can be done by magic

One, on the other hand, combined both of this aspect co-existing completing and covering each other weaknesses. If magic too complicated, technology will ease up the work; if technology couldn't comprehend ancient method magic will decipher it for it to understand

This realm, however, combined those aspects into reality.

Robotic soldiers with an energy weapon. Check

Gigantic floating warship. Check

Shapeshifting weapon. Check

Spiritual energy. Check

Special ability fuelled by spiritual energy. Check

Crystalline mineral used to perform a magical attack. Check

A lore that has been passed down but fading over time. Check

Multipurpose smartphone. Check

The conflict between races. Check

Humanity greatest enemy. Double check

~oOo~

'Humanity greatest enemy? More like cockroaches ready to be squashed if humanity and the fauna willing to put aside their differences rather than fighting each other for political BS' she sarcastically thought

It's not like she hates humans, but this God-ultimate creation has been proven to be very troublesome and detestable creature

For her at least

She remembered one human in particular stated that human's true nature is wage war at each other. And she completely agreed.

Because that's has been proven over and over during her visit to another world, humans can be seen wage war at each other for various reasons. From a simple 'I want that land', superior race crap, ideologies, democracy crap, and more on the list

One life after another perished for a cause that never led to peace but more greed and hatred

What's worse, there are some groups or nations that reap fortunes from this wars and the fortune itself was to satisfy their own greed

Why can't they put aside their differences and unite their races, understanding each other, rather than discriminate the other for having animal features?

'But then again, human is the dominant race in this world, of course, they would felt superior to the other'

Her train of thought suddenly stops as well as her steps as her pointy ears heard several growls surrounding her gaining her attention

Analyzing the situation, she looks around to see several creatures surrounding her.

Dozens of jet-black creatures with white bone masks in the form of an animal surround her blocking her path as well as her means to escape. The creature had many varieties of forms ranging from werewolf to massive scorpion

"So this is the 'Creature of Grimm'?" she said to herself. She had read this world history and piqued her interest

Apparently, this creature has been hunting human for centuries from the early dawn of humanity until now. It's all thanks to the discovery of Aura and material named Dust, humanity managed to survive until now

The Young woman narrowed her eyes as she observes the black beasts "You all didn't look threatening to me" she slowly raised her hand and materialize a greatsword. Said sword was a carbon copy of her late sister-figure, Xenovia's blade, the Durandal. In contrast of the original Durandal, her version is colored eerie jet-black with silver edges

"okay! Let's do this!"

[Play: Evanescence – Bring me to life]

As if on cue, several of the Grimm -she recognized as Beowolf- let a howl signaling the others charged forward to her to which she responded kindly by tightening the grip on her massive sword

The young woman let a quick slash in wide arc leaving a bright purple trail behind as she easily bisected several Grimm in her sword range, soon after the first Beowolves attacked, more takes its places only to meet their end by another slash from the raven-haired young woman

She turns around behind her let another swing slicing another Beowolves without much effort. She ducked below avoiding a claw strike from an Ursa to which she response kindly slashing the bear-like grim by slicing the Ursa's legs

The Ursa drop down immobilized let out a roar of agony to which the young woman 'kindly' put out its misery stabbing its head. She pulled the blade before charging it with bright purplish energy. She unleashed its power by swinging it in front of her letting a large crescent-shaped wave launched from the blade as its cut through Grimm, like hot knife cuts through butter. The Grimm didn't stand a chance as they immediately fell dead and disintegrated after they meet contact with the energy

She heard another roar come straight behind her acting quickly she pushed a button on her sword grip resulting her blade to split-up open revealing some kind of barrel on it. A soft hum can be heard as purple energy gathered into a small orb. She lazily put the sword over her shoulder aim blindly before a beam of purple energy launches from the great sword

The effect was instant as she can hear several Squelching sounds resonating in her ears. Looking behind her to see a row of Boarbatusks drop dead with sizeable hole in their head as they start dissolving

She heard another roar in front of her to see another batch of Grimm creatures consists of Beowolves, Ursas, Boarbatusk, and Deathstalker, along with a single Nevermore soaring in the sky

"huh… I forgot these creatures attracted to negative emotion… no matter" she pushed another button on the grip the blade reconnects itself before the blade start to transform into another form

It took only 2.3 seconds and the blade now turned into its gun form showing its glory to all. The 'gun-form' is a large Heavy Assault-Support Machine Gun taking the shape similar of a minigun but with two barrels arranged vertically instead of six-barrel rotary cannon and a single large barrel as an underslung attachment

Basically a twin-barreled chaingun with underslung grenade launcher

The young woman lifts her large weapon and aims it at the creatures in front of her before channeling her power to the gun. She aims her weapon and pulled the trigger letting all hell breaks loose.

Her weapon lets a stream of energy bullets escape from the muzzle with a purple muzzle flash. One after another the Grimm fall dead as the energy bullets easily tore their body to oblivion in a matter of seconds, none were spared.

The black haired woman reaches another trigger on her grip with her thumb, the underslung barrel suddenly glows bright purple with a soft hum that gradually grows louder

The young woman released her thumb and let the charged-shot traveled at a blinding speed hitting a Deathstalker but it didn't stop there as the energy shell explode in a violent manner cloaking said Grimm with purplish energy before disintegrating the large scorpion Grimm and any unfortunate Grimm close to it

She let another charged shot launched and killing another Deathstalker and more Grimm to oblivion

The young woman stops her assault when she saw the Grimm aren't coming at her again 'well I did slaughter them al- hey, that one got away' she looks to the sky a sole survivor of her onslaught

She pushes the first button again letting her gun transform into its 'Gun-sword' form before disappearing with a purplish trail behind before reappearing in mid-air in front of the Nevermore. At the tip of the sword a purple magic circle appeared at the same time, the barrel gathers another condensed energy.

The Grimm screeched at the young woman and fly faster toward her readying its massive beak to swallow. She let a small streamline of condensed energy hit the magic circle, said magic circle converts the incoming streamline into a massive beam of light stretches for 15 meters long. The young woman lifted the sword upwards before she brings it down slicing the Nevermore clean as said Grimm cut in half and slowly dissolving into nothing

[Stop: Evanescence – Bring me to life]

Re-appearing back on the ground, the Young woman backtrack toward nearby human settlement as she inspects her weapon

"That worked better than I expected, I thought the weapon will disintegrate as soon as it made contact with my Power of Nothingness instead, it worked properly as it took my power as its ammunitions" The young woman let a content sigh glad that the weapon she made passed the field test

The young woman let the blade return to its sword form as she looks at it intently, there's a feeling of satisfaction seeing her weapon works perfectly especially if you made it by yourself

She closed her eyes as she feels the calmness around her. She should be worry about another possibility of Grimm attack but she could care less now since she discarded any negative emotion at the moment. She like the state of the calmness permeating in the air as the side effect of her unleashed power and she could actually feel the creature of Grimm actually running away from her

Opening her eyes, she gives another look at her weapon "I think I will name you... Tranquila Oblivia. For you had given the state of calmness after plundering your enemy to Oblivion" she said before gaining a downcast look

'Or maybe because of the state of my heart… completely void of life… wrecked with my past guilt and—NO! STOP! Get it together Ophis! Stop blaming yourself for what happened in the past! It's all over and you need to move on!' mentally slapping and berating herself, Ophis slung her blade to her back and walk away toward nearby Kingdom

Thinking what would her next action should be as she stares at the afternoon sky "I wonder how's the others doing?"

* * *

 **The Phoenix**

 **Somewhere inside the forest**

A train can be seen speeding through the thick of the forest. The train color is orange with a golden bird of prey symbol at the front

Somewhere inside a workroom in a train car, a young woman with a pink long pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow at the front working happily behind her desk. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair with several bangs covering her forehead and V-shaped fringe her hair also styled entirely in large coils and blue ribbons keeping her hair in ringlets

The young woman at the time signing some paperwork as it's her duty of the Head Manager of her own Bar/Inn. She's been traveling a lot making deals around the kingdom to add new drinks for her bar and now on her way back to manage her work. And now she's weaving paper after paper signing it or simply read the report. Normally, many people would have complained or simply ignore it with disgust

Even doing something so far by ordering someone else to do it on his/her behalf

Lazy bastard

However, unlike many leaders or any behind-the-desk-worker…

"okay let's see… we've been in the black for 4 months that's good we need to maintain or improve this until the end of the year… next, wine from Mistral almost out, I'll prepare re-order paper next day… next, Vodkas from Atlas arrived today and the Vacuan Whiskeys is on the way… ingredients for custom drinks… some of them need to restock, though" the blonde young woman mumbled as she skimming through the papers lay on her desk

She actually enjoyed her Job signing paperwork

'Oh my, the amount planning, organizing, and selecting make me love my job even more' she thought while smiling

Yeah, she's a… responsible individual… just like that.

She was about to move to another subject when she noticed the train suddenly throwing her of balance from her desk "What in the world?" groaning in a slight pain she quickly stood up "what the heck is going on?"

"Manager!" a muffled voice can be heard behind the door "Manager!

Regaining her bearing she reaches the door and opens it revealing a male wolf faunus –as evidence of his wolf ears- with security uniform with a golden bird of prey badge on his breast pocket catching his breath he had a look of panic and scared look as if seeing something out of horror movie

"Easy, easy..." the young woman said trying to calm the security guard "what happened?"

"the tracks have been blocked by giant logs and the train was forced to stop and then... and the-" he starts to stuttered

"and then what?"

"The White Fang start surrounding us! They bringing trucks with heavy machine gun emplacement and dozens of them closing to the train fast!" the information she received got her out from her stupor and replaced with stern and serious look

'Technicals and militia, huh?'

"we need to get you to the safe-" whatever the security was about to say was cut off as the young woman's instinct suddenly screaming to take cover

She quickly grabs the wolf faunus and hit the ground as a hail of high-caliber machine gun barrage fly through the window

Cry of other passenger resonates through the car as the trail of bullet zipping through the window. Some who were quickly enough hit the ground and hide behind cover as the train car capable of holding heavy caliber bullets

But those who weren't fast enough got hit by the bullets meeting their unplanned demise as the bullets cut through their bodies like a knife through butter. Trail after trail of sinister bullet trail sailing mercilessly as it kills anything in their flight path

As what seems to be an eternity the barrage of bullets stops sailing, the blonde young woman lift her head to see the mess in front of her. She could see many people screaming, crying, even praying this is just a dream along several dead bodies and she could see some people and faunus alike shaking their dead friend's body hoping they wake up from their eternal sleep

"mom... dad...?" The young blonde could hear a weak fragile behind her, she rolled over to trying to get up, leaning on her back and lift herself only to find a scene she hoped she never see in her life

She could see a young rabbit faunus girl with maroon hair wearing bloodied summer dress shaking the supposed to be her parents "mom... please wake up..." she shake a woman with long white rabbit ears "Dad... come on...wake up" the shake the other man who is a HUMAN

The sight had caused the blonde young woman to frozen in shock

A faunus child. A product of an interracial marriage between human and faunus. For her, such act was a symbol of unity and a bridge of between the two race to finally live in peace and harmony... but that symbol quickly destroyed as the EXTREMIST of a TERRORISTS in the form of White Fang killed them in brutal execution without a care whoever they hurt

Unacceptable

"-ager"

"Manager!" the blonde woman broke out of her stupor as she looks toward the wolf faunus "Manager we need to get to the safety"

"No"

"Manager!"

"I SAID NO!" the blonde young woman hissed "I'm not going to stand down and let them get away with the crap they've done to us!" she seethed with venom

"B-but I was tasked to ensure your safety," he said slightly stuttered

"Sorry, I knew it was your job but, I rather risking my life rather than running away like a coward" she stands up and walks back to her workroom looking for something

"But how are you going to fight them?! We are outnumbered and they have machine guns and we only got pistols" the wolf faunus asked with a panic as the one person he should've to protect adamant on fighting the terrorists

"Hey Keep calm okay?" the young woman said "don't worry about me I can take care of myself" she assured the wolf faunus "if you want to be useful then listen to me. There're weapon caches at the armory car between cargo car and passenger car, go grab some weapons and gathered any capable fighter to hold back those extremists at bay. You got that?"

The security guard looks hesitant but quickly nodded as the situation is quite chaotic and this can attract the creature of Grimm "I... Understood... I'll gather the men and collect the weapon. What are you going to do?"

The young blonde answered with a smirk as she pulled two things under her desk "some... justifiable action... I'll take one side you take the other, defend the civilians!"

And I'm going to make them pay

~oOo~

The scene changes into the clearing outside one of the train car. The White Fang has received the news of shipment of Dust Crystal being transported to the Kingdom of Vale. Apparently, the company that moves in the business of Dust crystal denied the usage of robotics personnel or any kind of synthetic personnel claiming 'it can be turned against us'

Easy money

All they need to block the track and some armed light vehicles

And the raid proven to be successful as no sound can be heard from the train

The White Fang closing in on train car ready to breach it open

When suddenly the door violently explodes hitting some unfortunate WF operatives "What the..." the other operatives trail their eyes at the flying door before trailing back at the car revealing a young woman with blonde drills and pink dress looking less than amuse... okay she's downright angered

"Am I correct to assume you all part of White... Fucktard?" her sarcastic remarks gotten the reaction from the faunus-protestors-turned-terrorist group some were kept calm but some showing their anger "oh how foolish I am of course your the White Fucktard as evidence of your stupidity and barbaric action"

She could actually hear some growlings and snarls "you walk on a thin line bitch! Say one more word and I'll end you right there" one of the White Fang members who seems to be the lieutenant of the group threatened her

"Oh what an attitude! As expected of terrorist fucktard, such foul mouth is unbecoming of civilized peoples but then again what should I expect from a terrorist" the young blonde mockingly said as if taunting the lieutenant to do his worse

The lieutenant who downright pissed at the rich brat in front of him reaches one of the White Fang Operative carrying a rocket launcher. He took the rocket launcher and aim it at the young blonde

Said young blonde raised an eyebrow at him before smirking, she folds one arm under her breast while the other holding her chin as if in thought and then she closed her eyes waiting for something

Back with theWF lieutenant, he fired the rocket at the young blonde. The Phenex lady didn't move an inch as the rocket exploded engulfing her in torrential fire

"Manager!" the same wolf faunus screaming her name from inside the train cars grimacing for letting her go alone outside without escort

Back to the White Fang Lieutenant "hmph...she should've known better she didn't stand a chance" he scoffed

"oh really? I didn't stand a chance? Then why I'm still standing here?" all within the earshot widened their eyes when they hear that voice all of the WF Operatives looks toward the blast site to see the same rich brat still in the same pose and adopted a shocked look along with the security guard

Her clothes, however, is no longer a dress but a black skin-tight, short-sleeved unitard –which hugs her sizeable bust- with pauldron, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her bicep and thigh-high boots. You can see several burning fabrics indicating her dress is destroyed

"You know I adopted a simple combat rule of engagement," she said while chuckling "Do not fire unless fired upon. Now since you already fired your weapon..."

She opened her eyes, revealing cold unforgiving stare that frozen your body. As if on cue all of the Faunus affiliated with the White Fang froze as the young blonde leaking a lot of killing intent "then that means I have rights... to return fire?"

[Play: Fall out Boys – The Phoenix]

As soon as she said that, faster than anyone could see, she dash toward the nearest WF member. She reaches her back pulling a large blue side-handle baton with white linings and the word 'Shock Therapy' embed on it, the long side of the tonfa split morphing into a conductor. a stream of electricity can be seen dancing in-between the conductor

The blonde swing her electric baton at an unsuspecting WF Operatives. can't react quickly, the operator was forced to take an electrified steel baton bashing his skull shattering his mask. Not stopping there she spins around the baton and grabs the short-end of the baton with her free hand, she moves to another target giving a downward bash to the back of the WF Operative before pushing a button on top of the handle sending a stream of electric current shocking her target. Again she moved to another target of three.

Again, not holding anything back she swing the baton as hard as she could sending the WF operatives flying, using the momentum she swings the long end of her baton to send a strong sweeping strike at the legs tripping the operative while in mid-swing, the conductor end was facing at the next operatives. She pushed a button at the side-handle letting a bolt of lightning flew and shocking the WF member with high voltage electricity

Her senses blaring warning her about imminent attacks, she transforms her baton to an assault rifle with underslung grenade launcher. She quickly snaps it to her left with one hand and pulled the trigger bolts of energy leave the muzzle intercepting three rocket coming her way destroying it with rapid succession. Not stopping there, she moves her middle finger to another trigger located just under the first trigger and launches a condensed bluish energy at the White Fang operatives

The result was an electrifying explosive with shockwave that either stuns them or completely disables them

She launches another salvo of energy shell at the terrorists and this time, it hit a technical with several White Fang members got caught up in the blast

Her senses flared again warning her, acting quickly she transform her weapon into its third form. The baton extended to 7 feet long whip with bluish electricity glows brightly

*WHIP CRACKZZZZZZZZ*

A thunderous crack can be heard as the young blonde lashed her whip to the group behind her which caused a crack on the ground and shockwave of electricity electrocuting them

"GYAAAAHHHHHH!" the White Fang operatives

'Ah... the agony screaming of terrorist... a lovely song to my ears' let it be known to the world she's a sadist

she lashes her whip to the side entangling her electro-whip to another WF members by the neck "NGUAAAHHH!" the electric current quickly do its work electrocuting the unfortunate White Fang member

Letting a battle cry, the young blonde swing her whip to certain direction and unleashing a human-sized bullet to a technical making a wicked dent and sending it flew away

"Damn it! Someone get to the technical and use the machine gun on her! I don't care how! I want her dead!" the remaining White Fang member brought out their weapons and start firing at the young blonde

Said young blonde only letting a cruel smile as they started sending hail of bullet barrage at her

Deciding she had enough fun she unleashed something from her back. A wild torrential flames erupted from her back and start circling her. The wall of flame protecting her from bullets either they were melt before reaching their target or simply destroyed by the wall of flames

"KEEP FIRING I WANT TO SEE THAT BITCH DEAD!"

The White Fang keep firing and firing hoping to pierce the scorching heat of a wall of flame but alas none of them made it through. Bullets after bullets even rockets slam into the wall of flames without care

They were about to fire a rocket at her when suddenly...

*KA-BLAM!*

... A loud deafening roar can be heard echo through the area at the same time, a beam of orange light flew from it with blinding speed and hit and destroyed a technical however unlike the bluish energy projectile, this one explode in a violent manner and the shockwave caused by the shot is several times stronger as the operatives can felt something cracked from their torso

The shockwave is enough to make all of the operatives to diverted their intention to the destroyed technical

Regaining their bearing from the aftershock, the White Fang members were about to charge at her when they abruptly stop as the image in front of them bore into their memories forever

In front of them, the same young woman hovering above the ground

Yes, hovering.

Her face now far colder than before, she held a massive rifle with blood red color, if one could see the writings on the rifle were 'Seventh Circle'. The rifle itself cloaked with yellowish-orange energy and leaking a fiery aura

But the shocking features is the wings on her back

The wings itself is not ordinary wings but an elemental one. Two pairs of massive bird wings made pure from fire illuminate the sky

The White Fangs were shock and awe at the scene in front of them

Is she a Faunus?

"I had enough playing around," she said "now you all will pay for the crime you've done" she aims her massive rifle and fires a concentrated energy at remaining technical. Needless to say, it completely destroyed the technical as well as annihilating the extremist who caught up in the blast

She repeats her action by firing another round at the White Fangs operatives who were about to fire rockets at her engulfing them in fiery grave

Seeing his strike teams in shambles the White Fang Lieutenant sheeting in anger cursing his subordinates who in the state of panic and chaos "Damnit! You useless grunts! " He run into the last technical and mount the machine gun "if you want to do something right" he cocks the machine gun "do it yourself!" and start firing it

The young woman noticed it and starts flying out of the way maneuvering around weaving through bullets after bullets as well as raining fire to the terrorist bellow them. This continues for a full minute as the White Fang Lieutenant furiously trying to shoot the young woman down but said young woman easily flies around evading his attack as if taunting him

Eventually, his machine gun ran out of ammo "arrgggghhh! useless piece of crap!" he angrily slams the weapon and reaches behind his back pulling a rocket launcher behind his back before loading it with another rocket and carefully aims it at the flying maiden

The young woman noticing the lieutenant final attempt to shoot her down, stop mid-flight and face down at the lieutenant with a smirk

The Lieutenant noticing this quickly took this chance to fire his rocket at the hovering woman

At the same time, the young woman raised her massive rifle and aims it at the desperate Lieutenant she pulled and holds the trigger long enough as the condensed energy gathered in the rifle barrel before releasing it

*KA-BLAM!*

As the world fell into slow motion

The energy projectile leaves the muzzle at blinding speed leaving an orange trail behind, it tears through the rocket exploding in mid-air dispatching it, the energy bullets keep sailing intending to obliterate its target, said target can only watch as the energy projectile...

*BOOM!*

... Engulf him in fiery explosion as well destroying the last technical in the White Fang disposal

Seeing the catastrophic events as well watching their commanding officer KIA, the surviving White Fang members rally themselves and start retreating "RETREAT! RETREAT" one of them said gesturing to the loyal member of White Fang to run and lives to fight another day

As the extremists pulling back, the young woman lowers her weapon as it changes into a baton whilst glaring at the retreating terrorist "Yes run!" she said lowly full of venom "run like a coward, you terrorist scum!"

[Stop: Fall out Boys – The Phoenix]

~oOo~

The train made it back to the station after the White Fang raid she had called the authority for help earlier and now the station filled with medical tents treating the wounded as well as rounding up the dead bodies

The young woman with her Batons on her sides stands on one of the tents observing the dead bodies with grimace as the coroner zip-up another body bag before carrying it away

"I still couldn't believe it. Our own kin! Why they did this to us?! We didn't do anything wrong!" the same Wolf faunus that accompanies her before seething in anger seeing the casualties of the raid

"Well, they justified it as a retribution for years of discrimination!" She said sarcastically

"But two wrongs do not make it right!" he exclaimed as he averts his gaze don't want to watch his own kin lifeless body any longer

"It will NEVER make things right" she corrected "while it's true human discrimination toward faunus is the source White Fang turned violent, the White Fang are no better than those wrongfully bias bigoted human thinking violence and discrimination is the only way to make their point through without thinking any consequences"

"And we the innocents must pay the price..." the wolf faunus conclude in grimace curling his hands into fists

"Go back to your friends and take a break," she said to the security guard putting her hand on his shoulder "you earned it, Mitchell"

It was supposed to be a simple trip, go to a business trip, meeting with suppliers, negotiate the prices, go back home, and enjoy a glass of Vodka-Martini (shaken not stirred)

But nooo... there just had to be incident and ruin the mood

"I... I will... thank you"

"You're welcome"

Tired from this fiasco she decided it is a good time to go home, she started walking leaving the tent toward a certain train car to retrieve her equipment before going back.

'And change back into my dress'

It's not like she didn't care for the suffering people, but she had very bad memories regarding certain event back then and need to get out from this place as soon possible before her memories coming back to haunt her dream again

However, she stops herself as she noticed the same little rabbit faunus girl from before sitting on the bench looking down. She can feel a lot of negative emotion emanating from her not really surprising since the poor rabbit saw the death of her parents

The blonde couldn't help but to come to her side to comfort her and kneel beside her "hey there little girl, are you okay?"

Said faunus girl look at her with teary red eyes "m-m-mommy a-a-a-and d-d-daddy... they... they" she said with a sob

The older woman pulls the little girl in a warm hug "hey it's okay they wouldn't hurt anymore, big sis already scare them away" she comforts her

"But w-w-why? Why did t-they (White Fang) take mommy and daddy a-away?" she said meekly as tears keep pouring from her eyes

"Because they are..." One tracked mind bastards who wouldn't think twice about casualties "they're bad guys, little girl" she said while keeping some words in her head

"Hey don't cry anymore, okay? I'm sure your parents up in heaven don't want to see their little girl crying" she said as she releases the hug and caresses the young girl face

Hearing her words the little faunus wipe her tears "Thank you, good miss, m-may I know your name?" she said trying to hold back her tears

Hearing her response the blonde drill-haired young woman put a smile on her face "Your welcome my dear, and my name is Ravel Phenex" she said

"Say, do you like cheesecake?"

* * *

 **The Clone**

 **Schnee Dust Company's Train, Forever Fall**

 **6 hours after White Fang train raid**

A young woman, stood above the train car feelings the rush of wind hitting her face

The young woman had a pale skin color and a long black hair tied in a high ponytail with two long strands of hair sloping backward with gray ribbon to keep it in place, long strand of bangs fall to each side of her face and a pair of pointy ears

She wore a gray sleeveless short jumpsuit with black leather attachments and an undone zipper going down from the neck to the stomach revealing a black halter top exposing her rather ripped abdomen and arms, and black boots with gray protector.

Her lower arms were covered with a... unique set of accessory. Covering her lower arms were pair of gray draconic claw-like gauntlets with dark-purple jewel on it

Her eyes closed, her hands fall to her sides and her ears twitching as she heard many sounds akin to gunshots, slashing and small explosions

And then nothing

But it didn't last long as another series of explosion rock the entire car. She has made a considerable safe distance from the explosion but she still can feel the explosion rocked around one or two train car away from the epicenter

And then she heard a hum akin to an energy weapon being charged and smirked 'so... they stumbled upon SDC's Spider droid'

Another explosion rocked the train as two individual were blasted through the wall and fell into the next car

Right where the young woman stands on the end of it

The two individual quickly regain their bearing and stand up before noticing another person onboard the train with her back facing them

They took a good look at the young woman in front of them and without taking second thought and considered her as a Faunus

"We could use some help here, fellow sister," the male intruder said

"What makes you think I will help you?" the young woman said in cold tone though there's a faint disgust tone as the male intruder refers her as the member of their group "Criminal scum?"

Hearing the cold tone from her, the two intruders slowly reaching the hilt of their respective weapon "listen, we're in the middle operation and we appreciate your help" a feminine voice spoke up

"And what makes you think..." the young woman turns around and opening her eyes revealing red sclera and black slits "... I'm part of your accursed organization?" she said as she inspects the two intruder

One of them is a pale skin female cat faunus she could tell from her smell, her slanted yellow eyes, the actual position of the bow she's wearing as if covering her ears.

That and she actually remind her of certain black themed Nekoshou

She wore a white top, buttoned up black vest, with black scarf wrapping her neck, black stockings and black boots

The other one is a tall young man, he had red hair styled short and spiked back with curved back black horns. He's wearing red shirt underneath a black suit, matching black pants and sheathed sword on his side and a white Grimm mask with red lines covering his face 'a bull faunus'

"Listen, we are White Fang, we fight for equality of faunus an-" the male one try to reason with her but ultimately cut off

"State your organization's mission statement to someone who actually cares, you White Failure, you think after the stunt you pulled by attacking a train carrying innocent civilians human and FAUNUS alike before brutally murdered them. Did you really think people especially your own kin want to hear your descriptive statement of grim future?" the young woman said coldly as her red eyes glare hard at the two

She really despised the White Fang. At first, she really respects them striving for equality through series of protest in a righteous path to help their brother and sisters. But, it all change when the morphed from peaceful protestors with banner and megaphone to a terrorist organization with militants and weapons eliminating those who stand in their way even their own kind.

She had expected an exact response like the red haired: silent treatment as his attempt to persuade her

But the other operative made her raised an eyebrow as the cat faunus winced

She brushed it away though

Their bantering would've been continued, but the SDC's spider droid emerges from the newly created hole brandishing its 4 cannons at them. The three individual averted their gaze at the droid

"Listen please unless you want a three-way fight, you got to help us!" the cat faunus plead at the young woman only to be glared by the young woman

Said young woman ignored her plea instead she vanished leaving a dark purple trail behind. Her action confused the two faunus as they watch her vanish. But their wondering didn't last long as they heard something got sliced off

Turning around they were greeted by the sight of the same young woman standing behind a clean-sliced spider droid. The remains of the robot guard fell from the train and exploded.

The White Fang slacked jaw at the display of power she exhibited, they barely holding up against the droid but the unknown female easily defeat it with... whatever she use to sliced it clean

They were about to thank her but they stop that thought when the unknown female turn around and unleashed her killing intent that makes them be on guard

"Now that robot out of the way..." she turned around with her predatory eyes aimed at the White Fang operatives "I can take care of you now without further interruption," She said as the dark purple jewel started to glow exuding dangerous aura at her target

Reaching their weapon the bull faunus pull out his katana while the cat faunus pull out another blade from her cleaver-like sword

"You didn't plan on helping us, aren't you?" the bull faunus scowl

"Of course not, why would I help Terrorists who want nothing but commit genocide act by killing innocent people and FAUNUS alike?" she retorted as she opened her palms with her clawed-like finger flexing poised to strike

"And why would I help terrorists..." she vanished before their eyes

[Play: Starset – My Demon (nightcore ver.)]

"If I can get more prestige and money by eliminating them" and reappearing behind the bull faunus and letting a power punch at the bull faunus back launching him to a steel wall

"Adam!"

'She's fast!' the cat faunus's thought surprised but her thought was a thing that cost her as the unknown female quickly backhand her launching her backward against a crate

'What the hell was that!? It felt more powerful than a sledgehammer to the face' she groaned wincing painfully at the blunt impact force on her face. She cracked an eye open only to see her assailant making a mad dash at her with her clawed hands on her hands

Acting on instinct the cat-faunus roll out of the way in time as her opponents slashed through the crate clean before disappearing again in a purplish trail and materialized in front of the cat faunus before letting a series of quick slashes at her

The action caused the cat faunus to surprised at sudden assault but react accordingly by countering the brawler with her dual swords. Sparks flying as the sharp claws clashed with the swords. Both sides were in a stalemate as one side letting endless quick unrelenting assault while the other countering with parry and dodge at incoming onslaught

The cat faunus letting a series of a rapid strike to wear down her opponent but the unknown assailant matches her attacks with her own rapid slashes and didn't seem to back down. The cat faunus try to gain an upper hand by feinting an attack by tricking her to think she would attack her head but the unknown assailant saw through her plan and quickly parry incoming attack to her stomach before continuing her assault

Eventually, the unknown individual broke the stalemate by catching her opponent blades with her hands

"What?!"

"Always expect the unexpected," she said coldly before she throws her hand's side way throwing her opponent's weapon away giving an opening she could exploit. Not wasting any time, the black-haired assailant gives a strong forward kick at the cat faunus

"oomph!" the kick connected to her stomach launching her good feets away slamming into one of the crates

Sensing a danger behind her, the young woman then quickly raised her left hand to her shoulder level.

*SHING*

From the gauntlet, a single broadsword-like blade grows and blocked incoming red katana attack aiming at her neck. Sparks flew as both sword and blade try to overpower each other before the blade finally triumph pushing the sword user to back off gaining a good distance away

The young woman turns around facing at the bull faunus with a dull expression on her face "You should do better than that if you want to kill me"

"I'll just have to swing harder then!" the bull faunus exclaimed before dashing at the young woman

She narrowed her eyes before growing another blade from her gauntlet and charged at him too soon both of them clashed their blades.

Unlike the cat faunus, the bull faunus focused on power strike/swing. Each move he took always focused on critical points of one's body, combine with his strength he could take down anyone easily with a single strike

No wonder SDC's the Atlesian Knights didn't stand a chance

Both the bull faunus and the young woman trade blow at each other fighting to gain advantage supremacy in battle. Unlike her previous opponents, however, she has a problem with him, every time her blade clashed with the White Fang operative, she can feel his attack growing stronger and almost break her defenses

Observing her opponent, she noticed that every time her blade clashed she could see his aura flared as if he received energy from unknown source

And then it clicked in her head

'He absorbing energy from impacting blade' that answered how he got stronger he absorbed the kinetic energy every time their sword clashed and use it to his advantage

Thinking quickly, she disengaged and jump away from the bull Faunus,

The bull Faunus is not going to let her go easily, reaching his sheath and transform it into a shotgun, the bull faunus fires rains of buckshot at her

But the female fighter, quickly responds by retracting one of her swords, and extending her free hands and creates a large circular magic circle with a dragon glyph on it acting as a makeshift shield protecting her from the buckshot round

Re-extending her sword whilst in mid-air, she unleashed new attack at her opponent by scraping both of her blades

One of her hand –and the blade on the gauntlets- aims at her target while the other scrapes it outward. The result of her action caused the blades to produces a dark purplish spark speeding at high speed toward the bull faunus

Adam who saw the incoming attack quickly dodges the attack, only to find out more sparks coming at him

Ringing of blades scraping each other can be heard as the young woman keeps sending spark after spark at the faunus terrorist which also firing back at her trading bullets

'Such nuisance' thinking she's been fighting long enough and prolonged fight will make him stronger, she pulled another ace up her sleeves 'Void Charger... ready'

[CHARGE]

A booming feminine sound can be heard, as the purple jewel on her gauntlets glow as purple energy building up around her arms

[CHARGE]

The energy starts to envelop her body

[CHARGE]

The purple energy builds up flare up wildly raging like fire feeding her with more power than before

Retracting her blade, the young woman, make dash at the bull Faunus leaving a purple trail behind with rearing her fists ready to give final strike to him

The bull Faunus sheath back his blade and holding it in front of him ready to absorb whatever energy he's going to receive

'And finish her with one final strike' What he doesn't know however that the black-haired young woman intending to do the same by overpowering him, there has been amount of energy limit he could take and she already building up energy for her final strike

[DISCHARGE]

As the world into slow motions all energy that covering the young woman's absorbed and focused into her gauntlets. The gray gauntlets enveloped with a thick dark-purplish aura. Not wasting more time, she brought her fists to her opponent

*BOOM!*

Shockwave boom echoed can be heard and seen in the area, as the young woman send a double-fist strike, sending the faunus terrorist to a steel wall hard and coughing up blood. The energy is too much for him to take and the blast wounding him internally as well as eliminating his aura reserve leaving him weak and defenseless

He tried to wake up but the pain is too great and his vision starts blurring

"B-B-Blake..." he coughed up more blood as he tried calling his partner with his hand trying to reach something

"Don't bother calling anyone... no one's going to help you" the young woman walk toward Adam, pulling out a handcuff from her pocket she restrain the weakened terrorist

"B-Blake... why...?" she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his statement before passing out

And that's when her ears picking on something

'I'm sorry... Goodbye...'

It's faint but she had a perfect hearing so it's not a problem for her to hear that

She follows her captive view and were greet by the sight of the train cars separated from the other with the cat faunus already on the other end of the car and made some considerable range between her and the bull Faunus.

[Stop: Starset – My Demon (nightcore ver.)]

~oOo~

In different timeline, Blake was forced to stay and help Adam

In the other, Blake would have fight Adam to be free from White Fang

In the other, Blake would have sabotage White Fang before leaving. Disrupting their future operation

Of all other scenarios that could be brought to reality, every single one of them had the same one important point that determined Blake's future: she wants to get out of White Fang.

However since the militarization of White Fang started it's getting difficult to simply walk away or just simply AWOL because the White Fang needs every available personnel to fight in their noble glorious crusade

Yeah right

Their crusade was nothing but an act to commit crimes against humanity and their faunus kin who did not agree with their new vision and would've done anything to get rid of them no matter who you are

That alone gave her enough reason for her to leave White Fang

The only chance she got to escape is during a mission and 'somehow' went MIA. And the chance has arrived and she quickly used it by using the unknown assailant as a distraction for her to get away

Now she's standing here finally got away from the corrupted organization. She didn't care what happened to her former partner, he was beyond saving and she already curse him for ordering the raid on transport train several hours ago that caused dozens of death

She let an exasperated sigh as she saw her partner restrained by the unknown woman "I'm Sorry... Goodbye"

Closing her eyes she turns around and taking the first step of her freedom. All she wanted to do now is lay low, get some rest, and get some place safe.

"You're really naive to think you're already safe" That feminine monotone voice put her on alarmed she tried to reach her weapon but alas, a long blade already pressing on her neck and her left hand –which is closer to her weapon- were restraint by the woman as her arm snake around it pitting her

"You let your guard down... I could kill you in a hundred different ways in this position" she said close to Blake's cat ear

The cat faunus can only let a pain grunted in a response

"You'll be much useful to me if I simply handing you to authority" she tightens her grip on her to prove her point "but I won't," she said surprising the faunus

Loosening her grip on the White Fang operative let her captive go but not before taking her weapon and keeping it away from the cat faunus

"Why?" she gently caressed her hand "why would you let me go? I thought we're nothing but money bag for you" Blake said sarcastically

"You are" she bluntly admits it. Didn't notice the sarcasm or simply don't care

'Ouch... that actually hurt'

"But I have a question that I need you to answer, keep in mind that your answer will decide what I'm going to do with you"

"What's this? A game? Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?"

The young woman's narrowed her eyes and let some KI at her "you saw what happened to the droid" she dully said the obvious "If I want you dead, you and your friend wouldn't have landed a foot on this train and I would probably maim and stabbed you two to death rather than fighting so be grateful I didn't stab you to dead and throw your body to an Ursa" her spiritual pressure put the Cat Faunus to edge and quickly shut her mouth

"Now answer my question: why did you say goodbye to your friend?"

Blake raised an eyebrow at that "why does it matter to you?" her question were answered with a blade reaching to her neck again

"Just answer the question," she said as the blade now an inch closer to Blake's neck

"I...I got tired of them..." Blake's said finally put her fate on her assailant hand and give her side of the stories, how the White Fang she knew went to extreme measure, how her Comrades turned into nothing but a bunch of murderers, and the last straw were the raid on the train

During the interrogation the young woman held Blake's hand, her wrist to be exact, as she tells her story

"... and I ended up here, finally got away from the White Fang"

"I see" the young woman released her grip on Blake's wrist as well as lowering her blade from her neck "you're free to go"

"What?"

"You heard me" she casually said as lifts the spiritual pressure as well tossing the cat faunus's weapon back which said person caught it

"Why? You didn't suspect me for lying?"

"I checked the pulse on your wrist and the muscle on your hand during your story. Your pulse is normal, no tense muscles, and the fact you look remorseful when I first mention the train shootout, that's all I need to believe you're not lying to me... unless you want me to believe otherwise" she replied coolly

"No, I...I... thank you for believing me"

"You're welcome..." the young woman replied "but know this Blake" the young woman sent a heated glare at the cat Faunus "If I ever find you go back to join the White Fang or any radical group for WHATEVER reasons... I will find you. And I will make your life a living hell cash on your head be damn. Is that clear?"

Blake nod fearfully trying to avert her attention from her eyes, unlike many faunus she'd met, the person in front of her gave a strange vibe. It's like Faunus in general but... different. Most faunus would have animal features like ears, tail, antlers or animal-like eyes. The young woman only had animalistic eyes, however, unlike any other, her eyes are completely covered with glowing bloodshot sclera with black slits and her weapons is almost... organic and she emitted some negativity that made her sense blaring

"Good" As she said that her dark-purplish aura enveloped her gauntlets before it vanished revealing her smooth pale skin underneath it and her eyes changed into dull onyx-coloured eyes

'Oh... maybe it's her Semblance' she concluded as the young woman turning away before purplish aura envelopes her bodies

The young woman is about to teleport away before Blake stops her "wait, can you tell me your name?"

"It's... Lilith... that's all... you need... to know" the now named Lilith said even more monotonously and with pause with every word

Blake raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of her tone becoming more... lifeless but before she could ask any question Lilith already vanished in a dark purple trail leaving the cat girl

* * *

 **The Kitsune**

 **Somewhere in the outskirt of Vale Kingdom**

Sun started rising from the mountain illuminating the horizon and the settlement down bellow.

The settlement itself is a small town that produces dairy product for the people who live in Vale. The village is filled with Human and Faunus together living in harmony throwing away the racist wall and start looking forward without seeing what they are

Many people and faunus can be seen attending their lawn, crops, and their cattle

"That will be 12 Lien," a farmer said

"Thank you good sir" a teenager around seventeen said to the farmer with a smile to her face while giving the exact amount of money

She's a tall teenager with short golden blonde hair with bangs fell to her cheeks, golden eyes, matching color fox ears, and a single long bushy fox tail

A white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Due to the shoulder cape and the corset position, her attire is like emphasizing... certain womanly figures... and she had a sizeable bust too

She has twin Katana sheathed by her sides both Katana embed with Kanji lettering one were written 'Tsume' and the other were 'Kiba' and finally, adorning her legs were a pair of black combat boots and thigh length socks

"You're welcome my dear" the teen smiled in response before the girl took basket filled with a bottle of milk and bread from the farmer and local bakery before walking away

The fox girl really like fresh dairy product, it helps her to gain more nutrients and it actually healthier rather than the one which already processed for longer preservation

She found a bench on the road and decides to sit and drink her milk "Aaahh..." she let a long happy content sigh "nothing beats fresh cow milk in the morning" reaching her basket, she pulled small bun filled with vanilla cream

Her mouth started to water at the delicious bun and her tail wag happily, it was her favorite after all, and this village produces one of the best pastries aside from the store in Vale

She was about to take a bite when suddenly

"Sound the alarm!" one of the villagers shouted judging from his uniform it seems he's a member town watch

"The Grimm is attacking the town!" the same town watchmen exclaimed

'Great... just a great way to start my morning' she sarcastically thought as she watches as women and children hiding in the house while the men grab anything they could find to fight humanity ancient enemy

Still sitting on the bench, she wonders where the huntsmen patrols who usually guard the town, then again she realized this is still early in the morning and the next huntsmen patrol wouldn't arrive for about...

"2 hours..." oh, that's bad if they didn't arrive for about... one minute, then the town will be doomed forever

"Sigh... I guess I have to hold my fine breakfast"

~oOo~

The watchmen and some townsmen set some defensive line with any weapon they could find. Most of them armed with pitchforks, hoes, pickaxes, and some lucky to have swords on their hand

If anything that attacks the townsmen were a horde of wolves or bears than the weapons they found will be enough to drive them back

But sometimes, reality didn't work like fairy tale and like to slap many sentients being either human and faunus with harsh truth

And thus it replaced the Wolf and the Bear with dozens of hungry Beowolves and Ursai

The townsmen have sworn an oath from a long time ago to rather die in the hand of the Grimm rather than running away like a coward however, one can see fear in their eyes as they were not ready to face such abomination

They were Civilians after all

[Play: Skillet - Hero]

As the Grimm marches toward their town, many people hope for some miracle to happen

*BANG!*

Ask, and ye shall receive

A gunshot can be heard echoed through the area as well as one of the Beowolf fell dead to the ground

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Two more gunshots echoed, the bullet soared through its target that is two more Beowolves blasting their chest off

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Another bullet soared through a single Ursa drop dead with two fist-sized holes and disfigured head as the bullet through the creatures of Grimm

The townsmen who surprised by sudden death of the Grimm begin to search who's shooting at the Grimm

"Over there! A fox Faunus!" one of the farmers exclaimed

Moving their attention momentarily, the townsmen spotted the fox girl at the rooftop of a three-stories building wielding a rifle with bayonet attached on it

"Come on... where's the Alpha?" the fox girl muttered searching for a specific target, Alpha Beowolf. Unlike its regular counterpart, it's bigger, broader, and it had more wolf-like feature and also the leader of a pack.

Normally, a Beowolf wouldn't be much of a trouble for huntsmen and an alpha one would provide a challenge to defeat. But a pack of Beowolves leads by an Alpha?

A forced to be reckoned with

"Oh there you are..." she smiled at her new found target. Aiming through her iron sight she aimed at the Alpha's weakness before she started firing

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

She fired three rounds at its chest

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Two at its hips

The first volley was to halt the Alpha advance and the second volley was to immobilize the creature. The Grimm roar in pain at the agonizing pain as its body now sporting three fist-sized holes and two severed limbs on its body, but the Alpha's suffering quickly ended as the last bullet soared into its gaping maw going through the back of its head killing it instantly

*BANG!*

*DING*

As she fired the last round, the bolt of her rifle retracted and held back ejecting the last Dust cartridge along with a twelve rounds stripper clip. She smiled watching how the pack of Beowolves now fell into disarray as now they have no one to follow

"Yatta! Now I have time to deal with the Ursai" she reaches her pocket pulling out a fresh twelve round clip before reloading her weapon she gently pushes the clip inside and swipes the charging handle forward

She changed her weapon back to a sheathed Katana and put it on her left side "now, nee-chan wants to play... Chop Chop!" she declared with a cheery voice

The fox girl jumped from the building and landed on the ground before making a run at the charging Ursai

Halfway through, white aura started to envelopes her body it boosted her speed by double. When she's close enough to the nearest ursa, she blurred out passing several ursai with grace avoiding claw strikes she simply making pass at them one by one

Her action actually confuses the ursai as she simply running to get close to them only to dodge at the last moment not doing anything and repeating her action

Eventually, she stops in front of the Ursa pack with her back facing at the Grimm. The Grimm saw this as an opportunity to strike at their prey

However the Grimm didn't notice the fox girl were holding her Katana "Tsume" half-closed on her hand, the fox girl smirked as she simply sheathes her Katana with a click

*Click*

But as the click resonated, the Ursai steps were abruptly stopped their body trembling... then violently shaking before black liquid burst from their bodies

Almost all of the ursa pack fell down dead with a large, deep, cut on their body

Except one, instinctively she grabs the sheathed 'Kiba' before casually twirling the weapon changing the melee weapon to a shotgun in the process. Without looking, she lazily aimed upward blasting a massive paw coming at her, canceling the attack

"That's not nice you know" she turned around facing a bigger, rather pissed Ursa Major "do you really want to kill me ugly-chan?"

The Ursa growled in response

"Do you really want to taste my meat?" the fox girl said pausing for a second "wait that sounds perverted why did I-Whoa!" she quickly reacted by jumping backward

"Hey! I've been trying to make a correction you stupid oversized bear!" the fox girl complained.

The Ursa growls in response before charging at the fox girl, said fox girl only sigh at the Grimm stupidity. She simply jumps over the creature while at the same time she aimed her shotgun at the Ursa's nape

She knew it wasn't the best spot to kill an Ursa Major as its nape were covered by bone armour but she has a different type of spiritual energy that more powerful and have more offensive capabilities than most Aura users, and so she let her white aura envelope her shotgun before letting the enhanced buckshot shatter the creature natural armour to bits as well as injuring the Ursa Major

The attack sent the Ursa fell to the ground skidding as the impact force completely put the Ursa out balance

The Ursa snarled in agony due to the injury. The Ursa tried to get up but quickly it didn't have the chance. The fox girl already stood in front of the Ursa with the barrel of her gun aimed at the ursa's head

"Bye-Bye, Ugly-chan" she pulled the trigger

The enhanced buckshot escaped its muzzle and slams itself at the Ursa bone mask shattering it and effectively killed the Grimm

Her assault didn't stop there she put away 'Kiba' and ready 'Tsume' in its rifle form and aim her weapon at the Beowolves pack. She unleashed barrage of bullets all and with an accuracy of marksman, one by one six Beowolves dissolving with fist-sized hole on their heads

However, one of the Beowolf manage to slip through her attack and ready to lunge at the fox girl, she replied this kindly by stabbing it using Tsume's bayonet and fired a round at its head killing it at point blank range as she watches it dissolving to nothing

The fox girl now admire her handiworks as she counting remaining Beowolves "Six more wolfie, huh?"

Transforming back Tsume back to unsheathe Katana form, she brandished both Tsume in her right hand and Kiba in her left in Katana form, she rushed at the six remaining Grimm

Her body glows again with white Aura and this time her eyes become slits and her fox ears could hear even the tiniest vibration, with her power, she could predict where they would attack and she could see the range of their claw strikes

Plotted her attack course, she quickly ducks down avoiding a claw strike before sending a diagonal slash at the Beowolf letting a deep cut wound follows by another slash completely decapitated the Grimm

She quickly dashes to a nearby Beowolves and let a spinning slashes severing a Beowolf head followed by throwing Kiba to another Beowolf head killing both without much effort

Grimm by no means a soulless creature but that doesn't mean they're stupid, with enough age and experiences they can formulate a plan to kill their prey, and thus the remaining three Beowolves circle the fox girl when she was busy decapitating their kin and lunge forward at the distracted teen

But unfortunately for the Beowolves, the young woman already saw their attack. Quickly she sheathes Tsume and Kiba before forming a wide stance. White energy gathered at the swords and intensifies as the last Grimms getting closer

When the time is right she draws her Katanas and unleashed white dome made of hundreds of slashes arc, the Beowolves who got caught up in the attack were quickly decapitated, the attack completely obliterate the remaining Beowolves to pieces

...

She stood still for awhile whilst the dead Grimms around her dissolving into nothing. Sheathing back her Katanas, the fox girl walks back to the town where she could see the townsmen were cheering for her

[Stop: Skillet - Hero]

"Ah... this will be a story to be told"

~oOo~

The fox girl can be seen walking down the streets with a basket filled with variety of bread and milk bottles while humming happy tune, the townsmen expressed their gratitude by giving her praises, cheers, her favorite food/beverages, even going so far by allowing her to freely eat at the local eatery

But being a good girl she is, she declines the latter as she didn't want to impose the townsman

"Well, well, well, never thought you will become the hero of this town" the fox girl froze as heard a familiar voice

She turns around to see Ophis with her great sword strapped on her back.

"Ophis Nee-san..." A bright smile etched on her face as she looks at Ophis happily

"Hello Kunou-chan, long time no s-oof!" Ophis greeted only to be stop as the now named Kunou glomping on her

"Nee-san! it'ssogoodtoseeyouhowlonghasitbeentenyears? Ohi'msohappyitoseeyouagain" she said firing thousand words per second

"Whoa whoa slow down, Kunou-chan"

"Sorry," she let Ophis go "but I'm so excited to see you again! When did you arrive?" her tail wags around

Ophis let a chuckle at her happy attitude "just a week ago, been busy developing my own weapon to blend in with society"

"Oh, I see"

"Hey, as much as I like to chat with you, can we talk somewhere else? Probably where Ravel or Lilith lives?" she inquired

"Oh, sure! Come on! I'm about to go back to Vale there, we can talk privately with the others" she chirped happily as she grabs and drags the Dragon God which her only response was a smile adorning her face "Ravel and Lilith would love to see you again!"

* * *

 **AN: Ophis Part seems shorter.**

 **But I have reasons for why it's shorter**

 **1\. She just arrived in this realm**

 **2\. She involved little to no conflict in this world... yet**

 **3\. Ravel, Lilith, and Kunou's part were meant to expose how's their life as they stayed in this realm longer than Ophis**

 **But that's some things I revealed to you the rest of it will be told in the next chapter... and the next one, and the next one, and the next one**

 **Okay stop**

 **And that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, R &R but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will deleted it or I will use it to make my Kung Pao Chicken**

 **[Revised: 19/09/2016]**


	2. Chapter 2 - As a start

**Hello, and welcome to chapter two of this story**

 **I like to chat and stay but alas I need to be somewhere else**

 **And without further ado let the Story begin**

 _ **[Revised: 21/09/2016]**_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale**

 **Ophis POV**

"Here we are... the Phoenix Tears bar"

After taking the earliest flight to Vale via Bullhead, I and Kunou made our way to their home or rather Ravel's workplace. The Phenex third child has made a living by establishing a bar/inn and Ravel made rooms for Kunou and Lilith to live

The bar... well if I could call it a bar... is a large three-stories building width, length, and height wise stylized in ancient Roman architecture complete with stairs, pillar, and stuff

"Come on! Let's get inside" I let myself get drag inside by excited Kunou.

I admired the attention and detail the building has, whoever designed this place and agreed to build this place is one hell of a genius

As we enter the front door I couldn't help but awe at the interior, if the exterior of the bar is ancient beauty the interior is extravagant. The floor is pure marble, the wall were cover with wallpaper that scream elegance, in the middle of the lobby there's a circular receptionist desk and a rabbit faunus occupying it, to the right of the hall there's a double door where I can hear faint musical instruments in it, there's also another one on the left, and the last one is just in front of us passed the receptionist's desk. I also noticed there are elevators too at each side of the lobby

Damn Ravel... did you created a Bar/Inn or a fancy hotel?

"Welcome to Phoenix Tears bar, is there anything I can help you?" I look at the receptionist and look at how well-dressed she is, I feel like Ravel put a lot of effort to give different impression about bar/inn

"Yes, can we meet Ravel, Lisa-chan?" Kunou greets the receptionist

"Oh it's you Ms. Inari I'm sorry didn't notice you sooner, Ms. Phenex is waiting for you in her room" she politely said

"Why thank you Lisa-chan" the receptionist bow a little at Kunou with a smile

As if on cue the door farther door opened up and before long we proceed to the next room

~oOo~

 **Ravel's workroom**

Right now I'm sitting on a sofa with Ravel sit across me behind her work desk. The room filled a lot of bookshelf with a lot of books I don't even know who the author is –but I'm guessing local author and maybe some from our world- the interior designed in Victorian era, there's a two long couch flanking a glass table and the floor was covered with maroon carpet

"... What can I say, Ophis? I only do a simple business but it grows exponentially when I applied business strategy like the one used in big corporation" Ravel explained as she keeps her attention on the paper she was working on

"You applied the same business strategy as the one use like a certain corporation?"

"Yes, I implemented a lot of large corporation strategy and maybe like restaurant or Hotel like monthly promotions, discounts, buy 3 get 1 free, bachelor party, et cetera, but of course, I do not discriminate against other races remembering I'm not a human myself, and this place provide a safe haven for faunus businessmen. My goal here, Is to make a bar/inn with the feel of a high-class hotel where everyone can enjoy it no matter who you are."

That... some pretty interesting concept

"And if you haven't noticed, I'm not opening my Bar at red light district and serve low-class booze. I'm opening my bar at upper-class region so my customer is basically upper-class individual or on occasion, a middle-class and my bar serves high-quality alcohols"

"Why would you provide an in, if the only thing they would use is the bar?" I couldn't help but ask

"Why not?" she grinned "I mean, it's not like I set a middle-to-low prices for a high-class room and twenty percent discount on all menu just for huntsmen/huntress to make a good competitive advantages against my competitor knowing most Huntsman/Huntresses don't have a lot of money" she said devilishly

...this tricky little... well she's a devil what should I expect?

"Well, that's good to hear" I look at her again and cringe at her when she moves another finished paper only to replace it with another one

While I'm impressed at her job running her own business, I couldn't help but feel sick when I witness Ravel signing off the stack of paperwork it's literally tower made of paper filled with her signature asking for a repetitive stuff

"I don't want to know how you put up with that paper monstrosities and one thing for sure I hate that crap," I said full of disdain

"Aww... don't be like that Ophis, Someday in the future, you will understand the importance of paperwork" Ravel smirked behind her desk casually move another finished report before putting another one

"The day for such thing to happen is when I lead a nation filled with Pseudo-human space Nazi training to be a ninja"

"That could happen you know? Knowing the 'method' of our travel." she said with a smirk "imagine that Ophis the leader of space ninja sitting on her desk thinking a new training program for her beloved people how much budget she will spent, how many ninjas will she deployed, approving impossible mission and..."

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden...imaginative description and continue rambling "did she always been like this, Kunou?" I looked toward Kunou who sit on the couch

"She always been like this," Kunou said as she cleans her katanas. She let her kitsune features shows and six long bushy tails filled the couch she sits on "Hey Ravel! Stop yapping and sign back the paper"

"Oh right!" and with that Ravel go back signing the papers

Sheesh... I know all of us had some screw loose in our heads thanks to that accursed war in our long lifespan but to be so obsessive with paperwork, organizing, and planning?

That's insane! I mean, who like those stuff?

~oOo~

Somewhere in the Atlas Kingdom, a certain white-haired heiress schneeze

~oOo~

"By the way, Lisa-chan said you were expecting us, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Yes, there is" Ravel nodded "but there's still one person who haven't arrive yet" as if on cue there's a magic circle appeared on the floor just next to the couch where Kunou's sits on

Hm? The magic circle bearing the same sigils and glyph as mine who is... oh wait... I think I know who it is.

The magic circle glow intensifies before someone appear from the circle revealing an exact replica of me only her hair were done in a ponytail and two strands of hair arcing backward.

"Lilith" yep called it... my other self

And she's looks like an image of Akeno too

Only more emotionless

Lilith is my clone thanks to that bastard Cao Cao and his gang –May their souls find peace so they are completely gone for eternity- forcefully separating my power using the Samael's curse. I managed to secure roughly ¾ of my power during the process but the ¼ of my power were taken and used to create Lilith as their deterrence for my absence

After the apocalypse... I... I took the liberty to get Lilith on my side or rather she came to me for she has lost her purpose. I decided that she will keep my ¼ of my power and let it grow into her so that she had a tool to defend herself

"Ravel... Kunou... I'm back" she said monotonously as she slowly steps outside the circle huh, looks like something never change

"Welcome back" Ravel greeted

"Hai, Okaeri" and Kunou

I really want to greet her back but just like her I just arrived at Ravel's bar so I don't think it suits the situation

Lilith nod back at them before turning to me, she paused for like ten seconds before kneeling to the floor bowing her head "it's good... to see you... back, Master"

Now this is another thing I hate about Khaos Brigade, not only they created a clone of me, but they also added a persona akin to a mindless knight trained as a weapon. I want to make our relationship just like family or at the very least, sisters. I tried to make her call me by my own name but no matter what she will always call me master.

I rub my face at this "Lilith how many time do I have to tell you that you don't need to address me as master? I'm not your master!"

"I know... Master" again she addresses me like that

I don't know why she called me master when genetically, she's identically same as me, we're like a twin but she addresses me as if I'm born in a higher caste while she's the lower one in a family household who applied caste system. It's true in some way, though, but that beside the point.

"Anyway, didn't you guys teach her to speak normally? Why she's still like this?" I decided to change the subject

"We did... but every lesson we taught Lily-chan seems useless," Kunou said

Hah... it seems their effort go to waste

"At least that was what we believe in until she revealed her 'inner' self" Kunou rebutted

Wait what?

"Her inner self?"

Kunou rubs her chin several times before answering "Yes. It's like her true personality shows up, but only during combat situation... or certain situation... she can speak normally, more aggressive, and more deadly" well she was originally created as weapon means to defend that bastard Rizevim

So everything they taught to her actually manages to help her but only emerged every time she goes into combat or certain situation

Interesting...

She could deflect a Durandal attack by simply waving her hand and when she went seriously she become more deadly than that? I almost pity her opponent

Almost

Then I look at Ravel who finished the last paper "Anyway since we're all here, I have announcement to make"

~oOo~

 **From Dust till Dawn shop**

 **Night time**

 **Ophis POV**

It's been hours since our meeting and I decided that it would be better if I take a walk around the city familiarizing myself with the city of Vale. The city is rather peaceful at night time. The air is rather fresh despite the heavy Industry in Vale's industrial district but I should've expected that knowing the Vale's machinery relied heavily on this magical material called Dust.

I'm not exactly a loner that's one thing for sure despite there's a lot of things I could do outside but here I am shuffling through newspaper counter just strolling around the shop having nothing to do.

Actually, I have prepared a list to do with Ravel, Lilith, and Kunou but that list were quickly thrown out of window

Apparently, those three applied to a combat school known as Beacon academy. When I asked why they need to enter combat school when they can kick hundreds of thousands Grimm to where kingdom come or become combat instructors they simply answered:

I missed school/we want to go to school

Never in my life, I would hear someone missed school days –that first one is Ravel, by the way-

But looking back when our home was still around I couldn't help to express my sympathy and sadness

Ravel never finished her first year

I, Kunou, and Lilith never had the chance

All because the war between Khaos Brigade and The Alliance has engulfed the whole world and The Alliance need every man and woman capable of fighting against Khaos Brigade who get stronger every day. It pressured some of us to drop out of the school and train every single day to end the madness.

I shook my head, as certain memory trying to catch up on me 'not today, bad memory, not today'

Anyway, I approve their decision to go to school again so at least they have a legal license to be huntresses, not a simple Vigilantes trying to act in their own way. I asked them if I can join the school with them but...

 **Flashback**

 _"What do you mean I can't go to that school with you?"_

 _"I really sorry Ophis, I know for sure that you want to spend time with us and I admit we do too" Ravel clasped her hands apologetically "Had I know you would come over and decided to stay with us I would've enlisted you with us"_

 _"Can't you do anything about it?"_

 _"The registration... ended ten days ago... and we also enlisted the... last batch..." Lilith said_

 _"And before you ask, we swore not to abuse our power unless it really necessary... so hypnotizing the Headmaster is out of the question" Kunou added_

 **Flashback end**

...

Had I know they would enlist on a school I would enter this realm sooner so I can be with them as of right now they already pack their things to move to Beacon leaving me alone with nothing to do

Hah...

'I guess it would be better to look for a job during my stay' Ravel become manager of a bar/inn, Lilith is a bounty hunter, and Kunou took various jobs before but she didn't disclose it much. Both of them had a stable job before enlisting as a student

And I don't want to rely on them and I determined to earn my own money, at some point in my life I started to change myself and I decide to get a job so I can be much useful to the community than being a lazy bum

Well, it's better than lazing around doing nothing...

You know, I could make a pun about my power and my bad habit of doing nothing but... NOTHING good from would come out from it

(AN: *Ba Dum Tss*)

Hehe... see what I did there? No? Okay...

~oOo~

Just a few meters away from Ophis, a girl with small stature wearing red cloak and hood suddenly stiffen 'My Bad Pun sense is tingling!'

~oOo~

Anyway, I reach to a newspaper corner and pull out one of the paper to search for a job that fit for me but before I could move on to job section I couldn't help to notice the headline of today's issue

'WHITE FANG RAID FAILURE! DIVINE PUNISHMENT FOR THE TERRORIST!' I couldn't help raising my eyebrow, Divine Punishment really?

The topic itself has got my interest but after skimming through paragraphs I quickly switch back to my original plan.

The headline news is media version of Ravel's achievement in repelling and eliminating terrorist organization White Fang from a train carrying families, engineering college students, and small crates of Dust. The divine punishment part is because of Ravel fiery wings

The content of the newspaper is nothing more than propaganda to blame the White Fang in the most bigoted description as possible that a seven years old kid could understand it. That, and for some reason, the media blamed the fauna inside the train to leaked information to the terrorists

At that point, I can only sigh and start folding back the newspaper

I'm not reading that racist crap

'Fucking bigoted racist pigs'

I put back the Newspaper and switch to a different newspaper one that is not so racist against faunus community and immediately flip to the job section and start searching through pages

 **Third Person POV**

As the Dragon God flipping through pages for work, her pointy ears twitch as she picking up someone forcefully opened the front door. Turning around she could see a man with orange hair with bangs covering his right eye in white suit and bowler hat, followed by men in black also wearing fedoras and shades along with small firearms and machete-like short sword

'A robbery, great just as I need in my peaceful night'

she quickly analysed the situation, right now she's right on the corner just across random kid in red cloak, the merchandise aisles provided minimum hiding place but sufficient enough to hide her from plain view but not enough room to move around, there's at least over a dozen of them including the white-suited criminal, there's innocent bystander too in the shop

"Do you have any ideas how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" the white Criminal start

Huh, now that she had a good look at the criminal, Ophis seems to remember him on a wanted poster and news: Roman Torchwick a notorious thief

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave" the old shopkeeper begged as one of the goon aim his pistol at the defenseless shopkeeper

"Calm down we're not here for your money..." He rebutted "Grab the dust" as soon as Roman ordered his men they quickly begin to work pulling out a Dust canisters filling it with powder Dust and raw crystal dust

"...Burn. Uncut."

One of the henchmen who filling the canister on the left side a noticed Ophis -which seems herself to notice the said henchman- he put away the canister

Pulling out his sword he makes his way to the dragon god

Turning away from the henchman she's going back reading the newspaper not feeling threaten by the criminal they're just a criminal with guns and swords, it's not like those things could hurt her in some way.

"Hey you, put your hands in the air" Ophis didn't budge at all because she's more worried about the child just across her position who is also had a henchman approaching her

"hey, are you deaf something? I said put your hands in the air"

Letting her newspaper drop, Ophis decided to play along and lift up her hand

"Turn around" Ophis turn around coming face to face with the henchman

"Now hand over your belongings"

"And if I don't?" Ophis lightly taunted

"Do you have death wish or something?" he said as he moves her sharp weapon to Ophis's neck

"Maybe I do want to die," Ophis said in the most hollow-voice thanks to her ability as shapeshifter and she also made her eyes blank as if someone lost color of their lives

Or a psychopathic killer

Her simple action make the henchman recoiled in fear "Now... do YOU have any death wish? Hmm..." tilting her head, Ophis put a nasty smile on her face as well as releasing some Killing Intent at him

The henchman quickly stepped back from her but still keeping his form ready to attack the strange girl. But his attention averted from Ophis as he saw his accomplice who supposed to detain the other girl sent flew by the small girl

All of their attention now focused on the small stature girl as she overpowered a henchman so easily

"Freeze" one of the henchmen ran to her and points his gun only to be beaten and thrown out of the window

Ophis take a good look at the young girl and slightly surprise to see such small girl wielding a shape-shifting reaper scythe

"Well, who knows a little girl like her have what it takes to beat a scum like you"

"Take that back you Bi-" he didn't get to finished it as Ophis move at speed that normal eyes couldn't follow and sent the henchman through another window

The henchmen now averted their attention on Ophis two of them pulled out their guns and start firing at her not wasting any time Ophis zoom toward the two henchmen weaving through bullets as she goes

Ophis let another punch launching another henchman out of the window the other henchman tried to shoot her but Ophis quickly move to grab the gun and crush it under her strength before grabbing said henchman, throw him in the air before kicking him out of the window

Another henchman pulls out their guns to shoot her only for her to vanish in light purplish trail and re-appear next to the girl with a scythe summoning her magic circle on her right hand, she calls forth her great sword and soon Tranquila Oblivia materialized on her hand poised to strike

Roman look at both of the girls who made a mess in his simple heist "Okay, Get them!" he ordered his remaining men

The henchmen split into two group one attacking Ophis while the other

Ophis narrowed her eyes at the incoming bandits 'I have to hold back my power a lot, can't have them killed or it will cause me a lot of problems in the long run'

One of the henchmen swing his sword diagonally at her but she quickly countered with her sword easily sliced the man sword before hitting him with the stump, another henchman coming up and quickly kick him in the chest and hit him with the flat side of the sword knocking out said henchman, two of the henchmen switch to long range and fire their gun at her. Ophis simply charge at them while deflecting incoming bullet when she's close enough she vanishes again and re-appear behind them and quickly hit them with the stump and the blunt edge of their head quickly disabling them

At the same time, the red-cloaked girl also had a good time dispatching the henchmen she took more acrobatic approach. Using her little stature she dance around her scythe delivering a kick at the henchman, she fired one round then using the recoil of her rifle to spin around her scythe taking down two henchmen by launching them into the air and in one fluid motion she use the blunt end of her scythe to smashed the third henchman, one of the last henchman fire his weapon but the young girl dodge the bullets by firing her scythe rifle and use its recoil to help her dodging at one last shot she tackles the last henchman, stab her scythe to the ground and use it as footing before swing her body and kicks the last henchman to unconscious

When all of the henchmen were knocked out, both Ophis and the red-cloaked girl brandished their respective weapons at the lone thief

Despite the loss of his men the thief looks calm at the face of vicious fighters "You were worth every cent, truly you were" he started "well, Red and Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I love to stick around..." Roman raised his cane and aimed it at the cloaked girl the end of the cane flip out revealing a crosshair and a muzzle "I'm afraid this is where we part ways"

As soon as he said that he released two flares of unstable energy in rapid succession at the cloaked girl and Ophis. The girl with cloak fire her scythe to the ground sending her upward jumping away as it exploded, Ophis however, transform her weapon to its second form and caught the energy in between the rails of Tranquila Oblivia, before diverting it to the sky where it exploded away from the neighborhood

The attacks serve as a distraction for them as the thief now climbing a ladder to the rooftop

"Are you alright, Sir?" Ophis walk back to check the shopkeeper condition

"I'm fine but my store... not so much," he said

"Sorry about the damages we didn't mean to do that"

"It's fine, I've been meaning to renovate the place anyway"

"You okay if we go after him?" the red-cloaked girl asked

"Uh huh" the shopkeeper confirm

"The Police are coming, tell them what happened here we'll chase the bastard," Ophis said

And with that both Ophis and the red-cloaked girl go back chasing the thief. As the young girl is about to fire her scythe to propel herself upward, Ophis stop her by picking her up in bridal style

"Conserve your ammo we don't know what he's planning up there"

Ophis then jump high over the building and land on top of the roof surprising the young girl

The young girl is about to scream how cool she is but holds it in as they saw the thief running to the edge of the roof

"Hey!" The girl shouted

"Stop right there!" while Ophis aim her weapon at the fleeing criminal

"Tch, persistent..." Ophis picked up a humming noise akin to a jet engine and put her on alert no sooner than that a Bullhead appears picking up the criminal

"End of the line, Girls" Roman throw a red Dust at the near the young girl's feet before firing another shot at the Dust. Thinking quickly Ophis outstretch her hand and create a magic barrier and as the energy flare hit it exploded in red cloud dust

"Who-ho-ho!" the criminal laughed but then he noticed that the same black haired girl blocked the explosion with her glyph

Ophis narrowed her eyes at the criminal she aimed back Tranquila at its target again and this time, a condense purple energy forming a small orb on its barrel and a small magic circle appear on the tip of the sword

Ophis fire her weapon and as the energy pass the magic circle, the orb grows big and speeding toward the Bullhead, the pilot seems to noticed the attack and quickly took an evasive action and the magical bullet miss its target

But that's what Ophis want, she didn't want it to hit the Bullhead, but she want her attack to explode near it.

Ophis smirk at her attack, when the magical attack passed, she snaps her finger and the condensed energy detonated causing a large shockwave, it isn't enough to bring them down but it's enough to make them lost control over the VTOL aircraft shake violently. It shook really bad as the shockwave caused the Bullhead lost a good amount of altitude and almost hit a building

But unfortunately for Ophis the criminals managed to stabilize it and regain altitude

"We got a huntress!" Roman said to the pilot and switch role with the pilot

Ophis examine the new figure replacing the thief. The figure is a woman with a maroon dress and glowing yellow eyes. The unknown figure hand's glows before sending a fireball at Ophis, Ophis raise her sword and captured the attack with her sword before sending it back to the sender in the form of her shockwave projectile and quickly detonate it just before it reach the unknown woman

But the maroon clad woman who expecting her attack, creates a fiery barrier around the Bullhead and managed to reduce the shockwave if only slightly and just like before their Bullhead shook violently, this time, some of the control panel seems to sparks

The shockwave shook the Bullhead once more it didn't go down as Ophis held back the power and the unknown female quickly deployed a barrier

The maroon-clad woman was about to unleash her attacks when suddenly a sniper round pass by her head surprising her as well as canceling her attack

The young girl now joins the battle firing her high-caliber rifle at the unknown woman, but alas none of her bullets caused significant damage as the unknown woman just stop her bullets by a single hand

The maroon-clad woman then made a sweeping gesture with her hand before another gesture like... something rising up?

It didn't take a second to figure it out as the roof where Ophis and the young girl standing now covered with multiple glowing bright energy laced with sinister aura, Ophis quickly dash at the young girl before moving her away from the imminent danger and just like that it exploded

It was brief, but the criminals use it as chance to get away and without a second later the criminals flew away leaving both Ophis and the young girl alone

Ophis, let a glare at the escaping criminals 'you're lucky I'm holding back next time we fight... I will make sure you answer to your crime' she thought as she transformed her weapon back to its primary form and put it on her back

"Are you a Huntress?" the young girl asked Ophis with the giddy eyes as if forgetting they just fight armed criminals "can I have your autograph?"

"No girl, I'm not a Huntress, just a traveler" Ophis smiled at the girl

"oh..." she seems deflated a little "but you're so cooooooolllll with the blade of yours! You're like 'hiyaah!' with your sword and you deflect the bad guy bullets and then..."

Ophis couldn't help to chuckle for a fighter capable of taking down armed henchmen she's completely different when she's not in combat

'Oh, how innocently cute she is'

"... and then you caught the fireball, spin it around, and launch them back at them and boom!" she outstretched her hand re-enacting the shockwave

'Seriously, she's like a seven years old girl on sugar rush'

The girl was about to talk again but Ophis bent down –as she's much taller than the young girl- and put a finger on her lips "as much as I like to hear your story, can you introduce yourself first before continuing, little girl?"

"Oh, right my name's Ruby Rose" the now named Ruby introduced herself "I'm fifteen and right now I'm studying at signal academy"

'Only fifteen and already have good skill with scythe and high-calibre rifle... huh, this kid is prodigy' she mused

"What's yours?"

"My name is Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory, I'm four*cough* sorry... I'm seventeen, you can call me Ophis" Ophis almost slipped her actual age but quickly corrected it "Listen Ruby, as much as I like chatting, you need to get out here-"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" a feminine voice cut Ophis off turning back to where they come from

A female figure stood in front of them. She's a middle-aged woman fairly tall, blonde hair tied in a bun and curls on her right side, wearing round glasses. She's also She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings, and black boots with brown heels

'Hey, I know her, Glynda Goodwitch. A professor in Beacon Academy' Ophis dug into the internet in order to find any information about certain information where her friends will study. Upon entering Beacon's website, Goodwitch is the first person she saw on the site with a comic bubble written: 'Welcome to Beacon'

"You two involved in a crime scene and I need to bring you questioning" she spoke in a calm professional tone that leaves no discussion around

Ruby look at Ophis who seems to ask her what should they do, normally she would just teleport herself away, but she can't just the little girl behind for Ophis had a hand in defeating the criminals

Ophis knew this person is a legitimate Huntress she had an aura of authority and experiences in her eyes, so the Dragon God just abides the law by giving herself to the woman which Ruby follows

~oOo~

 **Police HQ**

 **Interrogation room**

"I hope you realized that your action tonight will be taken lightly, young ladies you put yourself and others in great danger" the blonde woman started

"They started it!" Ruby complained

'Yes, Ruby they started it, but we're the one who given them a beating of a lifetime and caused some property damage to the poor shopkeeper' Ophis silently thought as she folds her hand and shut her eyes listening to their... interrogator?

"If it were up to me, you'll be sent home with a pat on the back" Ruby seems to lit up "...and slap on a wrist!" before she hit the table with her riding crop near Ruby's hand

"EEP!"

"..." Ophis keep silent

"But... there's someone here would like to meet you" as soon as she said that, another figure enter the room bringing a plate of cookies and a glass of coffee

Ophis open her eyes a little to see the new figure

He's a middle-aged man with gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

'Ozpin... the headmaster of Beacon, damn what did we do that warrant the headmaster's attention?' Ophis thought

"Ruby Rose" he started "you... have silver eyes"

"U-uhm..."

"And you... Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory you have... an exceptional talent for someone so young" Ophis had to restrain herself not to scoff when this person mentions her age. If she's not hiding her true identity, she could laugh out loud because, in reality, Ophis could call the Grey haired man as her son or grandson

"So, where did you learn to do this?" the man asked Ruby first as he gestured at the scroll held by the blonde woman showing the footage of both fighters

"Umm... Signal academy?" Ruby answered nervously

Ozpin giving the black hair young lady a look before moving his attention to the young girl "they taught you the most dangerous weapon ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular"

"I see" the man put the plate on the table

Ruby took a bite of a cookie before quickly took another one before devouring the cookies in fast pace

"It's just that, I only have seen one other scythe wielder with that skill before... a dusty old crow"

"Thas ma unkuhl"

"Ruby, please don't talk with your mouth full" Ophis chastised the young girl

She gulped down the cookies before continuing "sorry... that's my uncle Qrow he's my teacher at Signal I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing but now I'm like..."

Ophis couldn't help but smiled again as the girl childishness as she moves her hand akin to a Kung Fu moves

'Seriously she's so childish when she didn't involve in combat, if she's still around i think Ruby can get along with Serafall just fine' Image of Ruby and Serafall getting along like a sisters 'oh no, I got an image of Ruby and Serafall wearing a magical girl outfit doing a magical pose with Nico Nico Ni hand' while Ophis struggle to suppress such image, she couldn't deny it's a cute one

"So I noticed" the man took a sip of his coffee before looking at Ophis who seems to speak when it's necessary only. Either she's business only type of person, a quiet person, or she knew what kind situation she was in and only speak necessarily

"I take it you didn't like cookies?" the man asked Ophis as the man tried to make a conversation

"No, I do like cookies sir, but..." she gestured at Ruby munching down the cookies "...as you can see someone else craved for it"

Realizing that she had almost devoured all of the cookies, Ruby felt a tinge of guilty not letting her black-themed acquaintance have a taste of her cookies

And so she took the last piece of cookies and stretching her hand offering a cookie to Ophis "here you can have this one"

Ophis smiled at her but kindly refuse and push Ruby's hand back "it's okay Ruby, besides, I'm more of a Cotton Candy person than a cookie"

"Oh okay" Hearing her assurance Ruby back eating the cookies

The man lets a small smile at the interaction between the two it seems Ophis it seems she's quite friendly with her

"What about you Ms. Hyoudou-Gremory, where did you acquire such skill and dangerous weapon?" the headmaster asked.

Ophis, weight her choices to answer this man. Again, she could just erase their memories and escape the interrogation or she can make excuses to cover up her magic abilities. Either way, it's a good choice for her but she prefer making excuses for it than abusing her power, and it will be more beneficial for her in the long run

"Self-taught sir, and please call me Ophis, and it's because my... semblances" yes that reason would do

Ozpin raise an eyebrow at her "Semblances? As in Plural?"

"Yes sir, my first semblance is quite destructive and I need some place far away from civilization to train and gain control my power. And my weapon uses the energy produced by my semblance as its ammunition" to prove her point she forms a light-purple orb at her right hand

"This is the energy produced by my semblance, all it need to do is just making a small touch" Ophis pick up a plate and use it to touch the orb needless to say the Orb quickly covered with purplish energy before it shatters into nothing "and it's gone forever..." she finished as she deactivated the orb leaving the man and his partner impressed with her power

"That's quite interesting semblances, what about the others?"

"Thank you, sir my second semblance allowing me to use a Glyph semblance –like the one Schnee Family uses- where I can manipulate/mold/amplify/filter the energy any way I want "

"Like how you create that shockwave projectile?" Ozpin sips his coffee as the blonde professor behind him inspecting the footage where Ophis launched said projectile

"Correct, sir." Ophis nod "and that's all. Is there any more questions?"

"I have a question young lady," Glynda said as she walks closer to the table "you claimed that you have two semblances..." Glynda then show her scroll at Ophis "then how exactly did you do this?"

Ophis look at the scroll where it plays a CCTV footage where Ophis vanish into thin air only to appear seconds later behind the henchmen before knocking them out "you claimed to have two semblances, but I see three semblances in you, can you explain why?" she asked sternly

Destructive energy and glyphs are one thing but teleportation? There's a semblance that allows huntsman or huntress to teleport short distance so it safe to assume she's either lying and make up excuses

"For a record Ms. Goodwitch, I don't like lying to people and as to how I vanish like that, it's because of my first semblance" Ophis said "You see, the energy I produced can use to 'erase' certain aspect in life... believe it or not... when I use the energy, I can literally 'erase' the distance between me and my intended location and move my body to the next location" Ophis explained

Both Ozpin and Glynda share look thinking about Ophis's explanation "that's rather... interesting semblances"

'You didn't need to cover it up if you didn't believe it' Ophis thought as she look at scrunched face of Glynda Goodwitch "I can't give you accurate detail Ms. Goodwitch, but that's exactly how my energy semblance works and I still figuring this out" Ophis explained as the Headmistress nod in understanding before stepping back behind the Headmaster

"Is there any more questions you want to ask?"

"No, I think we're good," Ozpin said as he took another coffee

"Anyway, as much as I want to have more conversation with you two, I think it would be better if we move into the main topic" Ozpin put his coffee on the table before clasping his hand and look seriously at the both teenagers

"Do you know who I am?"

""You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon"" both of the girls said in unison

"Correct, and as a headmaster of prestigious huntsmen academy, I invite you two personally to my academy"

~oOo~

 **Two days later**

 **Airship to Beacon**

"Of all possible crazy attempts to enter Beacon in the nick of the time you have the sanest reason from most people," Ravel smile as she shook her head. She wears her favorite pink dress with her parasol hanging on the wrist of her folded hands

"Hey at least I have legitimate reason to enter beacon, besides, the Headmaster himself invited me" Ophis countered

"I know, I know" Ravel giggled "finally after so long we can be students again"

Ophis scoff "YOU can be a student again. Me, Kunou and Lilith never had the chance because of-"

A hand quickly covered Ophis mouth preventing Ophis from speaking any further "Ophis... listen what's done in the past, it's done." The mood suddenly turns bad for them as Ophis accidentally brought up past wound that haunts both the God and the devil for years

"We agreed not to bring that up again as we still mending our hearts from what happened cent-... Long ago" Ravel said solemnly she almost let certain word due to her own sadness but managed to stop to prevent any of the wannabe students to eavesdrop their conversation

"...Sorry... it's just..."

"...No, it's fine, I'm better right now... just don't bring that up again, okay?"

Both fell into silence for a while

Ophis cursed herself for being stupid again and let Ravel having flashbacks while Ravel herself just staring through the window looking solemn as possible reminiscing certain old days

Until Ophis decide to melt the ice

"So, uh... where's those two?" Ophis asked to change the subject

Ravel break out of her stupor as the Dragon God ask the question"...Oh! Uh... Knowing Kunou and Lilith, they probably going around the airship, they're just... active persons"

"Wait, what? I can understand Kunou for being active, but Lilith? That doesn't make any sense, I mean she barely moves around!" Ophis exclaimed

"And so were you years ago. Where is the cute, anti-social, barely talkative, ero-gothic Lolita clad Ophis?" Ravel turned her attention away from the window and heading face to face with Ophis "All I see now is a responsible, tall, smart, beautiful, bad-ass looking, smoking hot leather clothing young adult Ophis"

'I've got no comeback for that'

It's true, though, over the years on her travel Ophis has adopted a more... developed female body both physically and mentally as she believes that having a more developed body will make her more wise, smarter, stronger, and beautiful. Another reason she altered her body again because she wants to move on and staying in the form of a child as it reminds her of her sins she committed long ago

Now after reviewing her thought than she guesses that like herself, that Lilith also thought the same or something along that line, whatever it was, it made Lilith also determined to change herself to a better individual

Ophis train of thought abruptly stopped as a holographic screen appear bringing the latest News to the on board students

[...The robbery was led by the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick who continue to evade authority] an image of Roman Torchwick mugshot were shown and Ophis narrowed her eyes at the criminal

'I'll get you someday'

[On the other hand, we also received dark news when the White Fang members successfully attacked a police armed convoy to save who the police high official believe to be the leader of White Fang itself, Adam Taurus. If you have any information on their whereabout please contact the Vale Police Department, Back to you Lisa] images of a flipped armoured car, destroyed police cars, and injured police officers were shown along with a mug shot of Adam's face were shown

"So those bastards is actually crazy enough pulled stunt like that" Ophis turned around to see none other than Lilith with her eyes glowing red and her expression is filled with anger

"Lilith? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Master Ophis, My true self," she said as she glared at the terrorist leader without moving her attention away from the Holo-screen "I went a lot of trouble to get that Son of a bitch and now he's free again"

'Oh my, I can't believe my other have such colorful words' Ophis thought as she observed her glaring clone 'come to think of it, I didn't hear her move'

[... Thank you Cyril, in other news, this Saturday the Faunus Civil Right turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupts the ceremony by series of bombings causing several infrastructure damages and wound dozens of citizens human and faunus alike, but thanks to joint effort from Vale Police Department and a Paramilitary group known as...] the feed, however, were cut off before it could reveal more information

"Damn... those peaceful Fauna just can't get a break do they?" Kunou said as she walks up to Ravel

"80 years, Kunou, 80 years after the so-called Great War. Despite being victorious in the last war you think the human would accept faunus as an equal? Especially when they were defeated by... animals?" Ravel spoke while whispering the last part

"Nope, I know it's obvious but I just couldn't help it," she said as her ears drop down

Back to the holo-screen now it projects a visage of Glynda Goodwitch giving her greetings toward the students and Ophis like her speech despite being a strict person there's a motherly tone in her voice that manage to distract them from the recently revealed dark news

"I'm surprised that despite being a strict person she has a motherly tone in her voice" Ophis commented "she didn't speak like that during my interrogation"

"It's just proved that even a strict person is still human on the inside," Ravel said to Ophis "we have a shared view how we dislike human, but don't forget there's a lot of human out there with a heart of gold filled with kindness and love"

"But enough with that, let's go find the best angle to view the academy!" and with that the group of four moves from their position with Lilith in tow courtesy of Kunou dragging her as they search for the best spot in the airship to view the academy

As the Dragon God follow the other 3 she couldn't help but feel a tinge in her heart when she finally go to an academic institution. How long she'd miss this? she may not know but one thing for sure for the humanoid dragon:

This will be an eventful year for them... and everyone in Beacon Academy

* * *

 **AN:**

 _[Revised: 21/09/2016]_ **  
**

 **And that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, R &R but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will deleted it or I will use it to make a Pizza**


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Friends à la Ophis

**AN: man… over a month I didn't update this story. I apologize to anyone for my lateness, but it can be justified because I was busy with college work and I was forced to make a Business Plan for three different class.**

 **THREE. BUSINESS. PLANS. FOR. THREE. DIFFERENT CLASSES.**

 **Even though it was a group assignment but still the work is very taxing**

 **Anyway enough with me rambling on to the next chapter**

 **Revised [5/10/2016]**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Main Avenue**

 **Ophis POV**

If there are simple words to describe Beacon Academy, then that will be Large, Spacious, and lavish. Located near a cliff, the Beacon academy stood tall in front of me showing its grace into my eyes. Towers-like building design in England Victorian style era, pond circling the building, spacious avenue, and the surrounding environment also treated nicely.

Damn this place give Kuoh academy a run for its money, not even Kuoh's old and new school combined could challenge this academy

"Ne, Ophis-nee, what do you think of Beacon academy will be like?" Kunou started

I look to my side to see Kunou with her hand resting on the hilt of her Katana 'Kiba' while her eyes filled with joy admiring this beautiful academy

Well this is her first time go to school so that's to be expected

I just hope she didn't cause a scene

"Well… if I had to take a guess… I think it will be something like Kuoh? But I doubt that, as Beacon is an academy created to breed fighters I think it will be safe to assume that beacon will be somewhat similar to the academy like the one established by Sona Sitri"

"Well that would be correct guess" I look to my other side to see Ravel with her parasol opened and carrying a large Suitcase containing her weapons

"But Sona-san's school is more focused on the knowledge of rating game, tactics, and strategies while Beacon is a combination of high school, university, and military school. Not only we should wear uniform like a high school student, the academy demands us to be independent and capable of fighting with your weapon(s) as well as capable of developing strategies to fight the Grimm or any other threats" Ravel explained

"You do know a lot of stuff like this" I deadpanned she seriously look into the academy information for stuff like this

"She has always been like that Ophis-nee, especially when you ask something important information she would explain it to the last detail... with sources… and reference books" Kunou added her two cent

I could've heard Kunou muttered something about too many words she didn't understand

"Hey, I just being helpful with my knowledge okay?"

"Show… off," Lilith who's behind me said in a monotonous voice

"No Lilith, the 'show off' is used when you want to insult people not when an individual demonstrating his/her strength, the correct word would be 'Smart Ass' since I-"

I could not even sweat drop more right now as I witness Ravel lecturing Lilith about the difference between 'Show off' and 'Smart Ass'. I know she's smart and diligent, but come on what did you taught my other self?! Profanities?! That's very un-ladylike of you and aren't you suppose to act prim and proper?!

'And what the hell Lilith?! Why are you taking notes?!' I could feel my eyebrow twitching in disbelief because not only Ravel giving inappropriate lecture and Lilith somehow pull a notepad and a pen out of nowhere writing down Ravel's 'lecture'

… I can understand about Lilith since she's an introvert and rarely socialize and add the fact that she was originally created as a living weapon there are a lot of things that she needs to understand unfortunately for us, her ability to understand a lesson is like writing on a water

In another word, she's learning at slow pace

Really slow pace

Heck, I spent a century trying to make her able to speak normally and she's only capable speaking several short sentences with pause in every sentence

At least until she revealed her inner self

But Ravel… I know I said something about some screws looses from our head but I still can't believe Ravel acting more… freely like this

Kunou's hand tap to my shoulder as she gave me an understanding look and tired smile on her face

"Ophis-nee, I know what you're thinking but remember, loose screws"

"Yes I know, it's just that-"

*BOOM*

Whatever I was going to say were abruptly cut off by an explosion along with Ravel's 'lecture'. We all stop what are we doing and start looking behind us to see a red dust mushroom cloud rising up in the distance… along with two girls with one scolding the second girl and another one near them

The first one I noticed is there's this girl that Lilith mentioned before, an ex-terrorist wearing the same outfit Lilith described to me as well as her cleaver-like sword weapon standing nearby picking up a dropped Vial, her name is Blake if I'm not mistaken

Then another girl with a white dress, white bolero jacket with snowflake symbol on the back, but the most noticeable trait of her is her long white hair tied in a high ponytail to the right side of her head and her rapier weapon strapped to her left waist scolding a young girl with a red cape and…

Wait is that Ruby?

"Guys… you can go on ahead I've got something to take care off"

~oOo~

 **Third person POV**

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" the white themed girl scold Ruby as she fidgets her fingers

"I'm really sorry…"

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you too young to be her-" her scolding would continue if Ophis didn't interrupt her

"I believe she has the same reason like the rest of us"

Both Ruby and the white themed girl move their attention at the cool tone and greet by the sight of Ophis walking towards them with her hand fold on her chest "if she's here then she will learn and train herself as a huntress of beacon academy"

"Who are you? You dare to interrupt me?" Ophis rose an eyebrow at her tone despite her appearance is like a graceful noble her choice of words is left to be desired

"Isn't it common knowledge to introduce yourself before demanding someone, Princess?" Ophis said with a flat tone in her voice she dislikes nobles who's acting all high and mighty

"What you don't know me? Are you living in a cave or something?" she mockingly said

'this little…' Ophis didn't like her attitude at all as if she's high and mighty "in my defence princess, I've been travelling a lot and didn't have the time to give a damn about your name and your goddamn Dust company with controversial labour forces and questionable business partners" Ophis mock back with lazy tone and 'I don't care' expression

"oh, it seems I regrettably knew you and your family shady businesses Weiss Schnee, heiress of Schnee Dust Company" Ophis finished glaring at the heiress

Ophis had also dug deep into SDC history via Remnant's famous website, RemnantLeaks, where she found out a horrifying truth that SDC employed Faunus miners to dig Dust for all day and night.

Even though the company pays their workers above the amount of minimum wage, the company didn't provide safety for their workers and many of them fell ill because of work hazard or diseases and said company turns blind eye on them

"What!? How dare you! You insufferable-"

"What? You wanna go?" Ophis threateningly said as she summons her magic circle summoning Tranquila Oblivia into her hand

The air is tense as Ophis massive sword materialized ready for a fight and the heiress glare heatedly at Ophis for insulting her

"G-Guys please don't fight" Ruby who now aware that situation could get awry try to defuse the situation

Blake who's quiet all the heated conversation decided to help Ruby to defuse the situation "She's right you know, this is the first day of beacon and you don't want to cause a scene here"

Surprisingly it's the heiress who decided to back down from the issues

"The nerve of…" she lowly growls but quickly calms herself before grabbing a vial of red dust from Blake's hand and leave without no more comments followed by her servants

"I promise to make it up for you!" Ruby shouted

Ophis watch at the Schnee heiress go while she strongly dislikes -strongly dislike not hate- said company who's not much different than stuck up noble pricks she knew, the heiress, however, is not like most noble she met

It's true that she had that upbringing thing that makes her attitude less desirable but most nobles would have argued heatedly to justify… say… their noble beliefs, but just now she didn't press the issues and choose the neutral way

she didn't need her telepathic ability to know there's something on the heiress's mind to know what's going on. in her experiences, it good to assume there's a family struggle that causes her to rather drop the issue than continue to argue

letting a sigh Ophis put her sword on her back, before turning her attention to Ruby and the other only to see Ruby slumped on the ground as the Blake walk away from the poor red reaper

And somehow Blake seems in a hurry

Ophis walk toward Ruby and kneel in front of her "you okay Ruby?" her question is answered with Ruby glomping on her making the humanoid dragon thrown backward and laid on the ground "ohmyOumi'mgladseeyouagain"

"Ruby please speak normally for me"

"it's good to see you again, Ophis you don't know how much I missed you" Ruby hug her tighter

"we only met once and separated for two days and you missed me that much?" Ophis mused "don't you have any relatives here?"

"Well, I do have my big sister, but…" Ruby slumped a bit "…she went ahead and leave me behind as she stormed off with her friends and then I accidentally tripped into that crabby girl and she start scolding me without giving me a chance to explain myself" she frowned cutely "but then you came and helped me, now I won't be alone again" Ophis smiled at the young reaper and ruffle her hair

"well that's one thing you should get used to when you have big sister, come on let's get up" Ruby let her hug go and back standing and dusting herself

"Now let's go to the main hall"

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

If there is one simple sentence to describe a cute Gothic clothing petite girl that is Ruby Rose, it will be a cute socially awkward weapon dork. Not long after we talk about what we've done before our arrival to beacon she's quickly unfurled her massive Reaper scythe/Rifle in an attempt to start a conversation

"So… I got this thing" Ruby started showing her weapon in its full form

"Ah yes, the Reaper scythe" I replied as I recall the transforming Scythe she used during the fight

"Could you please not to call my baby, Reaper scythe? It's sounds scary and ugly"

My baby?

"Sorry Ruby, but when a person saw your weapon the first thing come into their mind will be the Reaper scythe" and why in the hell did you make your weapon like a Reaper's scythe if you don't want people to call it like one

"Well I'll prove them wrong because this isn't Reaper's scythe but my beautiful baby made to slay Grimm not reaping soul and it has its name too"

Ruby pat her weapon before bringing her weapon forward giving me a better look at the weapon "This is my pride and joy, a scythe and a customizable high-impact sniper rifle, Crescent Rose" she said as she moves her weapon closer and rubs her face on it with happy look on her face

Oh my, back then I heard a word saying that 'your gun is your lover in the battlefield' but this is taking to a new level

And she called it 'my baby'

"Crescent Rose huh? That's a fitting name for a weapon for such caliber, beautiful yet deadly as Rose's thorns could harm you"

"teehee… thank you, I made it by myself back at the signal academy"

Wait what? Rewind that one for me please "wait you made the reaper- er… Crescent Rose all by yourself?"

"of course, every student in Signal made their own weapon" Ruby's answered, "didn't you made yours?"

"I did make my own, it's just that most Student would make something simpler to fit their style yet your Crescent Rose is like something that an expert huntsman/huntress would use not a fifteen years old little girl"

Huh no wonder she called Crescent Rose her baby she made it all by herself

"hehe yeah, I'm kind of weapon dork and I may overdesign my weapon," she said sheepishly

Overdesigned your weapon? More like creating perfect tool for hunting the Grimm. I give it to her, only fifteen years old manage to impress headmaster of beacon and she has the skills and put a lot of effort to make her weapon such craftsmanship for someone so young it's an achievement that she should proud of herself

Unlike myself, I'm a god… former god… I've abandoned that title long ago. As a…God-tier supernatural being I can process information much faster than human or other supernatural being and this ability allow me to understand what's necessary to create Tranquila Oblivia with such ease even though I just acquired such knowledge

I created my own weapon but compare to Ruby, I do not share the same pride because I instantly know how built my weapon while she had the joy of trial and error

Which I heard rather taxing but fun

"That reminds me, can I see your weapon Ophis?" She asked eager to see Tranquila Oblivia

"Sure, why not" I replied as to bring forward my cloned Durandal great sword showing its glory to the weapon enthusiast "meet my Grimm slaying weapon, Tranquila Oblivia"

"oooh beautiful, I know I saw it before but this is cool!" she gushed over the blade as she touches the blade inspecting it "I like the semi-circular guard on the hilt you can use it as oversize brass knuckle"

Huh, I never thought of that… maybe I should put some spikes on the guard later… or better yet mini-chainsaw running along the guard

"be careful Ruby it's very sharp and it can cut through pack of Ursai with ease," I said to her as she got too close to the silver edges of the sword

"This is a beautiful weapon! How can you create something like this?" I literally can see sparks in her eyes as she admires my weapon

I did make Tranquila Oblivia with Durandal as its base. Durandal alone is a beautiful weapon with blue color and golden edge. It's recognized as sword with a great power as the original owner fought an army comprised of 100,000 men and emerge victoriously

For the materials, I simply use transmutation spell to re-create the necessary material to create Tranquila Oblivia

And enhanced them with magic and this world's Dust

Also, I choose Durandal as its base because not only it's a powerful weapon, but also I need a weapon that really describes me: An individual with massive power.

"That's… for me to know and you to find out"

"aww that's not fair" I can see Ruby pouted cutely at me

"No Ruby, I know you want to know more but that's my secret and I hope you understand"

"Fine" she let a disappointed sigh

Now I felt like I kicked a puppy for denying her request "but I can show you it's other forms" and instantly she got hype all over again

I press a certain button again and transform my weapon to its gun-sword, the blade separate upwards and revealing a large barrel, an energy accelerator and a pair of railings. "I usually use this form if I want to use my… Semblances to aid me in combat usually for short to medium range"

"oooh, awesome! I know how it's cool when you launched that explosive thingy when we fought Roman Torchwick, but now that I get a closer look I… I oh my gosh how cool!" Ruby fangirling over Tranquila's gun-sword mode

Oh my, she now turned into chibi form because of the hype, hmm… I wonder "but this isn't its final form"

"Ooh! Ooh! Show me please!" again I couldn't help but giggle at her eagerness

I press certain button again and it immediately changed again into a large double-barrels chain gun with underslung grenade launcher

"Now this is Tranquila Oblivia final form, the heavy duty chaingun with grenade launcher" I began

"As I explained back in the police interrogation room, it uses my energy semblance as ammunition both for the machine guns and the grenade launcher I usually use this if I want to finish the job quickly.

However, if I want to hold back, I can activate a secondary mode where the machine gun can be fitted with normal belt-fed ammunition and Grenade shell.

It fires a customized tungsten made 12.7x108mm armour piercing rounds and 40mm High-Explosive-Incendiary-Plasma grenade made from purified red and yellow dust concoction and both the chain gun and grenade launcher barrel were fitted with multiple coiled laced with lightning Dust to enhance the bullets and the grenade shell to give it more penetration power for the bullets and stronger explosive power for the grenade shell and higher muzzle velocity also… Ruby are you listening?"

I look over to Ruby who is silent during my explanation only to be greet by the sight of little reaper back in her normal form while in a trance with blank silver eyes and smile on her face with drools

"Ruby? Hello?" I wave my hand in front of her and I got no response as she stood still like that, don't tell me I just broke her

Worry about her condition, I move my finger into my temple and activate my telepathic ability to check her mind to see if there's anything wrong

{Warning! High amount of enthusiasm and awesomeness have reached a critical level and we're having a brain meltdown. Preparing emergency dump in the form of fangirl squeal}

…

I don't know if I should be afraid of her brain somehow works like a nuclear power plant or the fact she's a big weapon otaku who is about to squeal because the sight of my weapon third form or maybe the ordnance Tranquila can deliver. One thing for sure, I can only smile and quickly form two magic circle on my ears to dampen the impending squeal

~oOo~

 **Beacon Main Hall**

 **Third Person POV**

Yang Xiao-long, step-sister of Ruby Rose, feel a bit of worry when she ditched her sister, but she did this because her sister really needs to socialize with other. It's not like she doesn't care about her sister but most of Ruby's time were spent on training, maintaining her weapon, baking-eating cookies, and read weapon magazines

Yang wants Ruby to socialize with other people forming a new bond with the other so she didn't end up as a girl with no friends because people saw her as a special kid for skipping two years ahead. She hoped that by ditching her sister, Ruby would find someone and make friends… or at least acquaintances

Ruby do have friends back in Signal academy but when she moved to beacon she must leave her friends behind in order to attend the prestigious academy that is Beacon leaving her with no one to talk to

But now, she wonders if she took the right choice leaving a socially awkward girl with weapon obsession alone in this vast school with no guidance

*SSSSSSQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

"Is that a Grimm roar?"

"Oh shit, what do we do?"

"Calm down there's no way it's a new type of Grimm… right?

Those basically are the collective words of every student inside the auditorium as the ear-splitting squeal echoed throughout the school

While the students wondering where/who/what that shout was, Yang felt relieve and put a grinning ear-to-ear as she knew who and what that squeal was

'It seems I made the right choice after all'

~oOo~

 **Beacon Main Hall**

 **Minutes later**

 **Ophis POV**

After calming down Ruby from her sudden burst of joy, we continue our trek to the academy's auditorium from here, we separated with me regrouping with Ravel, Kunou, and Lilith while the little reaper found her sister though she was reluctant to let me go because in her word: 'we're totally going to be the bestest friend because we share the same skill in weapon crafting and love for weapon'

Well, I admit that I do like guns a lot, I researched some (Earth) humanity weapons in order to find a perfect weapon for me to use while at the same time, I can use it to restrain myself from revealing my true identity when I want to hide my true powers. And I was quite smitten with a thing called heavy weapon and high-calibre round. And there're this weapon that gave me the idea to make Tranquila Oblivia full gun form

What was the name again? uh… oh yeah Russian Kord HMG for its caliber and stopping power, American Mk. 19 automatic grenade launcher for... well the grenade launcher, German WW2 era MG42 for its ridiculous rate of fire, and lastly American Chain SAW for its unique design

Overpowered? No this is just my attempt to create a perfect weapon for myself

Anyway, back to my current situation, I manage to convince the young reaper –I really need a better nickname for her- to go and meet her sister while I am here telling why I told them to go ahead

"So let me get this straight" Ravel began "you helped her from the Schnee heiress, show her your weapon and its capabilities and then she went squealing so bad that entire academy could hear her"

"yes, and you should hear her talking after that, I swear she put American M61 Vulcan cannon rate of fire to shame," I said to her while giggling remembering how fast Ruby talk after the squeal

"I see… so that's what the squeal was… and here I thought someone bung booced a boarbatusk" Ravel said as I finished explaining to the she-devil

"Bung booce… Really Ravel? You just had to ruin my mood. And you do know human squeal and that swine Grimm have different pitch and voice of squeal yet you said it as it's the same thing like you actually researched it" I deadpanned at her

"Well, back then Ravel-nee said something about 'studying' the boarbatusk so she bought a lot of pretzel sticks and stick it to- uumph!" Ravel quickly get behind Kunou and covered Kunou's mouth with her hand

"what she meant that I bought the pretzels for a snack as I observe one in their natural habitat, how they fight, and weaknesses isn't that right, Kunou?" ravel said as she sent a not-so-innocent smile at me to convince me while the fox youkai struggles to break from Ravel's iron grip

"Mmph mmm pp ph mmph" she mumbled as Ravel's hand tighten on Kunou's mouth

I want to be shocked and surprised by Ravel's action then again somehow this doesn't surprise me as much as I want to be

Yet again, 'loose screws' can be a safe assumption for her… unique action

"Master…" Lilith spoke up

I turn my attention to Lilith and looking at me with her usual dull expressions "Yes, what is it, Lilith?

"What is… bung booce?"

…

Oh. My. Fucking. Self

Of all questions, you could ask me why would you ask something like that!

"I'm not answering that for multiple reasons"

"But… I'm old… enough to know… stuff like this" she rebutted

Yes, you old enough how old are you? Centuries? You're old enough to know stuff like this but I choose not to tell you

"Ooh, you wanna know Lilith? Bung Booce is -mmph!" I quickly zoom toward Ravel and cover her mouth preventing Ravel for explaining explicit stuff

"You explain something like that I will kick your ass six way to Sunday, I won't let you corrupt her any further than this," I said seriously to her

 **Third Person POV**

Things could get more hectic if certain headmaster didn't interrupt the crowd

As Ozpin stood at the podium along with the blonde headmistress at his side, Ozpin clears his throat

"Ahem…" all of the student attention now focused at the headmaster as he was about to make his speech

"I'll… keep this brief, but first allow me to say congratulations to all of you who made it this far and welcome to the prestigious Beacon Academy" a small clap can be heard but quickly died down as the headmaster raise his hand

"Now, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" Some of the candidates look at each other and nod as they agreed with the headmaster statement

"but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

All four supernatural beings in disguise raise an eyebrow at the sudden change in the speech

'well that escalated quickly'

"There are a lot of threats out there either it's Grimm or criminals that can stop huntsman or huntress no matter how strong, how smart, how cunning, how brave you are so never ever think that becoming a huntsman or huntress you immediately think you are invincible in this school we will teach you how to become a huntsman and huntress as guardian of Remnant. Will you live as the protectors or you will fall because of drunk from power and arrogance? It's all up to you take the first step"

Ophis ears twitching when she heard certain word uttered by the headmaster

As the headmaster move away from the mic, Glynda took his place and give the next announcement

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed"

As the students and the headmaster started to leave, Ophis stood still as the last sentences uttered by the headmaster had struck an imaginary arrow at Ophis heart.

Arrogance…

She may not show the trait of arrogance back then, but she was the number one in the world top ten strongest being in the supernatural world yet she didn't thoughtful enough to think there's nobody in their original world could challenge her

That is until Great Red defeat her and take her home, dimensional gap, away and resides in it

Dragon is a being that symbolizes a great power. In nature, dragon is a selfish and prideful creature so when something that's rightfully his/hers is at stake, they would do anything to defend it and wouldn't share

So when Great-Red defeated her as well as taking Ophis's home away, Ophis never felt so humiliated

And that lead Ophis in creating of Khaos Brigade, the original goal is to defeat the Great Red and achieve the 'silence' once again. But along the way, Khaos Brigade turned on her and stole her power

Contrary to popular belief, Ophis actually know what the situation that is developed inside Khaos Brigade but decided not to do anything about it

Why? It's simple

One, she had the power to obliterate them all. She's the strongest being in the world, who would challenge her? Who had the gut to think they are worthy of Ophis's show of power aside from Great-Red and Trihexa?

Two, she didn't care about what Khaos Brigade doing, all she cared is to get of Great Red and take her home back

Three, she did not know how to deal with the insurgency. That's right, she didn't know how to take the best course of action in dealing the insurgents inside her organization. Staying inside the dimensional gap for too long had hampered her ability to think logically and formulate strategy to counter them

That was three issues Ophis faced and could not solve back then

And then there's that 'protector' word

She's a god. A Dragon God to be precise. Even though she had little to no role in all lesser being life, that exist on earth -Human and supernatural alike- but with such power she could have done something to protect the human, youkai, angel, devil, and fallen angel yet because of her selfishness she only did small efforts to help her family and friends -despite said efforts was impressive-

Now with this three issues and her selfishness combined, she had caused a catalyst that destroyed their original world and never-ending regret as the years pass by

"Ophis-nee…" a hand land on her shoulder as she turns to her left to see Kunou with concern look on her face "please don't think about the past again"

Another hand land on her shoulder looking to her other side and she see Ravel looking at her "Ophis, I'll never get tired repeating this, what's done is done, I don't blame you for whatever happened back then, you're not the cause of that it's all Rizevim and his cronies that lead to the catastrophic day" Ravel told her with concern

Ophis, take a deep breath before sighing "am I that transparent?"

"You had… this sullen looks… every time you… think about the… past… it's quite noticeable… by now, master" Lilith added

"damn... looks like I'm losing my touch," Ophis said in defeat

"No nee-san," Kunou began "we just know you very well"

Letting out another sigh and a smile "I guess I hang around you all too much"

"it's for your own good Ophis, can't have you went emo on all of us," Ravel said as Kunou giggle at her statement

Ophis give a look at the she-devil "Oh screw you"

Well at least now Ophis can take the first step to being more responsible than before

Beacon Ballroom

Night time

 **Third person POV**

Blake Belladonna, the Faunus in disguise, sit near a candle lighting as she quietly reading her book. That is until certain individual approach her

"Can I sit here?" Blake looks away from her book and saw none other than Ophis standing before her

Blake widened her eyes when she saw her

She didn't know why, but back in the main avenue when she taunted the Schnee heiress, this person in front of her exuded the same pressure like that bounty hunter Lilith that caused her senses blaring wildly and making her very insecure

It was faint that Human couldn't pick it up but for Faunus with heightened senses, that's enough to make her very uneasy

"um… sure why not" at that Ophis sit beside her who is still feeling uneasy

Blake turn back to the book only to hear Ophis speak "are you perchance reading 'Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'?" Ophis asked as the cat faunus perked up

"you knew about the story?"

"Of course I knew about the story, who wouldn't? sadly many rarely read it anymore, it's really a good book" huh, it's rare to find someone who appreciates story like this

"Yes, poor Dr. Jekyll had to choose to become Mr. Hyde and face execution or choose to kill himself, poor Dr. Jekyll." Blake sighed she really like the book despite the tragic ending

"I agreed, and sometimes life is very unfair yet at the same time, it can be very forgiving… just like how you managed to escape the White Fang"

And the bomb has been dropped

Blake froze, eyes widened in horror and her book fell to the floor

How could she know? she had been keeping her identity a secret and lay low avoiding public for several days isolated from society yet this person knew who she was and her former occupation

Ophis who noticed Blake panicking quickly put her hand on Blake's shoulder. From her hand, a glowing purple aura manifested and transfer it to Blake's body enveloping her from head-to-toe with said aura

Blake who's in the state of panic felt sudden energy encasing her whole body and slowly she can feel all of her burden, fear, panic, and stress uplifts from her body leaving the cat Faunus in a calm state

"What did you do to me?" she asked menacingly albeit there's a tone of fear in her voice

Ophis merely lifts her hand and let the aura dissipate before giving an explanation "My… Aura had a special effect on people as I can erase people's emotions that running rampant inside their mind… and I just used it to erase your negative emotion and change you back normal" Ophis explained

The truth, however, is Ophis had mastered her Power of Nothingness to the point where she could erase or at the very least reduce the intensity of people's emotions either negative or positive

"How did you know my past… occupation?" Blake narrowed her eyes at the nonchalant Ophis

"Well Lilith told me about you and your partner regarding your holiday trip on a train went south and got separated from your partner" Ophis said cryptically "But don't worry, your affair is safe with me as I already swear on my own blood that I won't tell anyone, it's your secrets and you're the only one who has the right to tell your story"

Blake understood her message and a bit of disturbed as she swore on her own blood but she's glad that her secrets safe

And then certain word got her attention "Wait how did you know Lilith?" Blake recalled the vicious bounty hunter that made her very uneasy

Ophis merely smile as she runs her hands through her hair gathering it to one point and grab the hair holding it firmly forming a makeshift ponytail

Blake eyes widen seeing the resemblance between the person in front of her and Lilith despite the lack of two long strands of hair "I'm her twin older sister" Ophis let her hair fall before extending her hand to Blake offering to shake hand "the name's Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory, nice to meet you umm…" Ophis already know her name but she let the Faunus introduce herself

"it's Blake… Blake Belladonna" Blake introduced herself as she shakes Ophis's hand. Even though she's a bit of nervous since Ophis is the big sister of Lilith and maybe more vicious fighter than the little sister

"you don't need to be afraid of me Blake. Even though I do have combat experiences, unlike Lilith I'm just a traveler before enlisting to Beacon so you have nothing to worry/afraid about me hunt you down, unless you've done something that caused my ire" Ophis assure Blake as she retrieved Blake's book and give it to her

"that's… not very convincing"

"Just don't cause any troubles and we're good, okay?" Blake nod at Ophis and receive the book back "you know if you like book especially old stories or novels, give me a call and I'll give some of them and I can guarantee you it's good" Ophis said with a smile

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you" Blake replied coolly as she continues her reading

"Heeeellloooo~" both the ravenette look up at a cheery voice and were greeted by the sight of tall blonde busty girl with Ruby in tow "I believe you three already me-" she stopped talking as the blonde girl see who she's about to talk to with a shocked look on her face

The blonde look at Ophis and then at Blake

Then Ophis

Then Blake

And without warning she pick Ruby up "Ruby we need to talk" before she stormed out of the ballroom leaving both the Ravenette in confusion

"uh… what just happened?" Blake Started

"I have no Idea Blake, I have no Idea" was Ophis reply equally confused

But their confusion quickly got sorted out as both the faunus and the Dragon God's ears twitching as they heard the blonde conversation -thanks to faunus hearing and Ophis Godly heritage-

Why didn't you tell me your friends were hotties?

What? that's what got you to freak out? I mean what's wrong with them? they helped me

Ruby did you saw how beautiful those two? One of them looks like a model and the other oh Oum she's like a goddess, I mean look at her jugs

YANG!

As both Ravenette (silently) eavesdropping their conversation, both Ophis and Blake had different reactions Ophis just laugh at the current predicament 'That Yang girl's not wrong I gave her that' and Blake just rose an eyebrow at the blonde comment 'really? A model? I appreciate the comment, though'

'But what about Ophis?' Now that she thought about it, Blake steals a glance at Ophis. 'oh, Oum. How did I just notice just now?'

The reason why Yang froze and running off with her sister is because of the sleeping wear Ophis wore.

It's not… too revealing and fortunately NOT transparent, but still it's a skimpy outfit

Ophis wear what seems to be a lingerie dress. It's black colored, it has spaghetti straps circling her neck. The cloth is sewn at the brasserie with frills and dropped long enough to cover half of her thighs, but the most dazzling part is the brasserie where it covered certain portion of her large boobs and shows a lot of her cleavage -Blake measured it at least an F-Cup or bigger-

And thanks to the lingerie dress, it shows a lot of Ophis's womanly assets including her long slender yet firm arms, her long slender legs, her beautiful pale skin, her curves and of course her boobs

''Damn…" Blake muttered 'That's a body where every woman would kill for' while Blake had her own charms but the Dragon God had the perfect body a woman could dream of

Looking at her own body, she felt really miffed as she's not perfect compared to Ophis

'at least I'm bigger and curvier than the Schnee heiress' it wasn't an insult to the heiress, just Blake trying to comfort herself

Yeah it's not like she's envy with Ophis body or anything

Not at all

"Blake why are you hugging your knees?"

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

After Yang calmed down and gave Blake another dose of Nothingness energy saturation to erase her envy, all of the girls now gathered exchanging words. As I observe the three girls I learned more about these three girls

Ruby - she's more innocent than I thought, believing that we Hunters could make a better place... oh, Ruby we can and we could make the world a better place IF Human and Faunus -especially human- want to put away their differences and understand each other.

If you want to achieve that, then someone must become the bridge between the two races and unite them before we move to humanity AND the Fauna greatest threat. And if you still had the same determination and the will to make it come true when you're older, I'll be there to support you

Blake - she's the silent type of girl wearing a cold persona to cover her true identity. Pretty much antisocial, but if you can break her shell she can be a good friend. One thing I like about her is her gray view of Remnant. I don't like people saying that this world is black and white when in reality it's gray, a lot of good people do something outrageous 'for a greater good' and a lot of worse criminal doing many outlaw acts... just to feed their sick family members.

With this, I think I found a perfect person if I want to argue about moral

And then there's Yang Xiao-Long - I remember Ruby described her sister as a party girl type, easy to hang around, easy going, cheerful, over protective about her sister, full of confidence… and maybe a pervert since I caught her several times looking at my boobs

"… It's rude to stare you know" This is the fifth time I caught her staring at my boobs

"Oh I-I'm sorry it's just that uh… you... you…" she stuttered

I blinked at her words

Did she just stutter

And… wait, is she blushing?

What the hell happened to the full of confidence girl described by Ruby? I may not fully know this girl but I saw her earlier today -before she introduced herself as Ruby's sister- she's quite boisterous and loud and but what I saw in front of me…

"I am… what?"

"you have such a nice body and huge boobs and I couldn't help but mesmerized by them! canwegoonadatethissunday?" she blurted out

…

Well, this is awkward.

As soon as this Yang-girl blurted that sentence, all within the earshot -which thankfully only the girl around me and small amount of bystanders- quickly turn their attention toward the blonde

Blake lower her book and stared at the blonde wearing a neutral face that screams 'What the hell?'

Ruby dropped her jaw in disbelief at her sister

Yang quickly covered her mouth in a shock she just blurted that out

And I'm here facepalming myself at the sudden declaration

"Yang! What are you doing?!" Ruby said almost in whisper

"I don't know! Help me!" Yang retorted in the same tone

You know, this isn't what I'm hoping how my night turns out, all I planned to do having a chat with Blake and then sleep but even then I don't want to turn in to quickly so I was hoping I could have some friendly chat

But a girl suddenly hit on me saying I have a beautiful body and got mesmerized out of the blue and she's asking me for a date is not something I imagined would happen

Well I maybe the one at fault for wearing such risqué lingerie dress revealing my rather large boobs but in my defense, this is the only sleeping wear I have

Now, before the blonde somehow accidentally stepping into the first base I decided to stop

"hey, you're Yang right?"

Shaking out of her stupor the blonde reply "uh, yeah my name is Yang, Yang Xiao-Long"

Yang Xiao-Long… Little Sun Dragon…

Huh… I think I may like this girl

"It's good to meet you, Yang," I stand up and extend my hand "my name's Ophis, Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory" She's a bit hesitant to grab my hand but eventually grab it

And then I quickly tighten my grip -but not too tight- before brought my other hand clasping her hand earning a gasp from her

"Listen, Yang, I appreciated you think of me as a beautiful person" I started as the blonde still blushing

"but I don't think I'm not a good choice for you to date" after I uttered that word there's a look of disappointment in her eyes as if she didn't want to let me go

Is this love at the first sight? This girl clearly shows it and I think I just broke her heart "you know Yang I couldn't help but noticed that your name means Little Sun Dragon"

"yes, that is correct…" she said with a disheartened tone

But I won't let that tone lace her voice "You know Yang, my name also had a great meaning

My first name is Ophis which is actually the original name of 'Uroboros dragon god' in my people's legend; Hyoudou means 'oscillation of heavenly body'; and lastly Gremory, it had many iterations and one of them is 'to procure the love'

If you combine it all, it will be 'Embodiment of Lovely Dragon Goddess'." I explained with a smile before continuing

"you might have a crush on me Yang, but I will not enter a relationship with anyone" I released my grip on her and start moving toward her and circling her before I stop behind her

Pressing my breast on her as well hugging her from behind earning an 'EEP!' from her I muster my voice before letting a husky voice to her "However if you think the Little Sun Dragon is capable to Impress the Embodiment of Lovely Dragon Goddess..." I move my head and whisper into her ears "…Then Dragon Goddess might let the Sun Dragon ride on her to reach the goddess's throne in heaven"

And that was it.

Letting my hug go from Yang -who's now frozen in her place- I look over Yang to Blake and Ruby

"Guys, I think it's past my bedtime so I'm going sleep now it's great to meet you three, see you tomorrow" with that I left those three minding their own businesses while I'm going back to where Ravel, Kunou, and Lilith would be

Omake: Perception telepathy ability

I know I shouldn't do this but I can't shake the feeling that I should check what are their thought on me. I silently activate my telepathic ability to hear their thought after pulling stunt like that I better not left a bad impression on them

…Hm? What was that?

{wait what just happened? This is the first time I saw Yang stuttered like that? Was Ophis proposing Yang? That's so cool if this is a thing I will have two cool sisters… wait didn't dad told me that girl dating a girl is wrong…} Ruby seems giddy with the development if not conflicted with what her dad has taught

{Oh. My. Oum. This is like the scene of Ninjas of Love: Forbidden Love where Hanzo and Aizen convey their feelings…} oh, Blake you pervert girl I guess you're that type of girl who likes that kind of stuff

I wonder how's her reaction if I show her Boku no Pico

Now, what about the Sun Dragon?

{… Yang-exe has stopped working pls-help… }

…

Well that's too be expected considering I -who is her crush- just rubbed my boobs on her back and whispered sexy things to her ears

* * *

 **AN: Well that just happened,**

 **And before you start questioning me let me make it clear to those who didn't know or only watched Hs DxD anime:**

 **Yes. Ophis do have Telepathic ability**

 **It was stated clear in Light Novel vol. 20 when Ophis help Issei to chant the new Diabolos Dragon mode.**

 **That means Ophis have the ability to communicate mentally or read other people's mind**

 **Now if you're wondering about Yang attitude... let's just say I made her like this because:**

 **1\. After Volume 3 I think someone needs to comfort her**

 **2\. same as number 1, and I believe Public opinion in Remnant will be severely dropped and I want Ophis to be there**

 **3\. well... I like her and Ophis a lot maybe because I like puns (Shut up) and Ophis could use some love... literally and figuratively speaking**

 **Well another chapter down now I'm going back finishing my last Business Plan**

 **And that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, R &R but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will deleted it or I will use it to boil Pelmeni**

 **Revised [5/10/2016]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Initiation

**AN: Man, how long has it been? I apologize for the lateness, but I did finish my paper and I got a long holiday after the semester was over and I want to use the spare time I have and enjoy my vacation at Singapore**

 **Anyway since my vacation to Singapore is Done, now I'm back to the world of fan fiction and start to continue the story**

 **[Revised: 11/10/2016]**

* * *

 **Beacon Locker Room**

 **Morning**

 **Ophis POV**

Morning has come and we quickly take a bath and got change into our combat gear. I wear back my leather attire with additional utility belt "everyone ready?" I asked to the other while adjusting my belt and my leather gloves

"Lock and loaded" Ravel answered as she took several spins with her oversized Baton. you know, I find it quite ironic since Ravel's combat uniform is actually Church maiden combat outfit usually used by a Church female agent to hunt down monster and Devil. And now she's wearing it like her second skin

"Hai! Ready when you are" Kunou cheerfully replied while sheathing Kiba and Tsume. Her attire is actually the old Kuoh Academy's uniform.

She claimed that: she's more comfortable in this clothing and she had enhanced her uniform with magical seals, creating a high defensive ability on her uniform

And I completely agree because somehow female Kuoh Academy uniform is quite easy to tear apart. I still remember whenever a female member who wears the uniform like Rias, Akeno, or Konerko ends up in a fight SOMEHOW their uniform was torn with a lot of tears here and there and always in compromising spots

And how the fuck that always happens in EVERY. SINGLE. GODDAMN. FIGHT. They had?!

I wanted to ask why she decides to wear Kuoh's uniform complete with the cape but then again Issei, Rias, and co. wear their uniform while fighting Cerberus, rouge God, Rating Games and other stuff like that.

"Yes… master" aaannndd Lilith with her usual monotone voice and attitude. Her attire reminds me of a female fighter from a fighting game. What's the female fighter name again? Something like Asuka or something

Anyway since we're all now are ready, now all we need is-

"Excuse me, Ophis" a familiar voice called out to me turning around to see none other than Yang Xiao-Long who last night had caused an awkward situation "can I talk with you for a second, alone? I want to clarify something"

I look back toward my three companions who in turn nod at me to talk with Yang "Okay, lead the way"

Both I and the blonde girl move farther away from the crowd and headed to a less crowded area when we arrive she started to look at me

"Ophis, listen about last night I want to say sorry"

Sorry?

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked her while I found a perfect spot to lean my back

"Well… last night when I'm asking you for a date? Well, I just want to say, it won't happen and I'm sorry if I put your expectation down… but, I'm straight"

I blinked at her in confusion

"If I recall correctly, aren't you the one that suddenly comes up to me, blushing at me, ogling at me for five times, and asked me to go on a date… so why the change of mind?" you're the one that comes up to me and confessed yet now you're standing here clarifying your action last night

"Yeeeaaaahh about that…" Yang sheepishly scratch her head "when I was in my first and second year of Signal academy, I'm a tomboy girl because of my rather flat chest and boyish attitude so sometimes I like to prank other girls in my class acting as if I'm a boy vying for their attention ranging from a womanizer boy to the shy one and the act was pretty good that most of the girl bought it until I reveal myself and with great reactions" as she explained herself I watch her how her body react especially that curve- er, I mean her body gesture.

Her posture is calm and I didn't notice any bad intentions making her statement is true

"but when I hit my puberty in my third year, I had a growth spurt and have this body complete with a nice rack, and decided to stop the prank yet sometimes I still prank the girls because… I like seeing their reactions" she let a sigh before continuing

"but in my last year, I put a stop on this kind of prank because I realized I kinda played with their feelings and I feel bad about it"

I see…

"But what's this connection with me?"

"well, my target has always been a girl with… better physique and I'm really into my character really good that you can't tell the differences. And when I look at you I… I'm actually kinda envy of you with better rack, curves, and height. And I want to prank you with my 'skills' back in Signal"

Connecting dot, I already seeing where this is going

"But it backfired on you… when I rubbed my chest and whisper in your ears" she turns away not wanting to meet my eyes

"Well it did send chills down my spine"

Nodding at her I close my eyes contemplating what she just said

Right now in my sealed state, I limit how much power I could deliver to the target and as a side effect my awareness is affected too, but it still retained such power and awareness -if my fight with Roman is any indication-

But to think a mere act carried out by a huntress wannabe caught me off guard is something that I should take note… however…

"I already knew you were faking it"

Yang snapped her attention back on me "what?"

"To be honest Yang, you're not the only girl that confessed to me. During and after I'm back from my traveling, a lot of boys even girls approach me vying for my attention as if gender means nothing in love. For every girls and boy that confessed to me, every single one of them had one thing in common that you don't have, their heartbeat pulse"

"What do you mean?"

Opening my eyes, I let a smirked and look into her Lilac eyes "remember when I clasped your hand?"

"uh… yeah, what about it?"

"for every boys and girl that confessed to me, I always clasped my hand and secretly touch their wrist and check their heartbeat and every single one of them pulses rapidly indicating their heart racing because someone they had a crush on touching his/her hand delicately. But you… your heart didn't beat just like them instead, it beats normally, that way I know you're up to something" I explained to her

"Wait, so you knew I was faking it!"

"At first? No. I'll admit your act was good and managed to convince me you're not straight and you're really into me because you crave for my sexilicious body" I told her again with the same husky voice I used last night making her blush once again "but when I touch your wrist that blew it all"

"T-then why do you keep going with it? W-why didn't you stop me? I had dreams damnit!" she raised her voice at me borderline shouting

Who knows Yang, who knows, maybe because I do not found your attempt to woo me acceptable, so I want to punish/tease you because I know you're playing with feelings or maybe I want to be an asshole by giving you the dreams

Probably the former because I grow fond of the feeling called Love, during my stay at Hyoudou household I started to sway from craving for 'silence' to a craving for love. It's a wonderful feeling that I view it as a precious thing for me for it giving me such warm in my heart

And I'll be damned to let someone play with this heart-warming feeling get away with it

"Let's just say it's a bad karma for you. How's that sound?"

All of the redness on her face vanished as Yang looking at me with facial expression as if saying 'Really? I went through hell to get you and this is your answer?'

But eventually, the blonde only let out a sigh accepting it "well, I guess I should've known better not to continue that kind of prank and for that, I'm sorry, Ophis"

"Apology accepted, maybe I should say sorry to you too Yang because I was wearing something risqué as a sleeping wear but in my defense, it's the only sleeping wear I brought with me" Yang nodded in understanding

"So… friend?" Yang extending her hand

"Friend" and I gladly grab her hand and shake it

But again I move my other hand and clasp it gently on her just to tease her again with my husky voice "and I'm really sorry for accidentally gave you a long. Hot. Steamy and creamy dreams"

The reaction was quick, Yang quickly pulled her hand from mine as she blushing "w-will you stop it?! I may be a pervert but that was uncalled for! Did you know how weird my dream was when you suddenly-" she started trailing off as she rants on how her dream was

I guess this is the first step of a beautiful friendship

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

Sometimes in my immortal life, I tend to find an activity -or activities- to kill my boredom. Before apocalypse happened, one of my activities is dozing off…

Like a lot

…

What am I doing with my life back then?

Anyway, bad habits aside, I did a lot of activities just to make more active and sociable, I refuse to be my lazy past self -who's most of the time spending most of the time just to dozing off, eat cotton candy, and sleep- I can do sports, cooking, housekeeping, weapon training, weapon maintenance, singing, weapon assembling, reading, video gaming, even I learned art of seduction just for the hell of it.

And If Yang's red blushing face is any indication, not even girls or women could resist it

But speaking of seducing… or to a lesser extent, flirting.

"You know What's great, me Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you" standing across of our locker aisle is a blonde teenage boy wearing something that can be called as casual knight

Standing over six feet tall wearing a black hoodie under a knight armor, blue jeans with a sword and white scabbard strap to his left waist, and a pair of sneaker shoes. His stature is… well I wouldn't call him thin because he's got quite a muscle like a typical bishounen but buffed up just a little bit

He's just interrupted a conversation between a red-haired girl wearing an armor with bronze with golden finish color reminiscing of spartan warrior -I think her name is Pyrrha Nikos- and the Schnee Heiress… though I somewhat grateful because I don't like the heiress face when she turned away from the red haired maiden with Evil Scheming look on her face

"You again?" the heiress said with the same voice like she met me yesterday

"Nice to meet you Jaune" while Phyrra wave and smile at him

"Yeah yeah… so Weiss" and he start flirting with the heiress

Wait, what the hell?

"Guys do see what I'm seeing?" I asked toward everyone in my group

"What? The Schnee heiress usual attitude or the fact that boy brushed the four times Mistral regional champion?" Ravel asked back

"The latter? Just… why?" I baffled at this sight. He prefers heiress from a Dust company with shady business over the clearly more beautiful, taller, bigger -If You Know What I Mean-, and polite-mannered fighter

Not that I complaining because if you're a boy and finally get a date with either of them you'll get the prestige to date heiress of a mega-corporation or the unbeatable people's champion.

"Maybe someone really prefers a flat chest girl. I mean come on back in Japan, local Japanese or even foreigners otaku declared 'Flat Justice' just to defend their favorite pettanko waifu" Kunou added her two cents

Back to the blonde boy now he started flirting with the champion before the heiress stops him from flirting any further.

For once I thank you, Weiss Schnee… I don't think I could take his cheesy pickup lines anymore. I swear man… If Azazel still alive I bet that he would be cringing because of Jaune's words is CHEESY. AS. HELL…

But then again, knowing Azazel he would probably take (Read: kidnap) him under his wing and corrupt him with porn books and naked photos of sexilicious female Fallen Angels claiming this is his attempt to train Jaune into the art of his perverseness just to end that horrible lines and make him a big pervert and a womanizer just like he was

Bless that perverted ex-Fallen Angel Governor

The heiress tried to tell the Jaune several times about the champion achievement only to find out that the blonde boy didn't know anything about the champion and further frustrate the heiress when he only recognized the champion from a cereal box

… Really? From all of her achievement, that boy recognized her from a cereal box?

But as we -the supernatural beings- watch the event I couldn't help but notice Pyrrha facial expression somewhat happy that the blonde boy didn't recognize her

Oh… so you're that type of people aren't you, Pyrrha? You're tired because people saw you as their champion rather than who you are so that's why you're happy when the blonde didn't know your status as a celebrity in a way you're just like Ruby when she and I met for the first time

Skilled fighters with social issues

When the boy looks about getting too close to the heiress The champion helped her by throwing her javelin at Jaune pinning him on the wall

"I'm sorry!"

[Would all first-year students report to beacon cliff for initiation I repeat, all first-year students report to beacon cliff immediately]

The announcement probably the best thing I heard today, as we finally can get some action today.

I look to my other companions before signaling them to join the other students "Well it's our call, now let's get mov-"

"You… What are you doing here Phenex!" only to get cut off by somewhat venomous tone of Weiss Schnee

Great, now what…?

Wait… she knows Ravel?

Just as she said that Ravel steps forward facing somewhat angered Heiress "Hello, Weissy, how's your day?" Ravel said calmly though I could sense her voice laced with a mocking yet playful tone

"Don't be so casual with me you disgrace of a noble! What are you doing here?!" at this point a lot of people -even Ruby, Yang, Pyrrah, and Jaune- attention now focus at both of them

Despite her insult, Ravel just smile at the heiress "well I'm continuing my education here with my friends and family and what do you mean I'm a disgraced noble? I didn't do anything that tarnishes noble of Remnant, did I?"

"Your attire speaks a lot of how you disgrace noble's name! Wear something appropriate!" now that Weiss said it, yes the church combat outfit somewhat looks like some pervert would wear not a servant of God would wear. Don't get me wrong, the suit is durable and strong… you know what I'm not going defend it, the suit durability is not much different than Kuoh female uniform albeit slightly better

But after Ravel modified the suit, it's goddamn durable and certain modification was made to prevent certain E-cup size chest from bouncing and it's quite flexible, but the hole on the upper butt is something that I would question why the guy who designed this thing would put such… unique style on it

And it doesn't help her suit somewhat hug her figure, large boobs and her butt firmly

What was the tailor who is also the Servant of a GOD thinking when he/she made this suit?!

"Aww you're just jealous of me" Ravel fold her hands on her chest emphasizing more of her bust much to the heiress ire "besides aren't you being too loud for a lady, Weissy? We have an initiation, to begin with, are you sure you want to start a fight?" again Ravel replied with the same smile and that playful tone of her that I think just to piss the heiress off

As I watch those two throwing words at each other, I turn toward Kunou asking for clarification "Did something happen between those two?"

"Let's just say those two entered a competition and Ravel won because she can understand the audience better than the SDC heiress" the fox youkai just letting out a sigh

"And… the heiress… started yelling… at Ravel… 3 months ago" Lilith finished

Ah… I see

Judging from the heiress reaction, I think the heiress obviously don't like or maybe hate the result of the competition

"… I can't wait to give my own 'lecture' to you in combat class" and just like that the heiress stormed off toward the exit leaving the blonde she-devil with a smug look on her face

I walk over to her and talk to her "did you do something that caused her wrath?"

"Now why would you think I would do something like that I maybe a… sinful creature but when it comes to competition I always fight fair, it's just that the heiress always had everything given to her with silver platter"

"And that's the first time someone breaks her silver platter streak and put the blame on you… that's pretty childish" Ravel just giggled at my statement

"You might say that, Ophis, but the girl really has talent in singing, I won because my songs just perfect with the audience's preference" she defended the girl

I don't know what this competition all about aside from singing, but if Ravel participates in it, then it safe to assume there's noble coming to watch the competition. The Schnee heiress probably has the talent to compete to appease the nobles but Ravel, being a noble longer than the heiress, knew the exact way to gain the audiences and appease them better with the correct songs

"Well whatever let's haul ass and go to the cliff we waste enough time already"

~oOo~

 **Beacon Cliff**

 **Third person POV**

All of the students now gathered at the cliff all of them were eager for some actions. Among them were the supernatural beings who intently looking at the forest bellow them. one of them is Kunou Inari the Kitsune Youkai. Due to her nature as a youkai, she had the connection with nature higher than the other supernatural

Kunou observes the forest bellow her and squint her eyes 'the Grimm… what happened?'

She didn't know why, but during her late night meditation she sent a pulse of Senjutsu energy and sense a lot of hatred gather inside the forest but right now

'It reduces a lot'

Maybe it's just her feelings, but the Grimm always is known to be more active in the night since their natural color help them blend in the dark making them perfect killer in the night "maybe Grimm-chan running scared knowing we were coming, mou…" she muttered

"Kunou…" Kunou looks to her side and sees Lilith poking at her shoulder

"hai?"

"The headmaster… is about to… give speech" Kunou look to where Lilith pointing and saw Ozpin who's about to give another speech and the fox youkai move her attention back on him

As of right now every candidate lining up on the launcher with the supernatural beings on the far end of the line with Lilith, Kunou, Ravel, and Ophis follow by Jaune

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." The headmaster said as he looked among the candidates

"Now, I'm sure many of you heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today" Glynda announced

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby whine when she heard this.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" the headmaster advised them "that being said, for this year's initiation, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaattt?!"

Ophis who's standing quite a distance, from Ruby could only shake her head. 'I want to be her teammate, but she'll be too clingy to me if that happen I guess this is where she need to find her teammate other than me'

"See? I told you" another girl with short stature and orange hair -who Ophis remember her as Nora- said to her friend

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die"

Now that got several reactions, while most of them were grinning with anticipation some of them have their own reaction

Jaune let a nervous laugh and gulp audibly

The orange hair girl, whose name is Nora grinning in anticipation

Ravel check her Baton the Shock Therapy in its assault rifle mode to make sure it's working properly

Kunou taps her sword while smiling in anticipation

Ophis looks calm while analyzing the forest 'I wonder who will be my partner?'

But the strongest reaction is shown by Lilith, when 'do not hesitate' part leave the headmaster's mouth, the Dragon God clone's eyes turned into eerie red eyes with slits and her grey draconic gauntlets materialised on her arms

*SHIIING!**SHIIING!*

Lilith flexed her fingers after letting an audible eerie echo sound by scraping her clawed fingers

The sound of her scraping brings chills down to every candidate's spines -minus the supernatural beings-

Ozpin looks toward Lilith who seems now sporting a grin on her face ready to slay Grimm 'it's always the quiet ones' he thought as he still remembers how quiet Lilith is, only to find out her ferocious look just a seconds ago

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return on top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, Sir?" Jaune started while raising his hand

"Good! Now take your position" Ozpin Instructed clearly ignoring the blonde boy

As the headmaster commanded, all of the initiates readied their stances except Jaune who's still determined to ask a question

"Uh, sir? I've got, um… a question." Jaune spoke up not noticing the Heiress of Schnee launched from the springboard launcher "So, this landing… strategy thing… uh, wha-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling" Ozpin casually said

"Oh, uh, I see…" Jaune said as he still oblivious as more of his fellow initiates launched into the forest. "So… did you… like hand out parachutes for us?"

At this point, Ophis -who stand beside Jaune- turned her head to Jaune and look at him in complete disbelief 'how the hell he didn't know about 'Landing Strategy' when 99.99% of Beacon initiates knew it? He's just making himself a fool' his cluelessness also annoyed her

"No. you will be using your own 'landing strategy'," Ozpin said as the headmistress Glynda gave the boy a calculating glare.

Their Job as a professor is to guide them as a future huntsman/huntress but doesn't mean the student will be given a pleasure like a high school student. Beacon is like university where the students were expected to act like a university student where they can take care themselves, there's something that Professors could give to their students but some things need to be prepared by the student themselves

Landing Strategy included

'Well if the boy didn't have any landing strategy… like Qrow always said: Sucks to be you'

"Whoo-wee!" Nora yelled cheerfully leaving the cliff into the forest

"So what is exactly is a land-" At this point, Ophis couldn't tolerate the boy ignorance any longer, Ophis reach the blonde knight shoulder and turn him facing her

"Listen here Jaune Arc, why are you here in Beacon?" Ophis asked in all seriousness complete with her usual monotone voice and unforgiving look

Her facial expression caused the blonde knight to flinched but managed to voice out an answer "To-to b-become a h-huntsman"

"But you don't know what is landing strategy?" Ophis question was answered with Jaune shaking his head "back in my… Hometown… it's a great insult if you don't know what are you getting into, you will be immediately punished and there will be many severe consequences if you're nothing but a hindrance"

Ophis glared at the blonde knight "the closest person to such fool, literally and figuratively speaking, should be the one who delivered the punishment" Ophis raised her fist and covered it with leaking purplish energy toward his face to prove her point

The result is quite expected

Fear

Her threat actually the one she used back at her followers when she created the Khaos Brigade in order to eliminate useless minions in her group because she simply wants the best minions, not a weak useless one

But that's long time ago

"But I have patience and I have more pressing matters than punching you to oblivion" she dismissed her magic and lower her fist before looking at the blonde knight

"If you're wondering what's a landing strategy is then look behind me" changing her tone Ophis instructed the blonde boy to which he complies

As if on cue, Yang flew into the air "Woo-Hoooooo!"

It doesn't need a genius to figure out what's a landing strategy when you saw a person flew into the air… without a parachute

'Oh, Crap' Jaune thought in fright 'nonononnonononono I didn't sign up for this! I need to-'

Before he could panic any further, Ophis broke him out of stupor "Hey! Snap out of it! You signed up to be a huntsman whether you like it or not YOU will have landing strategy!" she shake the boy

"B-But how can I do that?"

Ophis pinch her bridge in response of this casual knight "Listen, I will only help you once this time, when you're in the air try to control your body and see where you're going that way you can plot your course and avoid getting splat into the-" before she could finish, however, Jaune's Launchpad activated and launch him into the air while wailing indignantly

"-ground" Ophis blinked at the pad in front of her before looking where the last initiates before her only to find out that all but the four supernatural beings in disguise already launched into the forest

Oh and Lilith growled in anger because her turn was denied

Ophis turn her attention toward the headmaster who held a large Scroll on his hand before giving it back to Glynda

"Professor Ozpin, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Jaune's turn is after me? Why did you launch him first?"

"Sorry about that Ms. Hyoudou-Gremory, but landing strategy is something that students should come up with their own not be told. I believe young Arc already knew enough and I deduced he's ready" Ophis give the headmaster a meaningful look

'I didn't even tell the Arc how to land yet' oh well, what she can do? Who is she compared to Ozpin who have better knowledge of Beacon proper procedure? She's just a former God disguise as a student compared to the esteemed headmaster of prestigious academy. 'Besides, that Arc-boy must realize what kind of school he enrolled'

"If there's no question, please get ready to launch"

As if on cue, Lilith's launch pad activated launching the Dragon God's clone into the forest "I'm coming for you, you Grimm bastards!" She yelled

Ophis looked at her clone/sister before looking at the she-devil next to her "If I find out you're the one responsible for her fond of profanity I'll brush your mouth with soap"

Ravel smirked in response "If you find out"

"YIIIIIPPPPPEEEEEE!" Kunou Launched into the air

"Well, see you later" Ravel prepare her stance before follow the fox youkai "Up Up and Away!" and with that Ravel flew into the forest

In mid-air, Ravel unfurls two of her wings allowing her to fly, and fly she did. The she-devil perform several aerial maneuvers in the air while letting several hearty laughs

'Show off…' With Ravel now gone, Ophis ready her stance before following the other students "To infinity and beyond!"

* * *

 **[Revised: 11/10/2016]**

 **AN: And that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, R &R but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will deleted it or I will use it to boil Pierogi**

 **P. S. As of right now I think I'm going to reduce chapter length because to be honest it was easy for me to check any misspelling and I think can get more chapter out sooner than later**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hunter and Prey

**AN: Rather quick aren't I? well I just happen so in the mood and I quickly update this.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will come out a few days later**

 **Info:**

"This wound... won't seems... to heal-" - people talking

"shut up you're voice sucks" - people talking in different language/implication

 **[Hey don't be like that Ravel, at least let Lilith try to sing] -** speaking through the scroll, communication circle, or other comm. devices

'Oh hey, Patty Berdioler release a new book' -thoughts

 **...**

 **Oh and fair warning: [Graphic content up ahead]**

 **[Revised: 12/10/2016]**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As the students descend to the forest each of them started using their landing strategy to land up in the air Ophis surround her body with her power of Nothingness erasing the gravity as she glides through the air

Many of the students have different and unique Landing Strategy

"Birdie no!" Ruby yelled as she slams through a small Nevermore before using her Crescent rose in rifle mode and fires it several times utilizing the recoil to slow them down

The Schnee heiress summoned her Glyphs to land

Then there's Nora's companion -Who Ophis knew as Lie Ren- using his

'Twin M1911 pistols with underslung dagger?'

And use it to stab a large tree bark and use it to spiraling down to the ground

But the most fun to watch is Yang landing strategy as she propels herself forward utilizing her shotgun gauntlets recoil "Woo-Hoo! Yeah! Ally-Oop!" Yang yelled at each she used to propel herself. Smashing through leaves, hopping through the trees before rolling on the ground landing safely

"Nail it!"

'Sheesh talks about adrenaline Junkies' Ophis commented at blonde 'There's more to watch but I think this is where I land' Ophis reach Tranquila Oblivia on her back before casually dropping it

"Oops my hand slipped, oh well I guess I need to take it back" Ophis completely stopped in mid-air before somersaulting backward and follow her weapon downward

On the ground

A large amount of Beowolves pack, gather on the ground. The leader of the pack picked up negativity somewhere in the forest, the alpha of the pack -who's aged enough to understand this annual event- realized this another time where the human sent their younglings to prove themselves worthy of hunting their kind

And thus they set to kill them

But they come to a stop as large black Greatsword fell from the sky impaling one of the Beowolf instantly killing it

The alpha of the pack moves its attention to the sword or rather someone who stood on its hilt.

"Oops I think I just killed something," Ophis said to no one particular. Standing on top of the hill Ophis wonder what kind of flesh her sword just impaled

Her answer coming from a loud growl gained turning her attention to her side now she faced with an angry Alpha Beowolf

"Oh sorry did I just kill your friend, mutt?" Ophis mock the Grimm "That's not cool because I was hoping you're the one who gets impaled not your useless underlings"

The alpha let loud roar at her and soon the lesser Beowolves start charging at Ophis poised to kill her

The leather-clothed maiden performed a backward somersault while at the same time flick her sword into the air using her high-heel combat boot. She grabbed the sword and quickly coat it with her power of Nothingness before swinging her massive sword several times sending waves of flying purple arcs easily cut through the Beowolves who charging at her

The result was quick death for the Grimm with severed limbs, head, torso before dissolving into nothing

Sensing another imminent attack, Ophis outstretch her sword to the left and transformed it into its gun-sword form. The energy gathered in the sword gather in front of the barrel of the gun as well as a magic circle forming at the tip of the sword. Ophis fired the energy into the magic circle while at the same time she swings her sword in 180 degrees in counter-clockwise behind her in the process, a long beam of purple light stretches over 15 metre and over a dozen Grimm who get caught by the beam immediately dissolve into nothing as they made contact with her power of Nothingness

The alpha snarled in rage seeing its pack easily slaughtered by Ophis before it started running at her poised to kill her

'Typical animal' Ophis sighed at the low level of the beast, she was expecting something more challenging than a pack of overgrown mutt

Ophis ready her sword once again in sword form to end this one-sided slaughter

 ***RATATATATATATA***

Only to be denied by a hail of bullets piercing the alpha's flesh and fell to the ground not moving an inch

Lowering her sword Ophis trace the bullets trajectory to her right only to be greet by a familiar face

"You miss me, Ophis?" Standing by the tree line is Ravel who's holding her smoking assault rifle. A clear evidence of who just took down the alpha Beowolf

"Miss you, my ass, we just separated for three minutes straight and you just come over and took my last kill" Ophis complained as she put away her sword

"Sorry couldn't help it. Can't let you have all the fun, ya know?" Ravel replied as she turned Shock therapy into its Baton form before walking to Ophis and stop beside the down alpha

"So we're a partner now?"

"Well, you heard the-"

"grrrr..."a growled interrupted the She-Devil, indicating the Alpha is still alive if not exactly well

instinctively Ravel pulled Seventh Circle and covered it with her magic "SHUT. UP!"

Ravel swing her large red baton hard at the injured alpha's head, unlike Shocked Therapy, Seventh Circle specially made for Ravel so she can use both of her nature affinities: fire and air. Due to the nature of those elements...

*BOOM!**SQUELCH!*

The magic-powered wind ignited the magic-powered fire resulting an explosion from the baton that blows away the Alpha's head before disintegrating into nothing

"Isn't that a bit Overkill? Having a baton that explodes anything it touched into smithereens "Ophis wondered not really bothered with the gruesome death

"Says the one who created a Durandal clone that can turn into rapid firing double-barreled chaingun with grenade launcher" Ravel countered as she spins her baton for a second before putting her weapon back on her hip

'Okay she got me' I mentally thought not denying my weapon's ordnance

"Anyway yeah we're partner now"

"Good, as much as I want to be with other people, I believe we should stick together" Ophis said before deactivating her 'language' ability "besides there are supernatural things that should keep in secret and I believe we teaming up with our own races is the best option" Ophis said in different language (1)

This becomes a tradition in their circle. They would switch language when they need something important to talk about but the situation preventing them from communicating normally or using their power. And thus they switch to cheaper method:

Language barrier

Ravel who understand the language and their habit if they want to be discreet nod before replying in the same language "Hai, if we ended up in different partners it will difficult things for us"

~oOo~

 **Third Person POV**

Glynda Goodwitch the headmistress of Beacon raise an eyebrow when Ophis and Ravel speak in different languages she didn't recognize and her suspicion to every girl in Ophis's circle grow. It's not like she hates them or anything but ever since she did a background check on all four girls she's not quite sure why Ozpin let this four enter their school

First, there's Ravel Phenex. The noble-looking girl from Vale is one of the most successful entrepreneurs in Vale, her business made several names that garnered people attention and her Bar never empty. But, then there's the White Fang train raid incident, she single-handedly eliminates almost every personnel and destroys all of the vehicles of White Fang battle group that attacked the train with her weapons and semblance alone. Her ability and how she almost wiped them out worry the Headmistress

Second, there is Lilith Hyoudou-Gremory. Not many things known about her, except that the girl lives in Vale with Ravel and she did hunting down the White Fang personnel for money. While what she did is considered as a 'community service' the method of her work is...questionable at very best. She often hands her target over in… less than good condition. She often handed her bounty with broken limbs, beaten up, near-death, or all of it. And she has no regret or remorse when doing her job claiming: I don't discriminate, but terrorist no matter what races you are, is a fair target to be eliminate

Third is Kunou Inari from Mistral. She also lives with Ravel. She didn't have a constant job often took a part-time job at Ravel's bar but she also did a commentary on books and films. Out of all four of them, Kunou seems the normal one and looks like a good girl from four of them. Also, she had tendencies to talk in different language on certain situation like how she called Ophis, Nee-san

Whatever that means

And last but not the least, Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory. Now this is quite troubling, she didn't have much of a background at the very least the only thing known about Ophis is: she's the big sister of Lilith, she's close with Ravel and Kunou to the point she considers them as their own sisters, and she traveled a lot outside of the kingdom. That's it, even though she lacks a background Ozpin somehow put his trust on her to be allowed inside his academy

But what makes her quite uncomfortable with the leather-clad young woman?

'Probably her semblances' Glynda thought

Ah yes Ophis's semblances, she knew Ophis is hiding something but she didn't know what. The power she displayed when Ophis involved in combat with Ruby against Roman Torchwick making her wonder

What kind of energy did she control?

Glynda knew there are energy manipulation semblances but compare to Ophis's explosive energy they're quite… tame… she couldn't forget the feeling when Ophis's detonated her shock wave projectile in the air. Glynda could literally feel the energy hitting her body, it felt like Aura but... heavier and more potent

Glynda shakes her head as she pushes her glasses back 'I guess I should stop doing this' But despite her suspicion, she didn't want to press the matter any further because in the year she works for Ozpin, he never led her wrong

'I just hope he made the right decision' Kunou isn't going to be an issue but the rest made her worry

But Glynda sighs at the predicament and continue monitoring the initiates hoping to ease up her mind

That is until something caught her attention

'Strange... camera no. 11 went offline'

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

"You saw something up there?" I asked at Ravel as I sit on top of a large slab of stone while enjoying the clear sky

Several minutes ago she volunteered to do some scouting on where the relic would be and now she returned from her duty and giving her report

"Yeah, aside from our objective, I also saw several students pairing up with their respective partner" she reported as she dismisses her wings "Lilith and Kunou got paired up oh, and just to let you know, Ruby got paired up with the Schnee heiress"

'sheesh talk about dumb luck'

I don't hate the heiress, but with that attitude, she can be so full of herself that sometimes make people want to ram something up her already stuck up ass. Well no biggie for us, I just hope the little reaper don't lose her mind dealing with her

"And I already put a marker on that location so we can easily teleport to the ruined temple"

"And miss the fun of killing Grimm? Pass… I'll take the scenic route"

"Suit yourself, I'm fine both way" Ravel shrugged

Well, I don't need to hurry, even though there's time limit I rather taking this slowly than rushing through the objective.

Looking up to the sky I can feel some of my burden leaving my body. This has been one of my favorite hobbies since centuries ago. Who knew watching cloud changing shape in the sky could be relaxing

*KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!*

But sometimes the universal just know how to kill my fun and take that enjoyment with a pathetic girlish scream

"Looks like some girl in trouble," Ravel said as her hand pats her batons

"No that's not a girl" I sighed

"Try to lower the pitch and you got that Jaune fellow running away from something" seriously how can he entered this school when he doesn't even know landing strategy

"Really? Wow, you really hate him do you?"

"I don't hate the boy, Ravel." I justified "but he doesn't even have basic knowledge of being a hunter and did you how clumsy he is?"

"I know, if he doesn't try to man up he will easily get killed… or quickly lost someone he loves"

The work of huntsman/huntress is something not to be taken lightly this job is the first line of humanity and the fauna against Grimm it may look fun and held a high prestige. But like any job revolving saving lives, you can't slack off or using a shortcut. You must learn the skill from the very beginning, embrace it, and put your effort on it

And that Jaune boy, something tells me that the boy didn't have basic training nor the effort to become one as evidence of his ignorance about landing strategy

He may have the drive and the will but he lack the skill to become a huntsman 'I just hope he will improve in this school... otherwise he's just a cannon fodder'

"You know what?" I got up from the stone and walk past the She-devil "let's stop this conversation and start moving to get the-"

*AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!*

Again I was cut off but this time, it was not a pathetic squeal but rather an agonizing scream laced with fear and other negative emotions. I stop myself and turn my body toward the source where the scream coming from

I don't know what caused that scream but I'm betting it's a Grimm… and not a normal one

In Remnant, even a small child –who trained to be a hunter of Grimm- is got used to the presence of lesser Grimm so when they grew up they could handle those mutts with ease

But that scream…

"Well, that was quite unsettling," Ravel said as she came up to me her face is serious.

"No shit…" She stayed in this realm longer than me so she knew one or more thing that I didn't know and of course she knew something isn't right in that screams.

"You think we should check that out?"

I weight the option to investigate that scream.

On one hand, our main objective is to get the relic and go back to the cliff and pretend that never happened or we could investigate it and gather useful information

"let's investigate it, whatever caused that scream is not normal and definitely worth checking and contact both Lilith and Kunou this is probably something big so we will need them" I decided to check it such information is probably useful for us in the future

"Got it" Ravel pulled her Shock Therapy and turn it into its assault rifle form before forming a communication circle "Lilith, Kunou we have a situation…"

After contacting them and reveal the situation Ravel dismissed the communication circle and come up to me "they also noticed it and both of already on their way to investigate it and shall rendezvous with us"

"So they sense it too… good… okay enough fooling around, Ravel take point"

"Aye Aye Captain" as soon as I ordered her, she quickly moves to the source of the scream with me following behind her

~oOo~

 **Minutes later**

 **Emerald Forest, clearing**

 **Ophis POV**

"Bloody hell…"

"What in the fuck…"

We reached the source of the scream and the place is… less welcoming that I imagined. It's a clearing in the forest with many sliced trees, shattered rock, and the destroyed ground.

But the shocking part is the facts there are four dead bodies lie lifelessly on the ground drowning in their own blood

Ravel put away her weapon and starts inspecting the dead

There are two boys and two girls

One of the boys suffered the least. His body is filled with stab wounds that went through his rib cages piercing through both lungs and his hearts

The other boy suffered the most. His spine completely visible from a what seems to be a large open wound like something stab him on the back before forcefully ripping it downward that caused the gruesome wound not stopping there he seems to lost his right arm and it looks like something bites him and it forcefully rips off his arm

Then the first girl dead body, this one also suffer like the first boy but the stab wounds extend to her abdomen and seem to stab through her kidneys

But the most shocking and the most gruesome one is the last girl in this group…

"By Lucifer… is she…"

"Yes, this one got bisected" I kneel beside the last body to get a closer look at the injuries inflicted on her

She was bisected with some of the innards spill on the ground and her lower parts separated several meters from her upper body part. Her eyes were wide opened, horror etched on her face hoping this is just a dream and quickly wake up

Despite being used to this kind of sight, It still sickens me to no end, especially if such tragedy falls upon such younglings. I look toward the separated lower body part and lift it before putting it right under her upper body part then, I create a magic circle put my hand through it and pull a long black sheet and cover the body with it

I give the girl one last look before I cover her face with my gloved hand and close her eyes "Rest in peace young one and I hope you found happiness in the afterlife"

I stood back on my feet and start wondering: where's the professor that was supposed to watch over the students?

"Hey, Ophis! I found another dead body"

I turn my face away to Ravel giving her full attention "who is it?"

"It seems he's the professor"

Indeed he is… was… he's a middle age man with blond hair wearing a combat gear with flak-jacket, underneath the jacket he wore a name tag on his left breast pocket -which is now covered in blood- and unlike the students, he didn't suffer a gruesome injury… only a single stab to the head

"Even the professor got killed. Damn who could've done this? Is there any psychotic killer running around in this forest" Ravel wondered

"No, it was Grimm" at the sudden sound we quickly turn around and ready our respective Ravel with her assault rifle while I change Tranquila Oblivia to its second form ready to fire its energy cannon

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! This is us Kunou and Lilith" both Kunou and Lilith coming out from the bushes with the former put her hands in the air

At the sight of fox youkai and my clone, we ease up our stances and lower our weapon "give some fucking heads up next time you're approaching us" Ravel said while putting away her rifle

"Sorry, but I had to be stealthy and silent because I don't want to encounter any kind of trouble, like racist initiates on our way, guess I forgot to deactivate my ability" Kunou explained

"That's fine" I look at my clone who now standing straight like a soldier waiting for an order "Lilith start looking around find something unusual here"

"Yes, Master" again with the master thing…

Still, she complied and starts looking around for clues

"Kuso… that's brutal…" Kunou seems to gawk at brutal death these five experienced "I knew Grimm is savage but this…"

"Are you sure, this is Grimm's doing?" I asked her

"Yes, I'm sure Ophis nee-san, I'm an expert in the art of sensory and soul related magic. The human and faunus in Remnant use Aura which is a manifestation of one soul to fuel their semblance. For me, that kind of power source is like a distress beacon for me" Kunou explained as she switched her language to not revealing her original power

"What's the connection with them?" Ravel gestured the bodies on the ground

"I'm getting there…" Kunou said "Normally when a human with heightened spiritual power tend to leave a 'trail' of his soul and sometimes lingers in an area, but I didn't sense any spiritual energy leaked by a human or faunus instead… I sense a lot of negativity in the area the same one leaked by a Grimm and let me tell you whatever attacked them IS a strong Grimm" Kunou explained

Both Ravel and I look at each other before looking back at Kunou "but what kind of Grimm would do this? If I recalled, there's no Grimm leaving their victim like this?"

"Guys, I found something you might interested" Lilith called out to us.

I walk toward her and reach Lilith who kneels on the ground as she inspects the ground beneath her "do you know any Grimm with pointed-tip legs?"

Pointed-tip legs?

"Because I found strange footprints here" at her statement I kneel beside her to take a good look at it

Indeed it was footprints and like Lilith described this thing leaving a stab-like hole on the ground. Now that raised a question is there any kind of Grimm with a pointed-tip leg? The first thing come to my mind is Deathstalker but Deathstalker's legs are much bigger than this footprints. Moreover, if a Deathstalker stomps the ground with enough force, then their footprint will be something like a small crater and that's a no

I also look at the distance between the hole and quickly make an assessment

'Whatever this Grimm is, this thing is around 4 to 5 meter in length' I could only make such assessment. I want to use a spell for investigation purposes but I know the professors will be watching and I don't want to reveal myself just yet

"This is either new species or ancient Grimm" I state gaining a groan from all three of them

Well, what can I say? Human and Faunus already have racial disputes and Grimm that keep growing every year, they don't need a new species of Grimm (or an ancient one) to make their life harder. And These three live longer in this realm than I do so they understand the how grim situation is

…

I just made a pun, didn't I? I got to write it down after this

"However, whatever this Grimm is, they are not our objective" all three of them seems about to protest with my decision but I quickly stop them

"Listen we are here to become huntresses, and I understand that the presence of such Grimm cannot be tolerated, but we have our mission and that is to retrieve the relics inside the ruined castle. I understand you're upset not to hunt them but they are not our target. We better not straying from our mission objective and we better complete it" I reasoned with them "We better report this to the headmaster after this, and avoid contact with this Grimm… but if we do encounter them… act accordingly" now that got their spirit back

"Hmm… alright at least now I'm allowed to kill Grimm-chan when they appear"

"Yes, I prefer blowing them away with Seventh Circle rather than doing boring things"

"Hmm… Hack and Slash"

For some reason, it seems that Kunou, Ravel, and Lilith become more violent this day. I wonder why? But that's topic I need to address for another time

"But now, help me gathering the corpses," I said as I summoned a magic circle and pull out several sheets

~oOo~

 **Third Person POV**

As all of the supernatural being busy moving the bodies, certain Grimm has been watching from afar.

They have encountered worthless foes before as they fell quickly before them and give them a quick death

And now they encounter more

Unlike their first prey, these one looks quite promising

It made several clicking sounds signaling its group to move

* * *

 **[Revised: 12/10/2016]**

 **AN:**

 **(1) Japanese**

 **Man, I made Jaune looks worse than the canon in the earlier chapter and some of you want him dead... well didn't we all? But despite being a goofball and being so ignorant as if asking to be shot in the face with .500 magnum cartridge, I don't want to kill him in this story but at the same time, I want something different and not too dependent on canon.**

 **All of this because RWBY vol. 4 which will be on air on October 22 and clouded my judgment on Jaune. If Jaune is still being a goofball of a huntsman I will take necessary action to... put him aside but, if he turns into something else I MIGHT forgive his stupidity and find a way to fit him in this. So I've been thinking a lot of ideas what I'm going to do with him, and thankfully some of the ideas are not revolving RWBY trends. I just hope it will break through the trends and create something different.**

 **But aside the dilemmas above... I have plans for him**

 **On to another matter, I'll try my best not to follow current RWBY trend (WhiteRose, BumbleBee, JaunexHarem, Strong Jaune, etc.) let's face it, guys, there are too many of them**

 **I'm not dissin' those stories because, and to be honest, I read some of them too. I just want to create my own story not that's not clouded by fan shipping**

 **...**

 **Anyway, that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, RR but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will deleted it or I will use it to make shashlik**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hunter and Prey: Encounter

**AN: and here I am, back with another chapter.**

 **I originally want to upload another two chapter this week but unfortunately, my laptop broke down and need some repair. As of right now, I'm writing with an old laptop I found in my attic store room (don't ask) and it tend to freeze up and I only managed to finish this chapter. But don't worry I'm working on the next one**

 **Info:**

"What kind of shoes do the pedophiles wear?" - people talking

"Oh no, not question pun again... but let me guess...Kets?" - people talking in different language/implication

 **[uhm... Pumps...Sneakers?] -** speaking through the scroll, communication circle, Lilith's Void Charger, or other comm. devices

'oh wow... all of them are good answers but unfortunately the answer is... White Vans' -thoughts

 **[Revised: 12/10/2016]**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Ophis and co. location**

 **Ophis POV**

We just finished lining up the bodies of fallen initiates and covering the bodies with black sheets. Right now I'm observing several meters away from Ravel who's now being on guard while Kunou cast a spell around them. The spell itself will act as ward to repel the Grimm by erasing any foul stench of the dead and emitting wave of positive energy

Hopefully, this will lighten the work retrieval team later

"Master" Lilith approach me from my right

"What is it?"

"I look around searching for clues and I stumble upon this" she pulled out a small memory card from her memory card and hand it over to me

"What's in it?"

"Don't know, and I found this inside a broken camera" she shrugged

Broken?

I was wondering how an observing camera got broken when Lilith decide to continue "well, more like got cut to two pieces luckily the memory card still intact"

I raise an eyebrow at her

How… no not how, who is it?

Who cut the camera down? Clearly, someone or something didn't want the secret to being revealed

But Kunou has confirmed that every human or faunus inside the forest including professors who observing the area don't have any malicious intent to harm other –though there are some Aura signatures which exude negative energy but not enough to gain any interest- moreover it's impossible there's any psychopathic killer hunting down the student

But holding my judgment until I see the content of the memory card "hey, I don't have a Scroll can I borrow yours?" I didn't have the time to buy a new handheld phone back then

"Sure thing, Master" she obediently reaches her pocket and pull her scroll and hand it to me

I like this smartphone called Scroll because it's a multi-tool gadget it can act as a gaming console controller, key card, and other cool stuff that (Earth) Humanity's smartphone couldn't

You know what? I'm going to Vale after this is over and buy two of them. One for me and I will study and preserve the other. Who knows the Scroll will become something useful for me in the future when I lead a nation filled with former space soldiers trying to be a ninja and swore their absolute loyalty to me only.

…

Shit… Ravel words really affected me

Anyway, I put the memory card into the slot and the screen switch to the video player. It took several second to load before the screen start showing the scenery in the forest but I'm not going to wait for it so I simply skip it by dragging my index finger across the screen skipping the video in the process

So far there's nothing but green scenery of the forest but when the playback is few minutes about to end, the screen shows the same four initiates desperately running away from something one of them already suffer a wound to the stomach as he holds on to his friend who also struggling to run

"What are you all running from?"

[SSKKKRRREEEEEE!] My question quickly answered by a high-pitch roar. The screen shift behind the initiates and revealing a pack of Grimm that has been hunting them. Indeed, it's a new one at least that's what I think

I press the pause button to take a good look at it

It's a unique one

The Grimm looks like a giant four-legged bug. Like Lilith said, they are indeed had pointed-tip legs with multiple joints. The rearmost legs seem to be longer than the forelegs which 1/3 shorter than rear legs. Moving up to its upper body, I saw a large mandible that seems to be their signature of their type

Their mandible is a sight to behold. Its upper and lower mandible is so big that it is actually 50% of its upper body while its back is taking a triangular frame elongated to the back and covered with thick bone armor. And the end of the mandible is nothing but sharp edges built to rip or cut through anything

There's also bone armor covering the mandibles giving better protection

Moving on, they also have multi-joints arms. It's a long bladed arm designed to slash its target with its arms as evidence on the screen the leader of the Grimm who's roaring at the initiates while its hand also spread high in the air poised to strike

The mouth located at center of its body right between the pincer-mandible and they have a pair of eyes too, few inches away from the mouth (1)

I play the videos again to see how they fare against the Grimm only to find out how miserable they trying to fend them off

One of the initiates, turn her weapon to pistol form and let out several shots at the Grimm only to bounced off as it hit the bone armor. And then the Grimm brought its body forward and open its mandible wide open before it lunges at the initiate. The male initiate instinctively hit the dirt and the Grimm end up chomping a tree

And to my shock, the tree got crushed easily under the strength of its mandibles

One of the female initiates decide to do some damage at close range to another Grimm, she charges forward with her sword only to find out the Grimm were fast and agile, the Grimm is keeping the distance from the female initiate while she swings her weapon trying to hit the bastard. The female initiate seems to seethe in anger as she starts losing herself. The large insect Grimm seems to notice this is, right after she sent another swing the Grimm deliver a counter-attack disarming her and stab her right at the abdomen

'Damn, this thing is surely something else' and they seems unfazed by the initiates, as if they knew how to counter them.

Suddenly, one of the unknown Grimm turns its attention to the camera, as if the Grimm knew they're being watch. It let a high-pitch roar before charging toward the camera, and when it close enough, it swings one of its bladed arm destroying the camera as well as ending the footage

"Clever bug…"

I lower the Scroll from my face before pulling out the memory card and give the scroll back to Lilith. And do a quick thinking

Whatever that Grimm was, it's a bad news for everyone that thing is smart, agile, fast, and strong. At this point, I'm starting to doubt it's a new Grimm species it's more like old and probably ancient Grimm.

This will make things more troublesome. A projectile weapon seems useless unless we have bigger caliber or enchanted bullet. Luckily for us, all of our weapons were enchanted with magic as well as the ammunition along with a badass laser as ammunition

Melee weapon is optional, but I rather not risking my teammates to fight in Close-Quarter-Combat. Even though our melee weapon is more than capable to take them down but the unknown Grimm capable of using their blade arms like a sword and they knew to counter one of the fallen initiates movements, meaning they either learned naturally or they actually learned some moves by observing the human/faunus

I don't think the latter is possible but if it's true they can learn by simply watching us, then we'll be in deep trouble if we fight them in close-range

Guess we need to limit or don't use any melee attack at all

Should we encounter one of them, we probably better take them out before they could get close.

Haaahhh… and here I thought we will have something easy to do

Anyway, we better get moving before that thing shows up

"Kunou did you-" I was about to ask kunou about her ward progress only to find her standing in front of me her eyes narrowed and he ears look tense. She's looking at me… no… she looks behind me as if she saw something behind my back

Wait… behind my back…

When I thought about that word, my ears quickly pick up a faint sound of footsteps, not just any footsteps this sounds… like someone stabs the ground with a knife

That's when I realized it's the same insect-like Grimm that I just watch from video footage is approaching our location

"There's something coming isn't it"

"Hai" Kunou replied as she reaches her Katana/shotgun hybrid weapon "and it's closing fast" Kunou pull her weapon up before switch her weapon into its shotgun form

"Kunou! Did you finish the ward?"

"Hai! It's done and functional" she replied

"All of you! Get your weapon ready we have Grimm closing into our position!" while they're getting ready, I'm going to create a strong barrier field to protect the fallen initiates and I will make sure it can hold off high-level archfiend

~oOo~

 **Third person POV**

 **With the Grimm**

Said Grimm now rushing toward its target location they could see clearly they prey now

They still gather inside their previous hunting ground and not moving an inch

This will be an easy battle for them

The leader of the pack let several clicking voice to its group and in response, they split into three groups to circle them and block any possible escape

They found one of them not moving at all but they didn't see the other three from earlier.

Nah it doesn't matter for them they could always find more. The Grimm let several clicking sound ordering the nearest of its underling to kill the prey

One of them complied and quickly move behind the female before it charges at the female

When the Grimm is close enough to the target, however, the female vanish into purple trails and out of nowhere another female with fox ears and tail appear out of nowhere and bring her gun at the Grimm

The female faunus let a single shot at it and her bullet destroyed its mouth

The Grimm pushed backward by the sheer force of the gun

Another shot rings out and this time, it took one of its legs

The Grimm roar in pain but it didn't back down and instead, the Grimm drag his body forward with its remaining leg and trying to cut her with its arm. The faunus take a few step back and ready her weapon again with several beeping sounds, the shotgun fires (2)

*BLAMBLAMBLAM!*

This time the faunus aim at its remaining unarmored part of the legs and let out two consecutive three-round burst shell. The shells she fired quickly tore apart the legs apart as she quickly switches target after she fired each shot and the result was devastating as the Grimm now lose any locomotion limb and have no means to move

But it still alive as evidence how the Grimm let growl of pain and drag his body with its blade arms

The female faunus widened her eyes at the Grimm stubborn attempt before she picks a single round from her pocket and loads it into her gun. She cocks the gun and aims at the Grimm and fired

The result? An explosion that leaves a gaping hole at the dead Grimm's body

Not bad… they are prey that seems worth their effort

SSKKKRRREEEEEE!

The alpha's let out a high-pitch roar signaling its pack to attack

~oOo~

 **Third person POV**

 **With Ophis and co.**

SSKKKRRREEEEEE!

"More of them… Kuso that's too many" Kunou cocks her shotgun ejecting the spent shell "here they come!" Kunou informs her teammates

Ophis, Lilith, and Ravel appear out of thin air and ready their respective weapons. Earlier Ophis explained about the Grimm they're about to face, told them their possible weaknesses and devised a plan to lure them out and exterminate them. So Kunou cast an invisibility spell hiding them from Grimm sight and when one of them take the bait, Kunou fired rains of hot buck shots and explosive shell at the Grimm

They were expecting the Grimm to come one by one or at least a group at best so they could flank them, but all of the supernatural –thanks to their enhanced hearing- quickly detect the Grimm already rushing at them and their quantity is not something to joke about and forced them to alter their plan

"Keep your distance from them! Remember this Grimm excels in Close-quarter combat! Don't engage them -unless you have too- in a melee fight, even if you're immortal! I don't want any of you to take any chances, use your range weapons!" it should be no problem for them to get hit or slashed by their blade arms as their regenerative power can heal it as fast as they lose a limb

But it still hurt as shit –unless you're Ophis or Lilith-

Ravel narrowed her eyes at that, the house of Phenex produced a lot of immortal devils back then, but contrary to popular belief, The Phenex do felt pain every time they lose a limb in a fight only a strong one who can shrug off the pain. She's still wondering how her brother doesn't faze when he lost a limb while she cried when she accidentally chopped her finger when she cut radish. even after her regenerative power regenerates her finger she could feel the lingering phantom pain of her finger being chopped

And Kunou still needs few more centuries to gain immortality so she better proceed with caution

"Aim your weapon to their mouth, eyes, or any unprotected parts!"

"Got it!" Ravel and Kunou responded

"Meh, I can manage" Lilith shrugged as she flexed her clawed fingers

"Suit yourself"

Not long after that, the heinous Grimm burst through the foliages revealing its glory to them

Ravel lower her assault rifle as she takes a good look at the Grimm "What kind of abomination is that?"

"Does it matter?! Start shooting and don't let them get closer!"

As the bug Grimm start rushing at their prey, all of the supernatural beings start firing their respective weapons

Ophis turn her weapon into its gun-sword and the purple energy start gathering at the barrel of the gun and form a magic circle at the tip of the sword. Ophis fires the energy projectile and as it passed the magic circle it turn into a bolt of purple energy bullet. The magical bullet slams itself at the Grimm and explodes killing it. She repeatedly does this at the incoming Grimm, dropping them like flies.

'This is easy… but I wouldn't let it get to me'

One of the Grimm got to close to her and Ophis change Tranquila Oblivia to the sword form and swiftly swing her sword cutting through the Grimm's bone armor with ease as well as ending the miserable creature's life

Ravel keeps her distance and faces the unknown Grimm head on with her rifle. Firing several concentrated burst shots, she aimed each shot at their mouth or eyes but prove to be tricky as the Grimm really like to move around as of right now she only took down three of them "Stay still, damn it!" she flick the fire-selector on the rifle and start going automatic on them. The rapid firing bullet hit their target tearing the Bug-Grimm apart thanks to her enchanted rifle and bullets

One of the Grimm lost one of its limbs and fell forward and Ravel didn't take any chances and quickly unload her enchanted bullets to kill it. The bullets rip through its eyes and went deeper inside the flesh doing more internal damage at the Grimm. Another four-legged Grimm coming up and quickly charge at her. Ravel quickly reach another trigger with her middle finger and fire the grenade round, the round flew directly into the oversized bug's mouth and explode from the inside leaving the headless Grimm slumped to the ground

"Yeah, You like that don't you?!" Ravel taunted amidst the muzzle flashes of her rifle

"RAVEL BEHIND YOU!" Kunou shouted at her warning incoming Grimm

Ravel stop firing and look behind her and quickly noticed the bug Grimm sneaked behind her and ready to cut her off with its massive mandibles "SHIT!" she stumbled and fell backward unable act faster

But before the Grimm could chop her off Lilith zip in front of Ravel and stop the massive mandible with her clawed gauntlets the mandible may be sharp but it didn't have enough power to cut through a dragon scale -which is part of her gauntlets-. Lilith slowly clenches her fingers embedding deep inside the mandible ensuring the Grimm couldn't move before she sends a sharp kick to the Grimm's mouth. The force of her kick and her hand locking on the mandible causing the Grimm to launch away while at the same time Lilith forcefully rips the mandibles from the Grimm's body leaving it roaring in agony as black liquid flowing from the ripped mandibles

Lilith quickly used the momentum to take down another Grimm.

She quickly teleports to the nearest Grimm, reappears just above the Grimm before she uses the ripped mandibles to stab its eyes. The Grimm starts to trash around when one of the mandible sharp edges pierced its eye before Lilith rammed the other mandible at the other eye, the Grimm trash around more wildly before it fell to the ground, dead. Lilith then used her teleportation ability again to zip through multiple Grimm. As she moves passed the Grimm, she let a series of quick slashes using her fingers slicing them to pieces the process is too fast for any naked eyes to see before moving to the next victim. She repeats this process over and over again until she teleports back to Ravel and as if on cue on her arrival, the Grimm she attacked earlier literally sliced into pieces and not even its tough bone armor survive the onslaught

"Next time, be more aware of your surroundings" Lilith coolly said as offer a hand to Ravel

"Geez... you don't need to rub it in" Ravel took her hand to get up "but thanks"

"You're welcome... and friendly advice: change the muzzle break on your barrel, it's too loud that I think it hampered your hearing," Lilith told the She-Devil who's sporting a frown on her face

"Hey, I need my weapon to be accurate you know? With 900 RPM my rifle tends to sway a lot from the target from the target without proper modification" (3)

"You say that, but remember you're a not human and our body is much stronger than them. You should've enough strength to hold the rifle in place to compensate the recoil or maybe you just don't have what it takes to fire an automatic rifle" Lilith mocked with a smug look on her face

"You know, I like you better when you talk like a creepy stalker" Ravel sigh it's true that she had the strength to do it she just felt it's too much of a hassle and add a lot of attachments to her weapon to compensate the recoil

"You will have me talk like that AFTER the initiation is over but until that, Deal with it" with that, both Lilith and Ravel go back fending off the Grimm

Like Lilith, Kunou also takes a closer approach. As the Grimm getting closer, she flicks the select-fire lever on her shotgun to semi-automatic. One of the Grimm opened their large mandible trying to catch the fox youkai. The Grimm brought it's gaping pincer-mandible trying to crush the fox youkai, but Kunou isn't going to let them taste her meat. She quickly brought her weapon up front and fired an enchanted buckshot pellets at the Grimm's mouth, the sheer force of her shotgun make the Grimm thrown backward. Seeing the stunned Grimm, Kunou reach her pocket and pull out several slug shells and quickly load it into Kiba.

"Surprise!" Not wasting more time she quickly fired a single slug round at the stunned Grimm. It pierced the Grimm's body before exploding inside the Grimm. Unlike Ravel's enchanted bullet, Kunou enhances her bullet and slugs even further by adding a small hollow space inside the bullet/slug and she filled it with an extremely compressed air trapped inside the hollow space. Upon piercing the target, the bullet/slug will break itself apart letting the air trapped inside the bullet/slug to decompress letting the air escape in airburst-explosive style. Hence why the Grimm in front of her now have a large hole on their body

Then she quickly unloads more slug shells at the incoming Grimm again the Grimm fell easily thanks to her enchanted rounds each to their heads exploded in a violent manner

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

 **5 minutes later**

Five minutes

In any armed conflict, five minutes felt like five hours and that's how I felt right now as I keep firing bolts of energy as this oversized bug-looking Grimm

How many this thing out there? No matter how much we eliminated the Grimm still rushing at us. They showed a level of intelligence earlier like ambushing Ravel from behind but right now they're just straight rushing at us from all direction. They don't seem to show any fear as they keep charging, biting and slashing their arm at us no matter how many their brethren they've lost

"Changing mag!" Ravel said

"Reloading!" Kunou shouted as she loads a stripper clip into her rifle

Ravel and Kunou reload their respective weapon again. Lilith now also deployed her blades and spark attacks

I let another energy bolt flew from Tranquila's barrel and quickly eliminated the oversized bug only to be replaced by another one

"Damn it! We're not going to get anywhere if we're just defending!" Ravel complained as she let another stream of hot enchanted bullet at her target

Yes, as of right now we're trapped in this clearing with the more of these four-legged insect-like Grimm keep on coming as fast as we can eliminate them

"Ravel, can you make a magic circle for us to escape to the ruined temple?" I requested the drill haired girl

"No can do, Ophis. With the Grimm keep coming at us, I can't concentrate enough to cast a spell" she fired her rifle again

Damn it!

With relentless and fearless Grimm, we can't make a run for it because they will follow us and risk them to find and probably attack other initiates the only way to escape is either fly away or teleportation spell. I quickly throw the former out of the window. If we choose to fly away we're still risking the others lives, we don't know how much about them who knows if they can track us? This leaving the latter is the best choice

"Hey! If we can keep them busy for you, can you get us out of here?"

She stops firing for a second before giving her answer "I'll try"

Alright that's good enough

"Kunou, Lilith help me protect Ravel! We're going to buy her some time so she can finish teleportation spell!" I ordered them before continuing "use magic or any kind of power source if you have too, we need every advantage we have to repel this fucker!" Ophis barked.

With the observation camera is downed, we can use our original power to certain extend without worry

"Got it!" after they replied, Ravel quickly drop her weapon and chant the spell

Kunou starts gathering Senjutsu to enhance her physical abilities her pupils slowly turn into slits indicating she gathered enough Senjutsu energy to turn the table to their favor

 **[CHARGE] [CHARGE]** the sounds of Void Charger rang out increasing damage output and physical abilities Lilith could deliver her eyes now literally glowing red

I too decided to step it up. I switch my great sword to the chain gun from preparing to unleash hell as I channel my Nothingness power causing it to glow eerie purple

"Covering fire!" I yelled out

~oOo~

 **Third Person POV**

Lilith, Kunou, and Ophis fire their respective weapons.

The clone of Dragon God, scrape both of her blades. One of the blade aims at her target while the other scrape it outward sending dark purplish spark launching from the blade. The spark hit one of the Grimm right in the eye and pierced right through she repeat this process at rapid pace knocking more of the rushing Grimm

Kunou raises her rifle and starts firing with rapid succession. She tried her best to keep her shots count and thanks to the Senjutsu augmentation she acquires her target, firing, and reload much faster than she usually does. As of right now Kunou fire one shot at the bug Grimm at its eye and quickly switch to the next target before firing again

Rinse and repeat

Ophis hold the trigger and Tranquila let out a stream of energy bullets at the pack of unknown Grimm and like any result, she expected from the energy bullets, it tore the unknown Grimm to oblivion. Her thumb reaches the trigger for the grenade launcher and pressed it. The energy shell launches from the underslung barrel and explodes at the unknown Grimm's face in a violent manner. The air around them now filled with the unknown Grimm roaring in pain as they reduced into nothing

Ophis grit her teeth as she continues firing stream of energy bullets as well as charged shot from her underslung barrel slaughtering wave of the unknown Grimm with ease

"You know Nee-san, with a weapon like that…" Kunou tried to comment but Ophis quickly cut her off

"I know what you're thinking Kunou, but this Grimm is something else and I rather learned how this Grimm behaves for future reference than outright slaughter them" Ophis retorted at her as she keeps firing her chain gun

"Okay, that makes sense" as she went back to firing her rifle at unknown Grimm

Suddenly, something glowing underneath their feet all of them turns their attention to the ground for a split second and watch an orange magic circle with Pheenex's family crest ready to transport them away

Ophis put a smile on her face as they were about to teleport from this place "take us away Ravel"

"Sure thing, Ophis"

The glow intensifies as the orange light enveloped all of the four supernatural beings and immediately transporting them to their objective location leaving the Grimm wondering where their prey was gone

* * *

 **[Revised: 12/10/2016]**

 **AN:**

 **(1) If you're wondering how the Grimm looks like, their appearance is basically the Warrior Bug from Starship Trooper but with more Grimm-y look complete with bone armor and black theme color and if you're wondering about the Grimm's name, no I will not use the same name from Starship Trooper. I already have a name and probably a backstory of this Grimm**

 **I originally want to use the Dragon Grimm for Ophis and her team to fight, but despite the epic fight I have in mind, I have to scrap it.**

 **Why? it's too early... way too early**

 **(2) If you get the small references I made with Kunou's shotgun then you will know I based her shotgun (Kiba) from certain space marine's weapon (DOOM 2016 Combat Shotgun) with burst fire attachment. Also, Kunou tweaked the shotgun ammo tube with magical container seal where her ammo tube now contains untold amount of enchanted buckshot shells. should the need to use enchanted explosive/standard slug shell rises, she manually insert the slug shells. when the slug shell is spent, the shotgun will return to use the pre-loaded buckshot**

 **(3) I based Ravel assault rifle (Shock Therapy) from one of my favorite weapon: AEK-971 (Battlefield Player will know this infantry shredder). But Ravel heavily modified the rifle to her liking: it's now a bullpup assault rifle with Picatinny rails on top and under the barrel. she attached Hybrid-Red dot sight as well as flip-up canted iron sight, she put a muzzle break on the barrel, grenade launcher and lastly she also tweaked every magazine she has with magical container seal as a result each magazine now contain at least 500 rounds of enchanted armor-piercing 5.45x39mm**

 **After this, I'm going for the (slightly altered) canon where the rest of the initiates meet up**

 **...**

 **Anyway, that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, RR but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will deleted it or I will use it to make Wagyu steak**


	7. Chapter 7 - Camaraderie (?)

**And here's the next chapter of this story. sorry about the wait but life gets in the way as College start entering my life again.**

 **I got not much to say about this other than the fact that one of the reviewers complained about how weak Ophis in this story. I understand how you're feeling seeing such an OP character turned into a... less capable... than the original but I have reasons for why Ophis acting like that -and other stuff that maybe not-so-DxD like the supernaturals using firearms- and I already have the background story for this**

 **Also, I'm aware of my grammar and after posting this chapter I will check any grammar mistakes before going back writing the next chapter**

 **that being said let's on to the chapter**

 **Info:**

"Kunou: Konnichiwa Minna-san, Kunou desu" - people talking

 _"Ophis: Deutschland über alles!... wait, why am I speaking German?"_ \- people talking in different language/implication

 **[Ravel: 'Merica! FUCK YEAH!]** \- speaking through the scroll, communication circle, or other comm. devices

'Lilith: Bozhe Moi... BLIN! Will you shut up cyka! I'm playing CSGO here!' - thoughts

 **(P.S. I'm considering about asking for help from Beta-reader but I need to read the terms about Beta-reader first before I choose to decide to choose one)**

* * *

 **Ruined temple**

 **Blake's POV**

Is this place really hard to find? We spent at least 20 minutes here waiting for another initiate to arrive, and no one –except the one who already took the relics- come here nor at least passing by

"Man, where are they? Is this place really hard to find?"

My partner here, the blonde Goldilocks Yang Xiao-Long was the one who suggested me to wait for the other initiates because it will easy for us to bust through Grimm with more manpower. Though knowing our interaction with certain sexy raven-haired girl last night, I think she's waiting for her sister

We should've moved back to the cliff right now, but understand her reason I just go along with her 'I should've brought one of my books with me if I know I will be waiting like this'

"I'm sure they're on their way" I assured her

But on the inside, I'm also wondering where they are

I took a walk around the ruin looking around just to ease my boredom. I look at the pedestals and I saw multiple chess pieces which are the relic of this initiation

Around me, I only found the green view of trees, bushes, and Yang stretching her hand

Looking up in the sky I saw a blue sky decorated with white cloud

And looking down I saw strange symbol with trace of strong Aura linger on it

Wait what?

I stop my walk and quickly kneel on the ground and inspect it

A strange symbol carved into the ground

The symbol looks like a family crest belongs to an aristocratic noble of every kingdom in Remnant yet I never saw nor recognized this one. But what made me curious is the Aura lingers in air it's a strong one I can tell but it seems dormant

"You found something, Blake?" I turn around and saw my partner approaching me. Seems she's curious too

"Yang, do you know what this symbol is?" she leans over and looks at it

"Nope, I saw a lot of gangster syndicate symbol but never saw one like but I think it's a big shot symbol"

That's not what I'm talking about Yang… but with that answer, I guess you don't even know

I let out a sigh and decide to inspect it even further, but as I touch the crest a sudden burst of energy flow from it. The energy gradually getting stronger and it keeps goes on that my senses started blaring again.

It's the same feeling when I fought Lilith and Ophis's Aura leak

But it emitting different feel.

Lilith's Aura is like a predator hunting its prey and giving sense of insecurity

Ophis's Aura feels like an apex predator showing its dominance

But this one is disorienting and to be honest the Aura give me a nauseous feeling and I think it's messing with my senses even further even suffocates me a little

The crest now started glowing brightly that I had to shield my eyes "Blake! What did you do?!"

"I don't know! I didn't even do anything!" now around the crest, an orange energy flow around the crest and started forming a lot of unknown letters arranged in circular motion now it's starting to look like a Glyph. Then the next scene will be forever burned in my mind from center of the circle, I saw four figures slowly coming up

I saw the multi-drill haired girl, a fox faunus wearing some sort of uniform, and the twin Raven-haired beauty emerging from the circle.

And that's when I realize, it's Ophis and her associates

Their faces look tense yet somewhat relief, sweat rolling on their cheeks and their hands tightly grip their respective weapons

The circular glyph glows again before completely disappear and those four start scanning their surrounding

'uhh… my head…' I quickly fall to the ground as I put a hand on my temple as I got a serious headache

There's clearly something not right here, I've met a lot of experienced huntsman or huntress some of them are quite strong and yet their Aura didn't emit this kind of side effects and these four… no, three… I don't know which one but I'm guessing it's either the fox's Aura or the multi-drill haired girl's Aura

"W-what? How? Ophis, how can you do that?" my partner asked

Ophis and her associates snap their attention at us and brought their weapons train on us "Wait, Wait! It's me, Yang!"

Ophis seem to notice us and move her finger from the trigger "Yang?" Ophis gesture her friends and sister to lower their weapons before casually spin her large machine gun before it turns into her Greatsword and casually put it on her back "Sorry, I thought you're something else"

"Nah it's fine, just don't do that again" Yang wave her hand at her "what happened to you? It seems you've been through hell?"

"You bet I was, we met a lot of Grimm and my friend here…" she gestured the multi-drill haired blonde to which she returns the gesture with a wave "… use her Semblance to transport us here to get away from them"

So it's the blonde on her team that gives me this feeling. Now that I think about it, she did emit a strong killing intent when she's emerging from the Glyph

Even though the Aura from the glyph is gone, the effect on my body still linger and I'm still trying to control my breathing and regain my senses again

"…oh I almost forgot, let me introduce you Kunou Inari, Lilith my sister, and this is Ravel Phenex" she gestured at each of them "and guys this is Yang Xiao-Long I met her last night

"Nice to meet you" The fox faunus greet

"Hey" her sister followed

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yang" and lastly the blonde

"Good to see you too, my name's Yang Xiao-Long and the black-haired babe behind me is Blake" Yang Introduce ourselves to Kunou and Ravel "Wait, Phenex? As in Ravel Phenex the owner of Phoenix's Tear Bar and Lounge?" Yang seems to widen her eyes when she heard the Ravel's name

"It seems my reputation precedes me, yes I am"

"Oh man, I never thought I'm going to meet you!" Yang said giddily before grabbing her hand and shake it "I've been dying to try the drinks in your bar but I never had the time, I heard you sold great stuff"

"Well, I do personally choose my suppliers and I have a lot of experience in recognizing good liquor so-"

And so Yang and Ravel exchanges word casually while I'm here dealing with a headache and breathing trouble. How can she shrug that aura off? Even the smallest amount of such Aura could put Hunter trainees to edge even knock them up cold or at very least affect their body like I do

Why didn't it affect Yang?

Is she strong enough to stand against such aura or maybe… because I'm a Faunus with an enhanced sense that only I or my brethren that could only detect such aura?

"Hey, you okay?" I look up to see the fox Faunus came up to me and give a concerned look

"N-no I'm not, I got a massive headache" I'm not going to sugar coat it because this is really hurting me

"Hang on" she went behind me and kneels as I felt her hands gently touch my temples and faintly I could hear her muttering something

Suddenly, I could feel my Aura flaring beyond my control, I start to panic but I couldn't do anything as a flow of Aura entering my body it went from the head before spreading all across my body. At first, I thought it's worsening my condition but as seconds passed I could feel my headache slowly dissipating and there's a warm comforting aura "There" she said as she removes her hands from my temples "I ease your pain and recharged your body"

True to her word the splitting headache is gone and my body feels… invigorated

I turn around facing her who now had a wide smile while her tail sway slowly "so how do you feel?"

"I feel great" no headache, no tense muscle, and my body feel lighter "What did you do?"

"It's a family technique that has been passed down from my mother, keep in mind this is not a Semblance, but an advance Aura manipulation where I could stimulate your Aura with mine and then I can manipulate your Aura to not only ease up your pain but also enhance your body for a period of time"

So she can do that

"I see… thank you, Kunou"

"Your welcome, Blake!" she cheerfully replied

I'm not going to question any further about her abilities or her associate's abilities, but even though I'm grateful for her aid I'm still wondering about these new two individual

Ravel emitting a -literally- disorienting Aura

And Kunou, even though it's not a killing intent, she emitted a calm soothing Aura yet I could feel a hint of mischief in it

Those four are something different from the rest of initiates, they're stronger than meets the eyes.

~oOo~

 **Third Person POV**

 **A minute later**

"Chess pieces?" Ophis raise an eyebrow when her eyes met with said relic.

When the headmaster said the 'relic' word, she imagined that she and her partner would get an idol statue artifact and maybe a… trap-activating relic that would lead her running away from a large boulder –or Grimm in this case- but no, the relic is simply chess pieces

'Meh… it could be something much worse'

"I was hoping something else when headmaster said relic" Ravel walk toward Ophis as she looks over the chess pieces "but I stop complaining because he uses chess pieces for the relic because that's the basic idea for Evil Pieces," she said beaming with a pride on her face

"You and your _Devilish_ pride"

"That's what I am Ophis" Ravel reply with a smile "so which pieces should we take?"

Ophis put her hand on her chin as she looks over the relic. There's plenty to choose though but something caught her attention when she's looking for a certain piece. It's a Queen piece. Unlike the other pieces, the Queen piece donned in silvery-white color.

'too bad it's not black,' Ophis thought, but she can understand that. In a world where her favorite color was actually the color of a disgusting creature of Grimm, the Huntsman need a color that represents hope and dream of humanity to be free from the clutches of darkness

Ophis inspect the Queen piece before she clutches it in her hand 'oh well, beggar can be chooser'

"Let's take the strongest piece" it's a simple yet symbolic statement.

In Chess, Queen is the second-most valuable piece after the king. It's also the strongest piece since it more mobile than Rook and Bishop with the ability to move vertically, horizontally, and diagonally with no restriction. Same traits also applied in Devil peerage. While in Rating Game. The Queen piece is the strongest piece in a Devil peerage. They got the strength of a Rook, Speed of a knight and a magic boost of a Bishop.

Overall, the Queen chess piece act as an elite unit to eliminate other pieces or act as the last bastion to protect the king should the other piece fail

"Why not take the pawn piece?" Ophis give a thought about the pawn but quickly dismiss it. It's good to take consideration of pawn pieces since they have the ability to promote into stronger pieces like Knight or Queen

However,

"Despite the usefulness of 'Promote' ability…" Ophis look at Ravel with a serious look "did you really want to become a pawn in someone's game? Or become an expendable asset?" Either in Chess or Rating Game, Pawn is nothing more than weak pieces an expandable asset. What they lack in power department they compensated it with numbers and the ability to promote into another type of chess piece when they reach enemy or inside hostile territory in Rating Game increasing their value/power in the process.

Although there is a certain statement in regarding 'pawn takes the Queen/King' and Devils who held the title as strongest Pawn back then including certain Boosted Gear wielder, Beowulf descendant and Diehauser Belial, no matter how valuable the person is (i.e. Sacred Gear wielder, ancient magic user, OP Sacred Gear, etc) it doesn't change the fact that Pawn is still –and always be- an expandable piece

Besides, why do you want to become a pawn when you can immediately be a Queen?

"Hey, it's just a piece of initiation's props, nothing too serious" Ravel shrug at her statement

"Maybe… but I rather choose the strongest piece which represent our power from the start" Ophis knew that the chess pieces is just a prop, but in a school to train a warrior even a small aspect like a prop sometimes will affect the judge's judgment on the initiates, usually as a method to determined which team is ready for action or for a trivial thing like a team placement

"Okay fair enough" and with that Ravel grab the other queen piece

After picking up their pieces both Ophis and Ravel step away from the pedestals and walk back toward their other companions. Both of them saw Lilith and Kunou exchange words with Yang and Blake

Yang was complimenting and comparing her gauntlets with Lilith's Void Charger ignoring Lilith's predatory eyes while Kunou has a friendly chat the cat Faunus in disguise

"Oi Kunou, Lilith! Go grab your relic we're leaving after you're done"

Both Lilith and Kunou look at Ophis and nod at her before excusing themselves from Blake and Yang to get their own pieces

"So, I assume you already collected your pieces?"

"We did and we should go back to the cliff but I'm waiting for my-"

* KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!*

"Some girl's in trouble!" yang exclaimed

Meanwhile, Ophis palm her face knowing exactly who own that voice 'Damnit Jaune, what are you getting into now?' but despite hearing the shrill shriek of Jaune, Ophis also heard something else coming from the sky, Ophis look up to the sky searching for the source and immediately found it. Ravel and Blake also notice this and quite dumbfound at the sight

"Guys, do you hear that? What should we do? Guys?" Yang was ignored by Ophis and Ravel as their eyes still looking at incoming object

Blake, however, simply pointing upward prompting the blonde brawler to look up in the sky at the same direction Ophis and Ravel looking and were greet by the sight of her sister falling down from the sky

"Heads uuuuuup!"

"Should I?" Ravel asked without averting her gaze

Ophis briefly look to her side before looking back at falling Ruby "no need, I'll do it" Ophis raise one of her hand and immediately a small magic circle with purple serpent biting its tail stylized in Infinite-shaped crest hover on her palm. She created a simple magic circle containing a small amount of her power which upon activation whoever/whatever come through the circle will be cover in her magic and stop them in mid-air by erasing the gravity around them

Out of nowhere, Jaune suddenly flew into Ruby changing their collision course to a nearby tree causing Ophis to quickly react and throw the circle right in front of their collision course. The circle expands wide enough for both Ruby and Jaune to pass through the circle. As their body pass the circle, they immediately stop and literally floating in mid-air preventing them from crashing into the tree

Both Ruby and Jaune look surprised but mesmerize and confused respectively

"Whoa! This is cool!" Ruby said as she moves her body around

"Wait, what happen? Why am I floating?" Jaune said as he tried to comprehend what just happened

Ophis snap her fingers and make the circle disappear and in the process as well as the energy covering both Ruby to disappear letting the gravity do their job again

"Oop!"

"Omph!"

Ruby land perfectly on her two feet while the casual knight land on his face

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I..."

"YEEEE-HAAAWWW!"

Before Yang could answer her partner, she was interrupted by several crashing noises coming from the forest with an Ursa coming out flailing its arms as it knocked out several trees. Then, a pink bolt of energy blasted on its back making the bear-looking Grimm collapse and reveal a girl with orange hair and white suit

"awww… it's broken" Nora said as she observes the Grimm as another appearing behind her

Lie Ren breathed heavily as though he's been marathon while in reality he's been following Nora around while said girl rampaging through the forest "Nora… Please… don't ever do that again" he wheezed out before looking up at his partner only to find out his partner was gone

Said girl now in the temple balling her eyes at gold-colored Rook piece "oooooh…" she whistled as she grabs the relic hold it close to her chest before singing "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

"NORA!"

"Hee Hee Hee! Coming Ren!" she called out as she skipping back to her partner

Meanwhile, Kunou and Lilith who standing nearby -with Queen pieces in their hands- sweatdropped at the scene that just occurred

"That's… not the weirdest thing we ever saw right?" Lilith whispered to the fox youkai

Kunou shivered as certain memory flashing inside her mind "yes, but to be honest, her oddity put me on edge" she whispered back

Eventually, they drop the issue and walk back to Ophis

Back with Yang and Blake they still dumbfound at the sight of the girl riding an Ursa

"Did that girl just ride in on Ursa?" Blake asked once again

"uh..." Yang was interrupted again as a shrill screech can be heard. All of the initiates look upon the tree line and they can see Phyrra Nikos running away from a Deathstalker as she jumping and dodging its massive claws

the Faunus girl who's left dumbstruck utter the only word she can think of with her monotone voice "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

with all her partner's remarks and the odd occurrences Yang -literally- explodes "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

As the chaotic -yet humorous- situation developed Ophis and the other supernatural beings couldn't help but watch them from afar with a small smile on her face

"I don't know why, but seeing this situation odd situation bring some memories back" Ophis commented as she leans on the hilt of her sword which embeds on the ground

"Well we did a lot of stupid but fun together back then" Ravel stated with hands on her hips

"Good times" Kunou added as she closes her eyes and reminisces with a smile on her face

"hmm..." Lilith hummed at it

Back with the other initiates, Ruby look at the sky with a worried look before tugging Yang's sleeve like a child "umm... Yang?"

Yang let a frustrated sigh as she knew what's going to happened, as she looks at the sky she's put in shock again

There's the Schnee heiress flying... by hanging by the talon of a Nevermore... a very large Nevermore

"How could you leave me?" The heiress managed to shout amidst the howling wind

"I said jump!" Ruby shrugged at her response

"She's going to fall" Blake chimed in

"She'll be fiiiiiine" Ruby wave it off though her face shows different reaction than her words

All of the initiates -except Phyrra who's still trying to shake off the Deathstalker- watches as the heiress lose her grip on the Nevermore and start falling to the ground

"She's falling" Ren join in stating the Obvious

'thanks a lot, Captain Obvious' were the majority thoughts of the initiates

 **Ophis POV**

I watch the heiress slowly falling to the ground helplessly as she's busy panicking to the point she forgot to do any attempt to slow her down to slow her fall and not to mention that the other initiates don't make any attempt to help her, just staring at the heiress

"hold on Weiss, I'm coming!"

Except for Jaune who's now moving to the position where the heiress would land trying to catch her

"guys, simple question, why the lots of you don't make any attempt to save the Schnee?" I asked for everyone present including my peers

"well, um... she claimed she's leagues above me so..." Ruby trailed off

"I kinda dislike her for dissin' my sister so..." Yang replied while shrugging

"..." Blake just keeps the word to herself

"I... have other matter that requires my utmost attention" Ren, you're just standing there watching her falling to the ground not saving a village from evil monster

"Hehe Pancake for dinner" really Nora? REALLY!?

"I don't have a problem with her, I just want to see how she handles the situation," Kunou said while fidgeting

"I kinda have a problem with the Schnee so... I don't want to involve myself with her, thank you very much" Ravel said normally. I thought you said you saw her as a rival? but then again a lot of things must've happened so I will hold that thought

"100 Lien for autopsy report stating that she had multiple broken bones, cracked skull, and multiple organs turned to mush" at her remarks all of the initiates turn their attention toward Lilith who's sporting a bored look on her face

"Really Lilith?"

"What? That's possibility and this is my way to say 'I don't to help her' she's her own woman and soon-to-be huntress, if she can't survive this then there's no point of her becoming a huntress" she calmly stated while the other -except our kind- looks disturbed at her

I don't what's gotten into you Lilith, but it seems you don't like the Schnee for whatever reason or just a plain sadist where you enjoy people suffering, I hope it's the former because you're my clone and your actions also my responsibility.

Seeing that most of us don't have any intention to save her, it's to me now to help her now. Jaune alone didn't have enough strength to stop her fall. Say whatever you want about catching princess falling from the sky but if _physics works here,_ then Jaune's physique alone is not enough to catch the heiress who's now speeding into the ground at alarming rate

I let out a sigh, before quickly create the same magic circle from before, and throw it below the heiress

a large magic with my crest appear beneath her and as she passes through the circle she gradually slowing down until she stops completely into Jaune's arms as my power dissipates

"What? How? Who did this?" She questioned but stop completely when she notice where she landed

"Hey, Weiss…" Jaune greeted sheepishly

"Let me go!" the heiress start thrashing around in his arms. Due to the wild movement, she caused, Jaune was forced to let her go and let the heiress fall on her butt. The heiress sent an icy cold at the poor boy for letting her fell to the ground –though it's her fault for trashing around- and Jaune just smiles sheepishly at her

"Umm… sorry?"

"Forget it," Weiss said as she stood up and regain her composure before walk away from the knight while sulking

Geez… if I know she will give him such cold reaction I wouldn't bother put her down on his arm

What a waste of effort

"tch… there goes my money" Lilith clicked her tongue while she handed a single piece of 100 Lien money to… Kunou?!

What? Why? Kunou you're the kindest soul I've ever met centuries ago how could you…

You know what? I'm going to pretend I didn't hear my sister remark on her nor notice the fact that Kunou and Lilith betting on something. Nope, didn't hear anything about their betting money on the Schnee

On to another matter, I saw the red-haired Spartan girl Phyrra knocked away by the Deathstalker and land on her side in front of us

"Welp, the gang's all here! Now we can die together" Yang Jokingly declared

"Not if I can help it" and with that with a loud battle cry Ruby charge at the Deathstalker

"Ruby, wait!" Yang tried to stop her but to no avail, it's too late. Using the recoil generated from Crescent Rose, Ruby propel herself toward the massive scorpion

Is she out of her mind?! That's a high-tier Grimm and an old one too, charging alone means suicide!

And to further approve my point on the Grimm, the scorpion Grimm knocked Ruby away with its pincer-claw

"D-Don-Don't worry… totally fine" Ruby struggle to get up she turn around to realize that the Grimm took a chance to get close to her, now staring at her with its hungry eyes. Panic got the better of her, she fired several rounds at the Grimm –only to irritate it- and quickly turn away from the Grimm using her legs to run as fast as she could

Yang who realized the danger her sister was in begin to sprint to rescue her sister. But at this moment, my ears picked disturbance in the air and notice the large avian Grimm circling back aiming its body at Ruby and soon, it flaps its massive wings downward unleashing rain of its feathers, the points were sharp as any blade ever exist. The rain of sharp feathers embedded deep onto the ground. Ruby, being the unfortunate victim, got one of the feathers run straight through her cloak pinning her down

Several more of the feathers manage to find their way to Yang causing her to stumble backward barely avoid being skewered to death

Then the Nevermore reposition itself in the air before sending another barrage of feathers at our posi…tion

SHIT!

"SCATTER!"

Needless, to say everyone in the group quickly responds to my warning and rolled out of the way avoid being skewered by the massive feathers as it embedded deep where we situated before

I don't like being separated like this. Because this a moment of weakness where the enemy could pick us off one by one

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

…curse you Murphy's Law

I snap my attention to where the cry of help and I saw the Schnee heiress in its Talon before taking off into the sky again. It seems that the Nevermore use its feather barrage to separate as well to distract us before dive bombing to grab its distracted prey. Weiss also couldn't do anything as I saw her stricken by its claw and her weapon lay harmlessly on the ground meaning she lost it when the Nevermore catches her

"Crap" I quickly grab my weapon and change it to the second form and quickly channel my Nothingness power to the barrel ready to obliterate the Grimm

But just as I was about to fire, another desperate plea came to my ears

"Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!"

I saw Ruby panicking as she tried to break free while the older sister could only watch in desperation as the Deathstalker getting closer prepping its massive stinger to skewer its target

Curse it! I'm not letting my friend die!

"Ravel! Kunou! Get the Schnee back to the Ground! Lilith, come with me!" and with that, I blink away

~oOo~

 **Third Person POV**

Ruby couldn't feel so stupid in her life. What was she thinking? charging with reckless abandon at an old experienced Grimm alone? Is it because she wanted to prove something? Or she really thought she can take the challenge to defeat it alone?

'Silly me' she weakly thought

As the Deathstalker bring down its stinger upon her, she could only close her eyes hoping for the worst to happen

*CLANG!*

Instead of stinger meeting flesh sound, ruby can hear a strange noise, it seems like someone swing a sword slammed to a shield. Opening her eyes, Ruby could see Ophis standing in front of her with Ophis's hand outstretch creating a large magic circle in front of her while trapping the massive scorpion's stinger stuck into the magic circle

"O-Ophis"

"You alright Ruby?" Ophis asked without looking at the young reaper

"I'm fine… just a bit dizzy from the impact"

"That's good to hear" Ophis replied "now I want you to retreat to the temple and let me handle this"

"B-but-"

"No butts Ruby! I wouldn't tell you to retreat if I didn't know how to handle this Grimm" Ophis barked

Ruby don't know why, but Ophis's statement give her certainty that Ophis could handle this Grimm but then again, the fact that she could trap and make the Grimm start thrashing around to get its stinger free is enough for the young Reaper to believe that Ophis is strong enough to fight the old Grimm

Just as she thought about it another figure appears beside her, she looks like Ophis but with a ponytail, side bangs, gray zip-down Jumpsuit, black tank top, Cool looking gray gauntlets, and red predatory eyes. The new girl surprised her a bit if not scared her with her red eyes

"w-who are you" Ruby stammered

"I'm Lilith, Ophis's relatives and I'm going to get you out of here" without any more words, Lilith pluck the large feather pinning Ruby and grab her by the shoulder

"Hey, put me-" her protest was cut short as Lilith 'blink' away taking Ruby with her before re-appearing beside Yang and grab her by the waist and blink away again from the premise

Back with Ophis who's now sending death glare at the massive scorpion

"You tried to kill her" Ophis began as her eyes grow colder

"I'm going to make you pay just for that" Ophis dismiss the magic circle letting the stinger go

Noticing that its stinger finally free, the massive scorpion waste no time and pull its stinger backward before launch it forward again to skewer its prey

Ophis just standing with a blank expression on her face as the stinger come closer, Ophis right hand quickly covered with leaking purple aura. She reared her hand before sending a sharp punch at the stinger

*BOOM! CRACK! SQUELCH!*

A purple blast erupted as Ophis fist meets with the stinger, normally the result would be a destroyed arm but that's only happened to human. Instead of deformed arm, the sheer force Ophis let out through her fist is devastating as the Grimm's orange-yellow Stinger shatter to pieces but it didn't stop there as the explosion also produced a force-blast from her fist that forcefully rip a huge chunk of the Deathstalker's tail leaving a large stump on it

The Deathstalker roar in agony but despite being injured, the Deathstalker didn't back off and charging Ophis while lifting one of its massive pincers to clench its prey to death. Ophis is not going to let that happen, she simply clicks her finger another magic circle appears just as the claw few inch close to her, trapping and stopping the pincer dead in its tracks. Ophis quickly use this moment to draw her large blade and speed through the Grimm's connecting joint and cut it clean with her blade letting the drop to the ground harmlessly. The massive scorpion roar in pain again, it tried to locate its prey again but it can see anything but purple blur speeding around. And before it could react, The Grimm lost another pincer as a blur went past its joint leaving the Grimm with no means to defend itself

Ophis cease her movement and stop in front of the Grimm. Her eyes still show the same level of coldness she showed before

And she's is not done with the scorpion

Ophis casually walk approach the Grimm –which is now to distracted with the pain- when she got close enough, she curls her unoccupied hand to a fist and send an uppercut to its jaws making the massive scorpion thrown backward and forced to stand with its rearmost legs leaving it open to attack. And Ophis quickly use the opportunity to change Tranquila Oblivia to the gun-sword form and quickly channel her Nothingness power to the barrel and create another magic circle at the tip. Ophis fired and as the energy bullet glows brighter as it passes through the magic circle and speeding to the Grimm unprotected belly. Upon contact with the Grimm, it explodes in a violent manner. Since the explosion didn't create a smoke upon detonation, she could see large gaping hole on the Grimm before the corpse of the Grimm fall backward and slowly evaporates

"Serves you right, bastard…" Ophis, change back her weapon back to normal before she put back on her back "Now… back to the other"

~oOo~

 **Earlier with Kunou and Ravel**

"… This is a crazy idea"

"Come on, this is the only way to catch the Grimm off guard"

"But really? We're going to risk Weiss's life just to save her! Couldn't you just fly to her?" Kunou let out a sigh at the crazy idea Ravel just proposed that might just work. During the course of the post-apocalypse years, Ravel has developed… unique fondness to unusual combat tactics. One of them ambushing her enemy and obliterate them with serious firepower without leaving a room for the enemy to counter-attack albeit some methods made everyone -who knew her- to questioned her sanity because her method could risk the –supposed to be- VIP or her own life. The latter were justified. though, because the fact that she's an immortal

And she took a joy in doing it

"Now where's the fun in that?" Ravel smiled devilishly at the fox Youkai

"You know what?" as she rubs her head, Kunou lets out a defeated sigh as she conceded to Ravel's plan knowing the She-Devil wouldn't give up the plan easily "Screw this…" and with that reply, Kunou turn Tsume into its rifle form and pull the bolt of her rifle ejecting all of the bullets inside the rifle before she pulls a single round from her pocket and loads it into the chamber "…let's do it"

"Yes! If this going smoothly, this might perform flawlessly just like my calculation" again Kunou just let a big sigh at her sister figure expense

Kuno slung her rifle back as Ravel took a few steps back

Kunou activates her Senjutsu mode as her body covered with white glowing aura thanks to it, she could feel exact location of the heiress and her intended target through the wind current

Kunou gives Ravel a thumb, signaling the phoenix devil to begin

Ravel waste no time as she made a mad dash at Kunou. Kunou spins her body counter-clockwise while stretching her right leg outward, and in a split of the second Ravel jump onto Kunou's leg and balance herself on it. And when Kunou saw her target, she sent a senjutsu-powered kick to the avian Grimm launching Ravel in the process with high-speed

Not stopping there Kunou quickly grab her rifle and aim at the Nevermore. Thanks to the Senjutsu augmentation and her physical abilities she could see clearly and closer to her target. Through the iron sight of her rifle, she quickly acquired her target and pulled the trigger

*BANG!*

Unlike her normal bullet, this one was enchanted with wind magic. But it's not a normal wind magic, this one is a high-tier wind magic designed to create an extremely strong gust of that can cut through flesh

Basically, she's firing a bullet capable of generating wind blade

As the world fell into slow motion, the wind blade bullet passes Ravel by and continue speeding toward the Grimm. The bullet hit its target, the Nevermore's leg holding the heiress. It cleaved through the leg easily like a hot knife through butter

Kunou smile at her work as the Nevermore let a loud shriek lose its leg "I've done my part, now it's yours"

 **With Ravel**

As Ravel witnesses Kunou's enchanted bullet severed one of the Nevermore's leg, Ravel quickly summons her fiery wings to fly herself to the falling heiress who's now free falling toward the ground, unable to move since she's still trapped inside the claw

"Help me! I can't move!"

"Hold on Weiss! I'm coming" Ravel waste no time as she flaps her wings propelling herself toward the severed leg. Ravel quickly latch herself to the leg and start prying the claws open

"Quick! Free me!" Weiss cried as they got closer toward the ground

"I'm trying here!"

Ravel forcefully pull the talon one by one with her hands until the heiress can move her arms and the grip on her lower body loosen

Wasting no time Ravel pull the heiress out and wrap her arm around Weiss' waist "grab on to something!" needless to say, due to reflex and fear, Weiss wrap her hands around Ravel's neck. Once she felt Weiss is holding on to her, she quickly flew off as the severed leg plummet to the ground

Now with the heiress safe in her hand, the only problem now is bringing the heiress back to the ground safely

"PHENEX! THE NEVERMORE!" … and kill the avian Grimm that still around

"I got it…" Ravel waste no time to dodge the incoming Grimm. Barrel rolling out of the way, narrowly escape the gaping maw of the Nevermore Ravel quickly gain her composure in the air while her hand reach out for the Seventh Circle and transform her baton to its massive rifle form. From her shoulder, yellowish-orange magical energy snake around her arm before slowly moving toward her rifle and slowly coat the rifle with said energy. Ravel keep channeling more and more energy to the rifle until it's starting to leaking fiery aura

"This should be enough to kill that thing" Ravel look through her rifle sight and aim it at the Nevermore which now circles around to make another pass

But before that "Weiss, I think you better cover your ears"

"are you crazy? I'm not letting my hands go"

"Well if you want to be deaf, be my guest… just don't say I didn't warn you" Weiss wondered what she means by that but upon noticing the massive rifle –bigger than Ruby's crescent rose in rifle mode- on Ravel's hand with leaking fiery aura Weiss immediately understand and quickly cover her ears… while still wrapping her hands around Ravel's neck

'I swear, she's kinda adorable when scared'

Putting that thought aside, Ravel back aiming her weapon at the Nevermore who's now open its massive beak letting a loud shriek

"Mahalo motherf-"

*KA-BLAM!*

The rifle let out a loud deafening roar as a beam orange light leave the muzzle at blinding speed slamming through the Nevermore right in the face. The Nevermore let out a painful shriek as energy explodes and as if it's alive, the flame didn't dissipate instead, it engulf the avian Grimm with wild torrential flame. Ravel lower her rifle as she watches the Grimm flailing in the air, not long after that the avian Grimm gives out and start falling to the ground as the Grimm slowly turns into ashes

Satisfied with her work, Ravel let out a smirk start flying toward the ruined temple

'heh… no Grimm could withstand the power of demonic-phoenix fire'

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Anyway, that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, RR but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will delete it or I will use it to make a kettle of Earl Grey tea**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ant-Lion

**Hello, how's everyone doing? I hope all of you have a great time especially since Christmas is getting closer. Sorry for the slow update, I really stuck IRL and pretty much have so much stuff to do and many of my favorite Fanfiction writers stop updating making me somewhat down**

 **But I didn't forget about you guys so I decided to continue writing this story just for your -and my- entertainment**

 **Anyway, without further ado, on to the story**

Info:

"Ophis: (reading a certain black card) the black card says, what is the worst purchase ever made at an anime convention? Now I want you to read your white card so I don't need to feel uncomfortable since I know how crazy all of you can be" - people talking

 _"_ _Ravel: well (reading a certain white card), I purchased BDSM kit for a penny… oh my… that's cheap_ _"_ \- people talking in different language/implication

 **[** **Kunou: mine is… Killer stuffed animals… That's pretty normal** **] -** speaking through the scroll, communication circle, Lilith's Void Charger, or other comm. devices

'Lilith: Shin Gojira's… amalgamated flesh…' - thoughts

 ***Wait, what?* -** Sound effect

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HS DxD, RWBY, or any other franchise (anime, manga, music, etc) that I'm going to use in my story**

 **(P.S. Have any of you read Highschool DxD Light novel volume 21? Man, adult Ophis is a Bae)**

* * *

 **Ophis POV**

I just got back from slaying the Deathstalker and to say everyone is amazed is an understatement. All of their jaws drop and have this fascinated looks in their eyes

Well, considering I just toyed the Deathstalker to dead, I guess that's a natural reaction

"That. Was. AWESOME!" red and orange blur speeding toward me and they have 'the sparkle' in her eyes "howdidyoudothat? Isthathowyoursemblanceworks? Canyouteachmethat" Ruby bombarded me with questions as if the event where she's in danger never happened

and to be honest it's kinda cute

Nora, the other girl, look at me seriously at me before kneel on the grown "is that you oh, master of explosion? Please teach me your art so we can blow those evil Grimm away with style"

…

What?

Thankfully, Ren and Yang come to pry his partner and sister before it's getting weirder

"Come on Nora, don't weird her out," Ren told Nora and immediately her attention focus on him

"Coming Ren 3"

… I will never understand her, not even the late Leviathan was… eccentric like this

"easy there, little sister" Yang grab Ruby by the hood separating her for me "thanks, Ophis, if it weren't for you, my sister would've been lost," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome" I replied "also please refrain Ruby from doing something reckless," said girl could only smile sheepishly at me

"duly noted"

 ***FWOOSH***

A gust of wind hit me and to my sides, I saw Ravel touch the ground with Weiss in her hand. She put down the heiress and dismiss her wings

"This means nothing!"

"uh-huh"

"I-I'm just pretended to be capture so I can see how competent you are!"

"yep"

"so be grateful a Schnee like me allowing you to h-help me"

"yeah, okay, sure"

I watch the interaction between Ravel and the heiress. Immediately after Ravel put her down The Schnee heiress back to her haughty attitude and start acting like a stuck up noble again ranting at Ravel while said person just put a small smile as she just shrugs off Weiss rude remark –even though she looks a bit grateful-

"you better be!" and with that, she turns around and start to walk away to grab her weapon

"you seem quite passive when she's ranting at you"

"Ophis please, the only one that can trigger me to go violent is Koneko, and she," Ravel point her finger toward Weiss "is not even on her level"

"ah… I see" well those two tend to argue with each other since the two represent their animalistic nature.

"anyway, be a dear and kindly tell the other to get ready to move will you?"

"there's no need for that, Ophis-nee" Kunou came up to me "they already picked their relic"

Well that's simplified a lot of thing, at first I want my group to go on ahead of them but after the Nevermore and Deathstalker attack I think it will be safer for us to be together "okay then, let's go back to the cliff and finish the initiation" I began "the quickest way would be through the forest-"

"NO!"

I was cut off by shouts of rejection I turn my attention toward none other Jaune with a frightened look on his face "I don't know about you, but If I were you, I wouldn't go back to the forest again!"

I raise an eyebrow at him "why?"

"There's a lot of Grimm in there"

"Jaune you see what I've done to a Deathstalker. A pack of Beowolves or a horde of Ursai is not much of a threat to me"

At this point, his partner Pyrrha Nikos step in to back up his claim "hey, uh, Ophis Right? I just want to say he's right the forest is not the safest place to travel right now" she back her partner up. Pyrrha also looks afraid and somewhat tired when I mention the forest. If it's only Jaune looks afraid, then that's mean he didn't know how to handle the Grimm and start freaking out by telling everyone the forest is not safe. But if Phyrra -who have higher skills and status- also got afraid then something serious is in play here

…hmm… Now that I take a good look at them, their armor looks worn out with several cuts here and there as well dents and on both of their shields as if they went through hell to get to the ruined temple. Whatever happened before caused the pair to avoid the forest at all cost. I wonder what could that be so scary that cause them to…

Wait… could it be…

"you encountered a new Grimm, aren't you?" when I said about new Grimm, I could feel all of the stop whatever they're doing and stare at us

"yes, and there's a lot of them and they're relentless, my bullets barely put a dent on their body even the on the unprotected part so we decided to run around the forest to shake them off only after we encountered the Deathstalker nest they stop chasing us… Oum… I wish I would never see it again" Phyrra answered confirming my suspicion

I gestured to Lilith to give me her Scroll and she gladly gives it to me "tell me," I tap the screen several time and pause the footage where the horrendous bug-looking Grimm "is this the Grimm you're talking about?" I show them the image of the oversized insect Grimm

It didn't take long for me to receive an answer as both of them immediately recognize the Grimm "yes, that's the Grimm" Phyrra confirmed, "where did you get the image?"

"Destroyed CCTV memory card, the Grimm is a smart enough to know they're being watched" now each of the initiates now put a worry on their face

"Did you fight them?" Jaune piped in

"yes, unfortunately, they're quite savage too"

"can I see the picture?" another voice piped in this time it was Blake who now has curious look on her face

"sure" I don't see why not? I mean, it's better if everybody present here to recognize this Grimm and take precaution when encountering one

As soon as she received the Scroll Blake's face turn from stoic to a surprise "Wait… I know this Grimm! This… this is Ant-Lion! How? How they are still around?!"

"Ant-Lion? Wait you mean THE Ant-Lion an extinct Grimm subspecies from Great War era?!" Weiss forcefully take the scroll away and look at the screen in disbelief.

Wait extinct? From Great War Era?

That doesn't make any sense. Extinct Grimm? From what I've learned, Grimm is made from some dark substances. As long as the dark substance exists, it will keep pumping out Grimm endlessly. And hearing such statement like how it should be extinct made one big question:

HOW?

How can a Grimm extinct?

I should dig more information after this. But for now, we need to get out from here

The others also gathered and take a good look at the picture most of them had a look of disbelief and shock. The other -who seems to know about said Grimm- start showing their concern

"it doesn't look like an Antlion" Ruby out of all people asked the most normal remark

"No, you Dolt! Their name is not because they shared the same name with said insect! But because they have a hive mind like ants and they have traits of a lion like how they stalk their prey and the fact that their high-pitched roar can be heard miles away just like an actual lion" Weiss paused for a while letting the information sink in "at the time the huntsmen and soldiers don't know what to call them and decide to nickname them as Ant-Lion because they have both traits of said animals and eventually their nickname become official name for said, Grimm! Their brutality and relentless assault on humanity and faunus caused all side to put their differences behind and joined their resources and strength to exterminate their kind and the casualties are so great that it become one of the reasons why the Great war to end and…"

As Weiss continue her lecture, I can only blink my eyes at her explanation not because of how dangerous they are to human, but their similarity to a certain legend

" _remind you of something, master?"_ Lilith who's quite all the time asked me in different language

I only nod at her. In a way, the Grimm share similarity with the Two Heavenly Dragons but this is a Grimm we're talking about, so they're hunting human for no particular reason… and just like the dragons they need to be put down for good

"…in any case we need to get out of this place immediately before they show up"

"Weiss's Right" I step in gaining everyone attention "I fought that Grimm earlier and I can attest it for Jaune and Phyrra, they are no jokes to laugh about,"

"umm… Ophis-nee…"

"their jaws are strong enough to cut down tree with a single bite,"

"Ophis-nee…"

"moreover they're fast and agile making melee combat somewhat difficult if you want to fight them at close range, make sure you take care of their eyes and bladed arms first before going in for the kill and the-"

"OPHIS-NEE!"

"What?!" I'm a little bit annoyed at Kunou for disrupting me while I'm trying to give them useful advice "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"well I'm sorry to disturb you, but you need to cut your lecture short!" her face look stern and cold. I've known her for years and by now I can tell that she's not trying to mess around "why? Did something happen?"

She didn't answer my question instead, she points toward the tree lines. At first, I don't know why she's pointing at the tree line until I heard something familiar

Clicking voices… and something sharp pierces the ground

Damn it! They're here!

I don't have a problem with them, as I could wipe them out easily either with Tranquila Oblivia or my own power alone, but I'm not revealing my power unless it's necessary. And I'm not too concern about my friends and sister -since they can also deal with them easily- it's the other initiates where my concern comes in. I don't have any grudges against them but most of them are still new in this, and I doubt they could handle the Ant-Lion. Moreover, I'm worried about their mental condition. The Ant-Lion mass attack, horrendous looks, and roar is the perfect tools for psychological warfare and I doubt any of them gone through under-pressure training

'I just hope none of them freeze up during the fight'

Narrowing my eyes, I move my attention back to the initiates "guys, ready your weapon… we got company"

 **Third Person POV**

"Company? What compa-"

SSKKKRRREEEEEE!

A high-pitch roar answered Jaune's questions before he can finish it

"… the Ant-Lion, of course" Ophis's word put the initiates on edge. Some of the initiates don't know or know very little about said Grimm but the brief explanation from Weiss and Ophis warning enough to make them uncomfortable. The idea of surviving sub-species of Grimm didn't sit well with them especially a vicious one and they're about to face one

Each of the initiates instinctively brandishes their weapon as soon as they watch Ophis's group ready their own

Ruby unfold Crescent Rose to its scythe form

Weiss make a stance as she ready her Multi-Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster

Blake fell into dual-wield style as she ready Gambol shroud

Yang cocks her shotgun gauntlet, Ember Celica

Jaune gulps nervously as he lifts his sword and shield, Crocea Mors

Phyrra transform Miló to the Javelin form and lift her shield Akoúo̱

Nora load Magnhild with Grenade shell

And, Ren summon his Storm Flower

Not a minute after that, a single Ant-Lion burst out from the bush showing its glory to the initiates. The Grimm look at the initiates with malicious intent in mind, its long bladed-arms raise up high and it snaps its large mandible trying to intimidate its prey.

It would've have been work for the Grimm if its target is just a lone man or a small group but it just charged through the tree lines without its pack, all alone with twelve huntsman-in-training with their weapon at the ready

Most of the initiates lower their guard when they only saw one Grimm showing up from tree line

"Hah! There's twelve of us and you're just alone! You don't scare us!" Yang taunted

The Grimm stop intimidating them and seems to pause for a second and look the blonde brawler in the eye. The Grimm was silent and focus all of its attention to Yang as if it could understand what she's saying

'okay… I was not expecting that'

Before long, the Grimm let out several clicking voices while keeping its gaze train on the blonde brawler. As soon as it stops, Yang quickly regrets everything she just said. Behind the lone Ant-Lion, a long line of a dozen Ant-Lion emerges from the tree line taking position behind the lone Ant-Lion. Another line coming out multiplying its number and another one come out

And then another one

And another one

And another one

And it's not only Ant-Lions, packs of Beowolves and Ursai also coming out from the woods

Now, what supposed to be a single Ant-Lion now stood dozens of Ant-Lion, Beowolves, and Ursai ready to rip and tear their prey. The same Ant-Lion look at Yang and tilts its head as if saying:

 _Not so tough are you, eh?_

All of the initiates give Yang the look

"Way to jinx it, Yang" Ravel cynically said

"Yang… just for that taunt, I'm going to tell dad you've been drinking again" Ruby chastised her sister

"Oh, come on!" she replied as she slumps her shoulders down

"Ruby…" Weiss softly call Ruby

Ruby turn toward her partner to look at her partner "yes, Weiss?"

"I'm just going to say this just to get it out of my mind" she took a deep breath before continuing "Ruby, you're so difficult to get along with, totally unpredictable, and completely hyperactive, and get me even started on your fighting style! And I suppose I can be a bit… anti-social… but if we're going to survive this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer"

Ruby let out a smile at the Heiress. Sure, it may not be the best motivational speech she ever heard but that would suffice for now "sure thing, Weiss"

Meanwhile, Jaune is having a nervous breakdown he and Phyrra barely made it out alive after being chased by the Ant-Lions and now they were forced to take them on again in order to survive this

"Jaune… calm down"

"I-I don't know, P-Pyrrha… I-I mean we barely made it from them and n-now"

"I know… but this is probably the only way, and like Weiss said, we need to do this together if we're going to survive this" Pyrrha clasped her hands around Jaune's arm "I know we can do this so try to stay alive, can you do that?"

"I… I'll try"

The supernatural in disguise, however, looks rather calm and collected while analyzing their target "never thought they would reach us here so quickly… the range between our last location and this place is quite far, you know?" Ravel pout

"I guess this is the type of Grimm that is really persistent" Lilith commented while a pair of long blades sliding out of her gauntlets

"So Nee-san, what are we going to do?" Kunou asked as she channel some of her Senjutsu to her Katanas

"Just like before we'll fight them this time we will make sure that they pay for the _death of the fallen initiates_ " I emphasized the last part

SSKKKRRREEEEEE!

The Ant-Lion roar again, signaling the other to charge forward toward their prey. As a stampede of the oversized insect Grimm, beowolves, and Ursai closing in

Ophis press switch on the hilt of Tranquila Oblivia changing it to the gun-sword form. Condensed energy gathered in between the rails of Tranquila Oblivia as Ophis aim it at the incoming Grimm

"Ready for round 2 everyone?"

* * *

 **AN: a short one, I know, but the next chapter is in finalization hopefully it will come out soon.**

 **Anyway, that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, RR but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will delete it or I will use it to grill Kobe beef**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hunter and Prey: Prevailing

**And this is the next chapter I promised, hopefully, after this chapter, I could post another chapter before the end of the month**

 **Anyway, without further ado, on to the story**

Info:

"Ophis: I rather regret something I did than regret not doing something" - people talking

 _"Ravel: I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me"_ \- people talking in different language/implication

 **[Kunou: The only lasting beauty is the beauty of the heart] -** speaking through the scroll, communication circle, Lilith's Void Charger, or other comm. devices

'Lilith: If brute force doesn't work, you aren't using enough' - thoughts

 ***SUBOOM!* -** Sound effect

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HS DxD, RWBY, or any other franchise (anime, manga, music, etc) that I'm going to use in my story**

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Beacon cliff**

Back on the cliff, a certain blonde haired woman is getting anxious by the minutes, more and more camera has been offline also in short period of time moreover, she still can't contact the professor observing the central area of the forest

"Ozpin, something is really wrong here," Glynda said

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin replied

"Sir, more and more CCTV camera has been broken in all part of the forest" Glynda reported "Ozpin, I'm worried about those children down there, the cameras went offline one by one at a fast pace and I didn't saw any sign of the first four initiates"

"I'm sure they're just out of reach right now Glynda"

"Ozpin, the last time I saw them they were in the central part of the forest and the cameras observing that area went offline and I can't contact the professor observing that area! and that was 30 minutes ago"

Now that got the headmaster attention, how can't they contact the observing Professor they were equipped with the latest communication technology, yet they can't contact them. Ozpin understand about the initiates because sometimes during initiation they tend to get lost and out of the grid before finding the right way but the professor?

Yes, there's something fishy going on

"How come we can't contact them?"

"I don't know… I fear for the-" Glynda was interjected when her scroll start beeping "Hang on"

Curious, the Headmistress tapped the screen and bring it to full screen. Earlier, the headmistress told one of staff to send an observation drone to the forest since almost all of the camera went down she need another method to observe the initiates. The screen were all nothing but green scenery but after several seconds the screen start showing a footage of something she did not expect

"Sir, I think you need to see this"

Ozpin walk toward Glynda show him the screen

On the screen is a footage from the drone showing twelve initiates surrounded by a massive horde of Grimm. The professor watches in fascination and fear. Fascination because initiates -albeit heavily outnumber- putting up a lot of resistance fighting the Grimm using whatever weapon, semblances, and hold up their line pretty good

"Oh. my. Oum… is that… Ant-Lion?" Glynda look at the screen in disbelief and shock while Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the said Grimm

How?

How's a supposed to be extinct Grimm still around? They're supposed to be extinct!

"Ozpin we need to cancel the initiation and get them out of there" Glynda plead the headmaster she once read a book about the Great War and what factor caused it to end. One factor that got her attention the most were, of course, the arrival Ant-Lion and their brutal attack on humanity. It's so brutal with so many deaths and bloodshed to the point where the survivors of the war wish for peace or prefer 'fighting their enemy from another kingdom rather than facing the Ant-Lion'

the atrocities committed by the Grimm were heavily redacted/edited/erased from the history book, only selected people knew how the overgrown bug treat their victims

Glynda was lucky enough to gain the knowledge and that's why upon remembering the atrocities committed by Ant-Lion, she asked the Headmaster to cancel the initiation

but alas, Ozpin just staring at the screen not responding to her plea

"Ozpin, are you listening to me!? We need to get them out of there!"

Ozpin still not responding and still focus his attention on the screen

"OZPIN!" when Glynda muster her voice to get the Headmaster attention, that's when Ozpin simple reply comes out

"No," he said while looking at the screen observing his soon-to-be students

"What do you mean by NO?! We're going to leave them like that while we're sitting here doing not-"

"Glynda, do you remember what's the true purpose of initiation?"

Glynda fell into silence. she grits her teeth as the Headmaster remind her about the initiation "to purge… the weak" Yes, that's the true purpose of initiation those who didn't survive this test then they do not what it takes to become a Huntsman. Glynda knew this, of course, she just didn't want to see the initiates ends up with horrible death

"I understand your concern, Glynda" Ozpin began "but I have my reasons why I choose to continue the initiation. I can assure you they're going to be just fine… if not shaken up" Ozpin muttered the last part for himself before moving his eyes toward the screen once again observing a certain black-haired young woman with pointy ears

'I don't know who you are and why you held back yourself so much, Ophis. But I know you are more than meets the eyes and if you want your friends to get out of there alive and well… you need to use more of your power'

~oOo~

Back to the ruined temple, the initiates having a hard time defending themselves from the onslaught as the Grimm is persistent to get their prey. The twelve of them were divided into 3 groups. Each group have their own portion of enemy to defeat

 **With Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Jaune**

"there's no end of them!" Jaune exclaimed as he dodges an Ursa paw strike to the side and due to Grimm slow movement and adrenaline rush, he quickly jams Crocea Mors upward from its armpits all the way through the head killing it as it slowly "hah! Take that!"

"JAUNE BEHIND YOU!" reacting too late to his partner, an Ant-Lion managed to sneak behind Jaune and use its mandible to smack Jaune away. As Jaune lay on the ground the Grimm waste no time to jump and land over the boy with its bladed arms ready to skewer him

 ***SQUELCH!***

But luckily for him, a Javelin, flew and pierced the Grimm from eye instantly kills the Ant-Lion. Pyrrha let out a pant as she felt grateful that Ophis told which weak point the Ant-Lion possess and act accordingly to save her partner. Well, even if Ophis didn't tell her, she would do whatever it takes to save her partner from death

Breaking her current thought, Pyrrha uses her semblance to retrieve Miló and transform it. when the weapon arrived in her hands, she quickly fires Miló at two Beowolves who after her partner. Two shot, at each head, killing them instantly

"Jaune!" Pyrrha arrived beside her partner and offer her hand to Jaune "you alright?"

"yes, I'm fine" he grabs her hands and get up "don't get distracted, they're still coming"

'says you' Pyrrha thought

"stay close to me and don't get separated and watch your surrounding!" Pyrrha said

"and cover each other back" Jaune concluded as he raise his shield

Not far from them, Nora is literally having a blast with the Grimm, the bubbly girl continues to lob pink-colored grenade shells while singing her happy tune "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" the Grimm having a hard time to reach her as pink-colored explosion continue to obliterate their kind.

One of the Ant-Lion managed to get through and make a run toward the bubbly girl

But the Grimm failed to notice her partner which is a fatal mistake in its part. Hail of bullet storm slammed against its head. The Ant-Lion exoskeleton may strong enough to deflect small caliber rounds but its eyes do not share this perks, as the bullets hit its right eye taking the Grimm ability to see. The Ant-Lion roar in pain and turn toward its attacker, Ren with his weapon smoking.

While Nora send pummeling the Grimm, it's his job to keep her away from harm

The Ant-Lion let a roar and start charging at him forgetting the bubbly girl.

Ren waits for the right moment to strike, as the Grimm opens its large mandible sideway to cut him, Ren use this moment to roll out under its massive mandible to where the ruptured eyes located. The newly created blind spot helps him by concealing his movement. after he get passed the Grimm, Ren quickly jump and land on top of the Grimm's head aims his gun at the Ant-Lion's arm joint and quickly fires at it shredding both limbs completely

The Grimm roar in agony and start thrashing around to get its attacker from its head, but Ren stab one of his weapon to the Grimm to keep his balance on the Grimm.

'I need to end this,' he thought

Using his other pistol, he stabs it to the head of the Grimm several times slowly chipping its bone armor before it slowly revealing a red flesh behind the armor. Wasting no time, he unloads all of the bullets to the Ant-Lion's head. The bullet filled the Ant-Lion brain destroying it in the process as the Grimm slumps to the ground, dead

Ren let out a sigh of relief but his moment of relief didn't last long

 ***click*click*click***

"oops I'm out of ammo," his bubbly partner said before turning Magnhild to a Warhammer "Oh well, hammer time!" and she charge by riding her hammer at Grimm

"Wait Nora, No!"

Looks like his job is getting difficult

So far, the group deal with the least of the Grimm the Beowolves and Ursai are the primary adversary aided by small amount of Ant-Lion

 **With Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang**

Ruby and Weiss stood their ground. The red and white theme girl have a difficult time against the Grimm, don't get it wrong, the duo performs graciously now since they put their differences aside and start focusing their survival. with a stab through the heads, head decapitating slashes, and dust attacks, Beowolves and Ursai couldn't land a hit on the duo. But for the Ant-Lion… they have a serious problem

Beowolves and Ursai are quite easy to take down since both species is basically the grunt of Grimm. But Ant-Lion is a different story, Ruby found herself struggling to keep her distance, why? The damn Grimm really knew how to fight back. When she tried to get close to cut it down, it moves around a lot even it can dash out of the way and quickly counter her with fast slashes and of course biting attack with its mandible.

The hood-wearing girl finally formulated a plan to strike the beast down she quickly dashes backward and transform Crescent Rose to the rifle form and fire a single round at the Ant-Lion mouth.

SKREE!

The Grimm thrown sideways as the force of her high-impact round hit its mouth

'NOW!' changing back to the scythe form, Ruby run forward to bring her scythe over her shoulder and bring it down at the Grimm

 ***SQUELCH!***

'Got you!' Ruby let out a smirk as her scythe managed to end one of the so-called legendary Grimm…

or so she thought

Upon closer inspection, however, Ruby could see that the oversized bug Grimm had something clamped in-between its massive mandible, it was a Beowolf and its whining in pain and she could see Crescent Rose pierced the Beowolf's torso instead of the Ant-Lion

'it uses its friend as a shield!' now that she reminds herself, there's a load of Beowolves and Ursai surrounding said Ant-Lion. Said Grimm must've to grab one of the Beowolf and quickly brought its mandible up front before Crescent Rose hit

The Grimm clamped the mandible even further, bisecting the Beowolf in the process before it continuing its assault on the little reaper "Crap!" the hood wearing girl fire her Scythe boosting her backward as she transforms Crescent Rose to the rifle and let out several shots to hold the Ant-Lion back

The girl land beside her teammate who's keep summoning Ice spikes made from ice Dust at her enemies

"Weiss! Stop using the same attack so frequently! remember they're smart!" Ruby yelled as fired Crescent Rose at the oncoming Grimm with Crescent Rose in scythe embed into the ground form while the wielder keeps firing high-impact rounds as each round killing Ursai and Beowolves with ease

"Curse it!"

Minutes ago, Weiss start summoning Ice spikes and to catch the Ant-Lion off guard. And it did, as the heiress stab the ground with ice Dust in use, three Ant-Lion fell into this attack as spikes made from ice piercing their unprotected underside all the way through the skulls. Unfortunately, Weiss -under the stress of combat and pretty much distracted with how many Grimm she should face- cannot formulate another form of attack and continue such tactic to stop the Grimm from advancing. Bad idea since the Grimm the Ant-Lion is an old Grimm, it can study their opponent tactics and developed a tactic to counter Heiress attacks

So, how the Grimm's observe their white-haired prey? Simple

Every time the White-haired heiress was about to use the ice-spike attack she tends to look at her targets before stabs her sword to the ground. One of the Ant-Lion who observing the Heiress will let out clicking sounds warning its kind to dodge the attack, said Grimm who's about to get Skewer to death, will use their limbs to propels them sideways out of the way before continuing their assault

Witnessing how the Grimm now capable of predicting her attacks, Weiss grimaced as she steps back to gain some distance as she unleashed an ice wall in front of her and in front of Ruby to hold the Ant-Lions. Unlike Ruby, her weapon can only deal so much damage to their target. Dust attack is her forte and she have a good knowledge on melee combat, but Myrtenaster is a Rapier, her weapon can be used to unleash slashing attacks but in order to score a kill in melee combat, she need to poke some holes on the Grimm's body or channel Dust to reinforce her slashing attack but the Ant-Lion mandible and its bladed arms preventing her to get close and there's multiple Beowolves and Ursai flanking them leaving her no choice but to use Dust attacks

'at a time like this, I really wish I knew more sword arts rather than just Fencing' she thought now that she can think clearly, thanks to her partner yelling at her, she can formulate another form attack

Weiss cycles Myrtenaster chamber to red Dust ready to dish out more Dust attacks

Blake and Yang doing better than they expected. Blake fast and fluid movement easily slaying the Grimm easily especially, after enhancement given by Kunou. Blake could see, hear, and predict where the Grimm would attack while the buxom blonde sending punches and slug shells at the incoming Grimm. The force of slug shells and blunt impact from her fist is enough to make the Grimm stagger

'whoa, what the…'Blake thought as she easily cleaved through Ursa's head. She never had the strength behind her swing. She focused her sword strikes on rapid and fluid movements on striking at vital points. But now she easily decapitated an Ursa without much of a problem. She quickly turns into shadow as another Ursa came up behind her and drop its paw to maul Blake only to watch as said figure dissolve into shadow. The Grimm didn't have time to notice as Blake reappear beside the Ursa and send a single strike toward its neck decapitating it easily like a hot knife through butter

'Kunou, what did you do to me' she didn't know what the fox Faunus did to her all that she knew, is she can move and attack with more precision and power beyond her normal capability

"Blake watch out!" too late for Yang though as an Ant-Lion clamped its mandible at Blake. The Ant-Lion also didn't hold anything back to crush her

Yang's eyes widened in horror watching her partner got bisected, but to her surprise, Blake dissolve into shadow and soon afterward, Yang could hear the Ant-Lion roaring in pain

The reason? Her partner

Blake appears behind the Ant-Lion with both of her blades in her hands Grimm blood dripping from it while said Ant-Lion have its right bladed-arm severed and its right eye destroyed. She zips back to yang position while at the same time, she uses her new spatial awareness boost to get closer to the Grimm and severed another arm leaving the ancient Grimm with nothing but its massive mandible before stopping beside her partner

'wow… I never felt that fast before' Blake thought

"Wow… Blake, I didn't know you can do that" Yang said amazed by what Blake just pulled

"I don't even know I could do that" Blake replied while still getting used to such awareness and reaction. Again, Blake didn't know what Kunou did to her, but one thing for sure she's glad that Kunou gave her a power up it gave her an advantage against the Grimm

"Hey! Don't space out we still have-"

"GET DOWN!"

Whatever Yang going to say she was cut off by Blake. Her senses warn her about the imminent attack from the Ant-lion. Blake misses its remaining eye as the Grimm use it to aim its attack but the Grimm is still determined to get their prey with such injury. Blake grab her partner and drag her from harm's way as the Ant-Lion swipe its gaping maw to get them

Blake grabs her katana weapon and transform it to the pistol form and start firing at her target. It's not enough to kill it, but the Grimm know it's in a difficult position and move its body sideway protecting its remaining eyes making the Grimm take a step back

'they're tenacious and smart… I'll give them that' Blake thought

"Thanks, Blake, phew, I thought it's done for sure," Yang said gratefully. She didn't expect the Ant-Lion to get back up and continue fighting

"just because they lose the Bladed-arms doesn't mean we stopped it" Blake said as she watch the Ant-Lion recompose its posture and start charging at them again

"Geez… don't know when to give up do-" Yang was cut off again, this time not by her partner, but a single strand of her hair slowly falling in front of her

Her hair…

Her beautiful hair…

Her beautiful single strand of hair

"YOU MONSTER!" semblance activated, eyes turning red, yellow fiery Aura covering her body, Yang fire her gauntlets launching herself toward the bug Grimm.

The Grimm didn't know what happened one second its running toward its target the next second, its mouth felt like train rammed its mouth. Yang didn't hold anything back against the Ant-Lion, the Grimm ruined her hair and the owner of said hair demand retribution. Yang punched the Grimm in the mouth shattering its jagged teeth to smithereens the Grimm recoil in pain. But Yang didn't give it the chance so she grabs its upper mandible with her left hand while her left leg holds the lower mandible holding the Grimm in a choke point. Their mandibles may be sharp, but thanks to her semblances, its sharpness can't penetrate her Aura defense.

"I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!" the blonde brawler let out several punches at the Ant-Lion's mouth hitting it with blunt force and slug shells at the same time the Grimm is helpless to the blonde onslaught can only standing there receiving punch after punch as she slowly disfigured its body

Yang had enough and now she's going for the kill. She held the upper mandible up high before she brought her right fist at the base of the upper mandible and punch it as hard as she can and severing the upper mandible from its body. Didn't waste any more time, she grabs the severed upper mandible and aim the sharp beak-like end of the mandible at the Grimm. The buxom blonde swings the severed mandible backward before swinging it as fast as she can.

Yang brought the severed mandible to the Ant-Lion face, taking a chunk of its face completely disfigured it

SKREEEEEEEEeeeeeeee…

It gave its last roar before the Grimm slump to the ground… dead

'… remind me not to mess with Yang's hair' Blake thought as she just witnessed how brutal the blonde brawler could be

Blake tightened her grip on Gambol Shroud when her ears pick up another Ant-Lion and several other Grimm now focus their attention toward her and her partner

"Crap…"

She's about to plot her next action when suddenly "Come on you bastard! I'll kill all of you" Yang in a fit of rage charge toward the Grimm without having second thought

"Here we go again…"

Unlike the previous group, however, the second group, consisted of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, deals with the bulk of the Grimm forces. And unlike the previous group, The Ant-Lion also constantly attacking them with coordinated movement making their fight more difficult than the previous group but they manage to hold their ground despite fierce fighting

 **With Ophis, Ravel, Kunou, and Lilith**

The Supernatural group, however, suffer the full brunt of the Ant-Lion onslaught… well not exactly 'suffer' when they're the one decimating their opponents. While there's still some Beowolves and Ursai that attack them, their number is too few compared to the Ant-Lion who keep coming to reinforce their horde

Ophis, point her weapon in Gun-sword with purplish energy condensed in between the rails of her weapon. In front of the tip of the weapon is a single magic circle spinning at a fast pace before she pulls the trigger of her weapon.

 ***BOOM!***

Ophis, watch emotionlessly as the energy projectile explodes in a violent manner. The explosion consumed multiple Grimm as they exposed to her Nothingness-powered explosion. But that's only the primary detonation. The secondary explosion occurs several second after that. the dragon God in disguise brought her hand forward and curl it into a fist. as if on cue, the excess energy from the explosion gathered at the epicenter of the explosion forming a sphere-like object before expanding its structure in a Dome-like spread. The Grimm who got caught by secondary detonation were quickly covered with bright purplish aura before disintegrating into nothing

Ophis didn't stop there as she switches back her weapon to the sword form, she quickly swings her weapon both sideways releasing deadly arcs of Nothingness energy cleaving through the Ant-Lions who tried to flank her with extreme prejudice. Unlike the rest of the groups, the four Supernatural beings made some distance between them which means the Grimm have room to maneuver around their flank to catch them off guard…

… as if it's going to work

"I got to admit" she began "all of this pathetic low lives managed to give me a good work out… even in my sealed state" Ophis commented

Not far from her position, Ravel decides to step up her game against the Ant-Lion. Earlier, the horrendous bug Grimm manages to sneak behind her and catch them off guard. That's a single mistake she's going to correct. Ravel let Shock Therapy change its form into a long whip with a stream of strong electric current running through the whip

but the She-Devil knew it's not enough.

Ravel muttered a spell under her breath as each word leaving her mouth, her electro-whip gradually glows brightly and the electric current also getting more distinct and letting out nasty crackles.

 ***WHIP-CRACKZZZZZZZZ***

SKREE-!

The She-Devil swung her whip at the approaching Ant-Lions with extreme prejudice. One of the Ant-Lion ruthlessly killed as the whip tore its body apart. Ravel pull back her whip before letting out series of swings in front of her electric spark flew in the air as her swing took out five Ant-Lions easily. Not stopping there, the She-Devil jump into the air she extended her palm outward and muttered another spell and soon afterward, multiple magic circles with phoenix crest appear underneath

Immediately, Ravel launches her whip toward one of the magic circle. Upon contact, the whip latches onto the magic circle and the electricity start empowering the circle. The magic circle slowly start spinning before gaining speed. Lightning bolts shoot out from the magic circle arching toward the other magic circles. Upon contact, the other magic circles explode in a wild torrential flame with spark of electricity enhancing the flames

The flames caught dozens of Grimm as they roared in agony as the demonic-phoenix fire slowly turning their body to ashes

'How the in the hell they managed to catch me off guard earlier is pissing me off' Ravel sighed 'I guess Lilith is right on this one' she thought as she brought Seventh Circle forward and swing the fiery baton toward an Ant-Lion blowing its body its body in the process

Nearby, both kunou and Lilith work in tandem as they weave through horde of Grimm

Kunou with the aid of her Senjutsu, she plotted her attack course while at the same time she swings her Kiba and Tsume at their weak points while constantly on the move avoiding the Ant-Lion strikes in a graceful sword dances as she zips through their ranks while Lilith leave any signs of finesse and opt a brutal approach as she uses her claws or Void Charger's blade to obliterate anything in her way with limbs and mandibles decorate her surrounding with severed limbs

The Grimm had no idea what struck them, the only thing they can remember is flashes of white with a yellowish tint and dark purple trails zipping through their rank before one by one they fall apart… dead

The Fox youkai stop her attack and put her swords, back on the sheath.

 ***Click***

As if on cue, the Grimm she passed by earlier start falling apart in a fountain of blood escapes through their newly made injuries "Yatta! 35 kill in a single run how's that?" Lilith didn't answer Kunou instead she retracts the blades back into the gauntlets and charge her gauntlets. Lilith also scored a lot of kills. Ant-Lions limbs thrown everywhere as she rips them apart or sliced by her blades. But when Kunou flaunts her kill count she felt…

Challenged…

Challenged not because Kunou thinks she killed more than Lilith, but because Lilith _knew_ that Kunou killed more than her

'and that needs to be corrected'

 **[CHARGE! CHARGE! CHARGE! CHARGE! CHARGE! CHARGE!]**

Her body is encased with dark purplish energy as she let out a grin at the fox Youkai before she proceeds to jump several stories high and rocketed toward the ground while slamming both of her fists to the ground creating cracks and fissures with purplish energy flow in between them. the fissures extended far ahead where most of the Grimm concentrated

 **[DISCHARGE!]** not long after that, purplish explosions rocked from the fissures killing any Grimm that got caught in the blast radius. The result as expected is devastating. It changed the landscape that caught in the blast into nothing but scorched earth decorated with Grimm -that survived the explosion- walks limply or immediately got burned by purple colored flame

Kunou sweatdropped at Lilith who just obliterates a good amount of Grimm "Ara ara, I shouldn't have provoked her for competing like that" Kunou said as Lilith blink her way back to her

"20 kills from my fists and blades, and another 40 from the explosion I created. Hah! I'm better than you" Lilith smugly said

" _You do realize we need to keep our power hidden, don't you, Lilith?"_ Kunou asked her while changing back to her native language

" _relax, none of them are going to notice it,"_ Lilith gestured at the other initiates who's too busy defending themselves to notice her accomplishments _"besides, if we're busted, we could always bullshit our way through by claiming it's our semblance"_

"Language Lily-chan! Mou… at times like this, I really wished I'm the one teaching you instead of Ravel"

"Yeah, yeah come on we're not done yet," Lilith said as she slid out her gauntlet blades again

Throwing her complaint aside, Kunou bring Kiba forward and turn into a shotgun while keeping Tsume in its Katana-form "Hai! Let's go!"

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

10 minutes has passed

Again, In combat, that's an extremely long time. What's feels like actual minutes, you could feel it like hours have passed and that also affects your stamina in battle. As of this moments, the Grimm is still coming at us with intention solely to kill, while that's not a problem for us -the supernatural beings- however, the same cannot be said to the other initiates.

Five out of eight initiates already exhausted and start losing their edge. Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, and surprisingly Pyrrha already in their last legs and do whatever they can to fend themselves from the Grimm with Stamina and ammo almost depleted

While the other three still putting up a fight. Those three being Nora, who's still swinging her hammer happily. Yang, who's her semblance constantly refilling her energy she needs to fill up her tank. And lastly, Blake, who Kunou gave Senjutsu injection into Blake's Aura to enhance her performance.

I can't help but frown at the latter. While I don't mind another helping hand, giving a power boost for someone who hasn't trained for a certain type of energy can be fatal. There's a chance for undesirable side-effect(s) that can occur in an unexpected way and probably disorganized our group

"BLAKE!" upon hearing Yang outcry, I quickly turn my attention to where the sound comes from. There, I see Blake suddenly fall limply to the ground unable to move

I just had to jinx it, didn't I? Now, from three initiates who still can fight effectively reduce to two

"Hang-on Blake, I'll help you!" yang frantically said

Scratch that, make it one

Yang pummeled another Ursa before making a bee-line toward her partner

"h-help I can't feel my arms and legs" she helplessly lying on the ground unable to move. Damn it seems her body can't handle the Senjutsu injection

"don't worry, I gotcha" Yang grab her partner and start dragging her away from the horde of Grimm

"YANG WATCH OUT!" Ruby cried out for her sister as an Ant-Lion managed to get close when Yang attention was focused on her downed partner. Yang realized it too late, and before she could drag her partner to safety the Ant-Lion already brought its blade arms to end her…

SKRE- ***SQUELCH!***

Luckily for both of them, Kunou quickly reacted and fired her enchanted slug shell leaving a large gaping hole on the Ant-Lion. Perhaps it's her guilty conscience make her aid Blake for putting the poor Faunus in that state

"Come on, I'll help you!" she transformed her shotgun back to katana and put it away before grabbing Blake shoulder. Both Yang and Kunou grab Blake by her shoulders and legs before proceeding to carry Blake away from combat

Shit, in an open space like this and with a horde of Grimm didn't subside at all, we can't give first aid to Blake and the initiates almost running out of juice. Thinking quickly, I scanned the area searching for someplace safe where the initiates could recover. Hope for a breakthrough is always exist but with the other initiates running out of energy, I rather not risk it. Additionally, I can't transport them via Transportation Magic like Ravel transported us away because only supernatural being can use it

After several seconds of scanning, I found a massive structure just behind of our position. Taking a quick glance behind me I saw the object of my interest. It's like another abandon temple built over a massive chasm with an old bridge connecting the massive structure

'that place might be plausible… hopefully, the bridge is still in good shape' I thought 'but even if we managed to get over there, with the amount of Grimm coming at us, they will completely overwhelm that position unless I deal a decisive blow on them

A plan coming up into my mind, but with this plan… I'll need to reveal myself… damn it... so much for going undercover...

I let out a sigh as this is the only plan that ensures their safety 'it's not like, I have another method to end this… but this will do just fine. After all, I need to convince the Headmaster I'm a strong individual'

"Guys! Listen up!" I exclaimed to everyone within earshot "we're falling back! Retreat toward that massive structure over there! There's too many of them don't bother to stand your ground!"

After I exclaimed that, most of the initiates got the message and start retreating toward the bridge

… well, most of them

"Nora, Come on!"

"aww… but I'm having fun here!" the bubbly girl pouted visibly discontent with her partner

"I'll make you pancake after this!"

"I'm coming, Ren!" And then her attitude change one-eighty and retreat with her partner

Seriously…

Ignoring such fuss, I resume the next step of my plan

"Go! Go! Go! All of you retreat toward that building!" I barked at them "Kunou, bring Blake safely toward the ruin and heal her" I commanded before switch my attention to another personnel in my group "Lilith cover them as they retreat! Ravel you with me, Go!"

With a series of acknowledge coming from their mouth most of the initiates -including Kunou and Lilith- make a beeline toward the bridge and across the building while Ravel and I will follow later while doing our best holding the Grimm advances.

"You're planning something big, aren't you?" Ravel asked while she switch her electro-whip back to the assault rifle

"Yes, and I need them to stay away from the blast zone" I replied while I slowly turn Tranquila Oblivia to Chain Gun

"I see _… you're going to reveal yourself?_ " she asked in Japanese

I look down a bit since this is contradicting with my desire to stay low-profile. I know for a fact that Ozpin and Glynda are watching us from an aerial drone, I also knew the fact that the observation camera is being destroyed one by one, and they try to regain their vision by using the aerial drone that's the reason why I still holding back.

But now? I have no choice to use my power to drive them back

Eventually, I let out a sigh before replying in Japanese _"not entirely, but enough to make a good impression and still keep my power mostly hidden"_ mostly… yeah

"I see, so, what do you want me to do?"

"We'll buy them some time, just hold down the trigger and keep firing at the Grimm until I say otherwise, " I answered her as I lift my weapon at the incoming Ant-Lions, Ursai, and Beowolves

"Now we're talking" Ravel put a sinister smile on her face as she trains her weapon at the Incoming Grimm

And then they fire

~oOo~

 **Third Person POV**

Ten out of twelve initiates managed to reach the bridge and make their way across as the sounds of gunfire -conventional and energy- and the sounds of dying Grimm creating a symphony of death in the air. The group already on their limit as they either running out of breath or ammo from a prolonged fight and the fact that Blake suddenly paralyzed due to her body unable to keep up with Senjutsu injection putting more strain on them. Now, they're glad they make it to across the bridge and safely.

Jaune quickly slump onto the ground wheezing uncontrollably while Pyrrha found a good spot to sit and lean on her back

"Man… that was… *Wheeze* scary… whew" Jaune wheezed

"I'm glad… we made it" Pyrrha lean her head trying to control her breathing

Ren breathes heavily but among his group, he has better control over his breathing 'count to four… inhale… count to four… exhale'

Ruby and Weiss try to catch their breath with the latter let more wheezing than the former

"So… tired…" Ruby said while slapping her knee

Weiss, however, looks like ready to puke her lungs out 'now I wished I didn't skip physical training… whew… how unsightly of me…'

Nora, and Lilith still good to go as they quickly take a position to guard the bridge

'if only we're not holding back to keep our cover, I could've obliterated them all in one swoop' Lilith thought

"oh goodie! I actually still have some grenade!" Nora cheers up as she reloads her weapon

Yang and Kunou, upon reaching their destination, quickly put Blake lying down on the ground. The former quickly take position along with Nora and Lilith while the latter unbuttoned her cape uniform and fold it neatly making a makeshift pillow before putting it underneath Blake's head

"sorry to put you in this state, had I know you couldn't handle my power up technique you wouldn't suffer like this" Kunou said as she covered her hand with white aura trying to pull the excess Senjutsu from her body and apply first-aid

"w-what happened?" Blake stuttered "I-I suddenly feel strong but a second later I can't feel my arms and legs… but I still feel strong"

"the aura enhancement I gave you, it boosts your sense and physical prowess exponentially but in return, it quickly dries out stamina and put a lot of strain on your muscles… just like what happened to you… hold still" Kunou start moving her hand toward Blake's stomach and the other to her forehead while the Faunus give a disapproving look on her

The fox Youkai let out a sigh at Blake respond "look I'm sorry, I didn't expect those bug Grimm would be the one that attacking us with huge numbers if it's only Ursa and Beowolf that you'll be fine until the end of the Initiation" Kunou offer her sincere apology

Seeing Kunou plead for an apology, Blake couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for giving such look at her. Kunou sincerely give a boost for her in hoping she could get out of the forest easily and help her partner, the fox Faunus didn't expect Ant-Lion to show up and wreck the party

So, she should give her a credit for helping her

But still…

"will there be any harm done to me?" Blake asked in worry she read a book how an Aura practice that ends failure could cause a catastrophic damage, one of them is having the unfortunate victim to be permanently crippled, a fate worse than death

"No, no harm will be done, I give you the right amount of energy boost so it's not fatal and the effect is temporary" Kunou assured the Faunus "when I'm done treating you could walk again… _this is not the first time this had happened_ " kunou muttered the last one in her native language. If the fox youkai not too busy healing Blake, she would've noticed Blake raising her eyebrow when the fox girl mutter her native language

Overall, the initiates found themselves in relief as they take rest from a long ten-minute fight…

That is until certain blonde brawler notice someone missing in their group

"Guys! Guys! Where's Ophis and Ravel!?"

 **With Ophis and Ravel**

The air is filled with roars of agony as the blonde She-Devil and Dragon God in disguise continuously fired their respective weapon both sides were very persistent trying to uphold their goal. On the Grimm side, they intend to get their prey at whatever cost, while on Ophis side, they're holding back the Grimm so the other could get to safety. The Grimm, Despite the sheer will and superior in number, they keep on losing more and more as Ophis and Ravel slaughter them en masse. The former fire the large double barreled chaingun, streams of purple colored energy beam and purple energy bolt while the latter let out streams of Dust-powered cartridges with occasional Grenade shells flew toward the oncoming Grimm

 ***TATATATATATATATAT-CLICK!***

Smokes coming out from Ravel's assault rifles barrel as said weapon just spent its entire magazine "Damn it! This is the second time I have to reload" Ravel grumbled as she just finished turning several Ant-Lions to swiss cheese. The She-Devil put away her smoking Shock Therapy as she switches to Seventh Circle in AT rifle mode pummeling the oncoming Grimm with a ball of demonic fire.

Despite their effort, though, The Grimm number didn't dissipate at all, more and more Grimm keep coming charging their position as fast as Ophis and Ravel decimate them

"I thought you said your magazines had a generous amount of ammunition?" Ophis said without looking as she's too focused killing Grimm

"why yes, 500 rounds each, but with a crap ton of Grimm coming at us, could you blame me I'm running out of ammo fast?" Ravel fired Seventh Circle again this time blowing up 5 Grimm in a single shot before she switches back to her assault rifle and reload it "curse it, this is my last mag"

"Retreat then," Ophis Said "you've to help me long enough," The She-Devil nod at Ophis and put away her weapons then Ravel unfurls her elemental wings ready to retreat to the abandoned building over the chasm.

Ravel was about to take off until certain memory comes up into her mind "it might late for me to mention this, but I saw several pools filled with unknown black substances seven kilometers to the north, back when I scout the area after we met."

Ophis narrowed her eyes at Ravel Information it seems the Dragon God now where these bastards came from "Thanks, I'll make sure it's gone for good. Oh! And Ravel, I need you to do something for me…"

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

 **Later**

Now it's just me and this horde of Grimm who don't know the word surrender. I'm still firing Tranquila Oblivia raining death upon them via my Nothingness-powered chain gun. There' some close call but, that's just because I'll let them got close 'to cut them off with my blade'

When I felt that I hold back long enough, I make a call to Ravel **[Ravel, are you there, yet?]** I telepathically asked the blonde she-devil. We made a telepathic bond long ago for communication that requires secrecy and emergency call should anything happened

 **[Yes, I'm here and good to go with your plan]** alright that's good

With her confirmation, I stop firing my weapon and blink away to my intended location.

I arrived just in front of the bridge. Across the bridge, I could see Ravel and the others on the other side of the bridge with the exhausted initiates. Some of them still catching their breath while the other who fair better try to get a look at me -namely Ruby, Yang, and Nora-

Those girls shouting my name and make gesture me to cross the bridge

…sorry but I'm not joining you guys… yet

I avert my eyes from the initiates and look at Ravel who's also looking back at me "Do it…" with that word said, Ravel give me a nod as her response. Ravel reach for her Blood-red colored baton and change it to the AT rifle form and aim it at the bridge. The initiates realized what Ravel trying to do but too late to stop it.

KA-BLAM!*

An orange energy projectile leaves the barrel of her weapon and destroyed a good portion of the bridge as well as burning the remaining debris to ashes effectively disconnecting the path to safety… at least that's what the others thought. I could hear a cry of anguish and anger -specifically from Ruby who almost borderline crying- as Ravel destroyed the bridge for leaving me to death. The others who's still resting suddenly got their energy back and start ranting at her for being a bad partner, But the She-Devil keep a calm composure and ignore any complaints from them.

They can be so dramatic, aren't they? But seeing the situation I'm in, yeah, it's no wonder they got triggered by Ravel action

To lighten the burden on Ravel, I change my weapon to the gun-sword form and I summoned another beam of Nothingness energy and extends it to 25-meter-long energy sword and Immediately I cut the bridge AND the cliff together. The apparent sounds of destruction and the loud friction sounds cause the initiates to look at my position and found themselves in deep surprise to see me destroyed the bridge leaving me completely trapped to my death… at least that's what I think circulated in their train of thoughts

They look at me in question, but I gave them a serious look with a message on it

Hopefully, they get it

I did this because younglings like them tend to do something stupid for the sake of friendship and camaraderie it's admirable but sometimes it didn't work like that. Another reason why I did this because I read Nora's thought and she's thinking to catapult one of them -probably Yang or Lilith- to help me but my plan is not going to work if they 'interrupt' me.

And with that, I turn my weapon back to normal form and slung it over my back before turn my back on them facing the never-ending horde of Grimm which is getting closer to my position.

Letting out a sigh I pull off my leather glove on my right hand and let my pale skin hand show. On the back of my hand is a pentagram tattoo with my Ouroboros serpent stylized in infinity crest on the center of it

I touch the pentagram and channel my magic to it and immediately the pentagram glowing and three magic seals emerge from the pentagram and hover above the back of my hand. There are three colors representing which of my power their limiting.

Purple infinite seal, limit and control how much mana/od I can use for the magical spell.

Red infinite crest, limit and control physical movement/performance.

Black infinite crest, limit my spiritual presence

I touch the upper purple seal circle and slightly tilt the circle before switching to the lowest black seal. as of right now it's working at full capacity but right now I only need to unleash a tiny amount of my magic and my aura presence to make the Grimm shift their attention only to me not anywhere else. When I'm done, I push all of the magic circles back to the pentagram, confirming the magical output I want to use against these low-life bastards.

I close my eyes as I could feel a familiar surge of my power spreading through my body like fire "okay…" I open my eyes as I finished savoring the sensation of my magic "…Showtime"

~oOo~

 **Blake POV**

 **Earlier**

I have to admit, she's really skillful in her job, not even five minutes after Kunou start healing me, my upper body is back to normal again. All the numbness I felt earlier on my arms all the way to my hips is gone I could feel and move my arms again. Not to mention, the aura radiate from her hand is quite warm and soothing it actually made me feel relaxed not once the thought of worry come over me

"I finished with your upper body, and I'll begin shortly on your lower body," she said before offering "would you like to sit?"

Yes, I want to sit and see the results of your work but… "isn't it easier to heal me when I lie down?"

She stops whatever she's doing and look at me "I already healed your arms all the way to your hip joints…" she said as she trace her finger gesturing my formerly injured body parts "… all that's left is your legs, and it wouldn't disturb your healing process" she explained "so you want to sit or you prefer to lie down?"

Well, I'm no expert in medical field but if she said so, then I guess I take her offer "Let me sit then"

She nodded confirming my answer. She helps me got up to sitting position before she goes back to heal my legs

Now that I can sit, I can see what Ophis would do. Earlier, Ravel destroyed the bridge -which is the only way to get in and out of this place- it caused a ruckus among our ranks those who's still recovering only express their disagreement and those who still have energy come up to her and threaten her. And Ruby almost cry when it happen

The argument would've to continue if Ophis didn't interrupt us. What happened in front of me is something I will never forget in my life

The leather-clothed woman literally cut the cliff -and the remaining bridge on her side fall into the chasm- with her weapon. Completely disconnecting her from us. None of us could comprehend why she did that. The only possible reason why she did this is probably that she decided to sacrifice herself for our safety -which something we don't want to happen-

But then I locked onto her face. During my time in White Fang, I learn how to read people expression since it's a skill that I proud of in order to identify who's potential ally or enemies. Her expression is stern and has this certain meaning on it. If I have to put it in words, then I could describe it as:

 _This is my decision to make._

After that Ophis turn around facing the Grimm I couldn't see what she's doing

But I'm sure that I am not ready for what will happen next.

Purple aura emerges from her body and encases her body it exuded the same uneasy feeling like Lilith's Aura… only more intense… and I can feel the dominating feeling as if I'm facing an apex predator.

Then, in a spur of the moment, she jumps backward toward... the chasm… she literally jumps down to the chasm as the Ant-Lion overrun the cliff. Some of the Grimm even going too far by jumping into the chasm trying to follow Ophis, even if that means death

'Wait! No! Are you lost your mind?!' I scream in my mind which I think is basically the thought of everyone present here

"NO! OPHIS!" Ruby tried to reach her but her sister quickly grabs her from doing something stupid "Let me go! LET ME GO!" Ruby start thrashing in her sister grip. She's thrashing so much that Weiss and Lilith come to hold the red-cloaked girl

"Calm down! Ruby!" Yang tried to calm her sister down though her facial expression also shows sadness

"She chose to stay behind and bought us sometimes for us to escape! There's nothing we could do!" Weiss also tried to calm her despite being exhausted

"…" Lilith, however, looks calmer than the rest of us as she secured Ruby's weapon in a case said girl decided to do something stupid

… now that I think about it, unlike the rest of us -Pyrrha's group included-, all of Ophis's associates seems calm about this fiasco

'Too calm for my liking actually, urgh!' Just as finished that thought I could feel a sharp aura spike coming from Ophis. There's no mistaking it, it's hers. I can tell it's Ophis's because I know that's how Ophis's aura felt but this is far stronger and it start sending my senses blaring and suffocates me again but this time it's several time worse, much worse than Lilith's Aura. However, as I suffer the effects, the warm sensation I felt earlier from Kunou saturated my body and repelling the negatives sensations

"sorry, if you felt that" Kunou said as she's still focusing on healing my legs "Ophis spiritual presence can be a pain for someone who has heightened senses," she sighed before continuing "I created an aura barrier around us to protect you from Ophis's presence"

I was wondering what she means by that until Jaune shouts "Guys, guys! Look!" he pointed out

Following his finger, all of us saw something that would be forever engraved in our mind:

Ophis is floating in mid-air

Ophis is floating in mid-air, slowly rising from the chasm

Ophis is floating in mid-air, slowly rising from the chasm, with purple aura circulating around her body like a rapid water down the stream

The other also baffled with the sight in front of them even the Ant-Lions stare at her intently as if... mesmerized for something

But my surprise didn't stop there. Purple Aura around her arms intensifies as she spread her arms upward and downward before she spins both of her arms in clockwise motion. A purple spark appeared in front of her and corresponding to her hand gesture, it creates a single large glyph -about two times bigger than Weiss Glyph- with a serpent-biting-its-own-tail crest stylized in infinity symbol at the center of the glyph

And then, the purple around her body start flowing into the glyph. Slowly, as the energy goes into the glyph, it starts glowing brightly. When Ophis stopped sending the flow of energy into the Glyph, she makes a pushing gesture with both of her arms sending the glyph away passing high above the Ant-Lion. The mesmerized Grimm look up at the glyphs in fascination and start following where the glyph goes

The glyph continue to float away from our position taking the Grimm away from their original position. It stopped moving when it's quite far away from us with the Grimm gathered just below the glyph. Ophis then spread her arms and as if on cue, her glyph expands several times bigger than before, if I have to guess, then I think it's ten times bigger than the original size

She rests her left arm while she brought her right arm upward and to an extent her index and middle finger. Following her gesture, the glyph lets out a loud humming noise and six bright purple orbs forming at the edge of the glyph. Ophis then curl her middle finger, it triggered the orbs to fires toward the ground creating six pillars of light. I could see it killed the Grimm who unfortunate enough caught underneath the beam. The 'pillars' start spinning in a circular motion before it gradually spun inward until it joined together at the center creating some kind of particle distortion that cover a massive area of the forest and most of the open area. The beam then start to dissipating as if it finished doing its job

 _"Oi, Oi! Is she really serious want to use that spell?!"_ Kunou asked in a language I never heard before her face looks nervous for some reason

 _"By the Maou, she's really going to do it! Lilith! Kunou! Help me create a barrier! Make sure it's strong enough to withstand elite-tier spells!"_ Ravel also looks frantic as she called Lilith and Kunou

 _"I'm on it!"_ Lilith move quickly creating a glyph in her hand

 _"Wakarimashita!"_ and Kunou suddenly stand up and pulled several pieces… of paper? With a character writing, I never have seen before

Their sudden anxiety gain attention from all of us, seriously what's going on?

"Hey Phenex, what's going on? Did something happen?" Weiss asked as she also noticed the distortion

"Ophis is about to unleash one of her special attacks! All of you brace for impact"

"Hey what kind of attack?" the Heiress asked but ignored by the blonde as she's busy creating a barrier "hey, I'm asking you!"

Both Ravel and Lilith create multiple glyphs arranged side-by-side in front us. Both Ravel and Lilith Glyphs merge each other before Kunou throw a piece of paper into the glyphs, to my surprise, a white Aura emerges from the Glyphs and connected to each glyph creating a transparent barrier yet sturdy as the barrier spreads out covering half of the tower

While all of this goes on I completely put my attention at Ophis and just in time to see her brought her hand down. As if on cue, her glyph let out another loud humming noise as it builds up energy and no sooner after that a beam fired at the center of the distortion

 ***BSEW!***

I couldn't believe what's happening next in front of my eyes, the light purple beam ignited the distortion and a chain-reaction that caused a light purple dome-like explosion obliterating anything that caught up in the blast. The explosion spreads so wide that the only thing we can see a bright light-purple dome-like explosion in our peripheral vision with the earth being grated away with the explosion. We could also feel the shockwave ramming the tower with a force of a freight train rocking our resting place. I also could see dirt and chunks of large rock flying toward us like a tidal wave, fortunately for us, Ophis partners prepared the barrier for us. But even with the barrier to prevent debris from hitting our resting places, however, we could still feel the shockwave slamming toward our body giving tons of pressure. Ruby, Weiss, me, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are either hug the ground or leaning on the wall in order not to be blown away by the force of the shockwave

The dome-like explosion last for more than five seconds before it slowly dissipating revealing her handiwork

Curious and forgetting the fact that I'm still being treated, I got up -even though I'm a bit limp- and grab Gambol Shroud. I throw my weapon upward latching on the wall on top of me before catapulting myself to land on top of this building to see what's damage Ophis has caused. After I landed safely on the top I move my attention to where we came before and there I saw…

Oh… My… Oum

I could see the result of her attacks. Gone the green scenery from before, gone the Grimm that was following us, gone a large portion of the forest. Hectare upon hectares is filled with nothing charred ground and there's also a massive crater which I assume the epicenter of the blast.

'it's like… No Man's Land…' The killing zone between Vale and Mantle fortification during The Great War eighty years ago (1), but both kingdom spent weeks and months to turn the scenery into uninhabitable landscape with myriad of attacks like Atlas's advanced weaponry and Vale artillery barrage

Yet, Ophis did it in a matter of seconds

The others also baffled at the dead landscape in front of them. All of them were stunned at the action Ophis just pulled. Even Nora and Weiss's jaw dropped at the display of Ophis power. Well, it's not every day you see someone destroyed a beautiful landscape in a matter of second

Then yesterday night conversation with Ophis hit me like a train wreck,

… _you have nothing to worry/afraid about me hunt you down unless you've done something that causes my ire…_

'If this is one of Ophis's special attack, then I don't really want to imagine when she's going all out'

My train of thoughts stops when I saw the barrier that protect us arlier start to dissipating. Looking down, I can see Ophis land in front of us with a stoic expression as the aura around her body dissipates. She closes her eyes and let out a sigh, as she did this, her neutral face melts away replaced with… exasperated look…? I'm not too sure why

She opens her eyes staring at us with a small smile on pale-skinned face "you guys okay?"

"…" her' None of us could utter any words after witnessing how a single woman have a power that can cut through cliff, decimated tons of Grimm packs -a massive pack of old and legendary Ant-Lion-, and turned the landscape into a No Man's Land diorama

After a long pause, my partner seems the only person to regain her senses "Well… if I have to say… that was something"

The next person to regain her senses is Ruby. The red-hooded girl gives Ophis a hug, happy that her friend is fine "don't scare us like that..."

~oOo~

 **Beacon Cliff**

To say surprised and shocked is an understatement for Glynda and Ozpin. The former dropped her whip as a sign to show the state of disbelief she's in while the latter equally shocked but keep his composure up. Through the scroll Glynda is holding, both Professors spectated how the other initiates fighting for their lives to Ophis decimated the Grimm that has been harassing them

Both professors have mixed feeling about Ophis especially after the show of power she displayed

"She's dangerous…" Glynda said after a long pause

"She will be a good addition for our school…" Ozpin countered

Something is about to snap inside Glynda as Ozpin found Ophis as a valuable addition to the school instead of an unknown factor that could bring their school to jeopardy. "How do you know she's not a threat to us with a power like that? She literally wiped out battalion-size Grimm packs! Moreover, is the thought of this young woman is not affiliated with _her_ didn't cross your mind?!" Glynda tap her scroll replaying several scenes from where Ophis blow the Grimm to pile of ashes with barrages of energy projectiles to her latest small-scale terracidal explosion

Ozpin let out a sigh at the Headmistress

"Glynda, Listen, I know you do not agree with my view, but you must understand that she have a power rivaling if not surpassing the Four Seasons Maiden. Yes, she might be dangerous for being capable of turning a beautiful landscape to a No Man's Land replica, yes, we don't know what's her intention, but I do know she didn't mean any harm for us" the Headmaster assured her "Now, allow me to answer your question with questions, if she's affiliated with _her_ and with a power like that, why waste time to enter Beacon? Why would she bother to bond with others? Why didn't she just kill us already and take whatever necessary intel along with... certain person and go away with it?" While Glynda is being skeptic toward the leather-clothed young woman, Ozpin countered with rhetoric questions.

"besides, isn't it better for us with Ophis and her friends to enrolled here in beacon than they join forces with the witch? We have a better chance against _her_ if we have Ophis on our side" and with that Ozpin end the argument with the Headmistress

But Glynda still unsure about it. When Ophis claimed that her power is destructive, she didn't expect to be THIS destructive. The thought of having students that capable of turning a place into a wasteland is the last thing she wants in her life if not at all. But in the end, she couldn't do anything about it because it's not her decision to make

"Come," the headmaster began "let's go to the main hall, we need to address the team placement" the headmaster back up from the scroll before turning around and walk back toward the main hall

~oOo~

 **Ophis POV**

 **Beacon's main hall**

 **Sometimes later**

All of us now gathered inside the main hall ready for team placement. Few teams already formed with their own respective partner while twelve of us still waiting for our turn to get our team

 **[Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by… Cardin Winchester!]** through the mic, The headmaster announced their group

It seems the 'relic' is to determined which person we will end up paired with. Thankfully we pick up the same pieces. The newly christened Team Cardinal departed from the stage with a round of applause

That didn't last long, though, as they are quickly replaced with the champion Pyrrha, the casual knight, the Serafall wannabe, and the young martial artist. The screen above them show their faces toward the audience

 **[Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. Nora Valkyrie. Jaune Arc. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from this day forward, you will work together as Team JN- *Cough*cough*… sorry about that]**

Hm?

I couldn't help wonder what the headmaster mean by that, he clearly made a mistake there but try to cover it up by coughing

But what?

 **[… you will work together as Team PRNA (Perennial) led by… Pyrrha Nikos!]** when the champion name was mention by the headmaster, the round of applause is getting louder.

"Wait? Me?" was her reply

 **[Congratulation miss Nikos, I know you will do great, and make a fine leader]** the headmaster congratulated the champion. Her partner, Nora, and Ren congratulate the Mistral young champion their celebration is short-lived and they quickly got off the stage and the next four students

Perennial… if I'm not mistaken that's a synonym of everlasting

 **[Next, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you picked the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY led by… Ruby Rose!]**

Everyone present in the room applauds the young girl, including me and my group, because I think she'll need it since she looks shocked to see herself chosen as a leader of the team. Blake standing there with a smile on her face, but Weiss looks surprised at her partner, while the older sister…

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang cried, hugging her sister close

 **[Congratulation young lady!]** Ozpin congratulated the newly christened Team RWBY with a smile and as if on cue, Team RWBY get off from the stage to let the last team enter the stage

That means us

"come on guys" I gestured them with my head

The four of us stepped into the spotlight as our names and images appear on the screen above us. The screen above us shows up several video clips replaying our contribution to the masses by obliterating Grimm. Each clip presents our best moment where Kunou weave through Grimm and leave them a bloody mess, Lilith create explosive fissures, Ravel creates tornados of fire, and myself firing magical area-denial strike at the Grimm

As a result, not even 5 seconds into the spotlight the hall was filled thunderous round of applause. Louder than the others.

"it seems they got the wind on our performance" Ravel whispered at me

"that, or they ogling our bodies" I swear I could hear wolf whistles directly at us. I have to admit our article of clothing was designed to show our feminine figures and not one for decency, even Kunou's Kuoh uniform -which more decent compared to the rest of our clothes- designed to emphasized female breast

"yeah or that"

"adolescent… boys" Lilith stated. Since she's reverted back to her calm personality she started speaking with pauses and expressionless face again

"it's not that bad though" Kunou joined in

 **[Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory. Ravel Phenex. Kunou Inari. Lilith Hyoudou-Gremory. The four of you retrieved the platinum queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team ORKL (Oracle) led by… Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory!]**

Another round of applause echoed through the room congratulating us for passing the initiation and the headmaster chose me to lead the team

"well what do you know? Ophis lead the team" Ravel said with a smile

"I guess it's expected, I'll be under your care from now" Kunou agreed

"Master… congratulations" Lilith still looking indifferent

All of three of them then proceed to bow to me since from now on, they'll be under my care

 **[congratulation young lady, I know you will lead your team to greatness]** the headmaster congratulated me

Well, I guess that was expected since I demonstrated my power earlier and how I command the rest of the initiate to escape

But, the question is can I lead them?

Mentally slapping myself, I throw that thought far away from me 'No! don't be pessimistic! I failed as a leader once but now? I know what to do and I won't fail this time!' Clenching my gloved hand, I steeled my resolve, this will be time for me to test myself if I'm worthy to lead a team

* * *

 **AN: I feel like dragging the story, I want to continue without dragging the story but my problem is, I can't do that because when I write something, I want to build up the situation so you -my reader- could feel how Ophis, RWBY, and the other felt while at the same time building more personality to the character (s)**

 **Also, I always noticed in RWBY fics where people always demanding something like different team placement to see the creativity of an author. Unfortunately for me, I just can't separate them because after four volume aired I just can't find a way to separate the original group, and I sincerely apologize for that**

 **But,** **I can work around team JNPR -or PRNA in this story- probably because I haven't give Pyrrha tribute since her death and because she's like wasted character -IMHO especially how she acted in Volume 2 3 (even though she served a purpose in Vol. 3)- and probably build more interaction between her and Jaune**

 **(1) I don't know how 'The Great War' was fought, but from episode WoR (Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo) and Jaune's Crocea Mors, I can tell that it's an equivalent of our Great War/World War 1 but with firearms of WW1, sword and laser, and that's why I put the term No Man's Land. I can only assume that Vale is developed enough to maintain an army like British or French Army, while Mantle is like a Star Wars's empire in term weaponry**

 **Anyway, that's the end of this of chapter follow and fav the story if like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is acceptable for me, RR but please no flame.**

 **If I noticed there's a flame I will delete it or I will use it to pan seared salmon**


End file.
